Suerte
by Averdia
Summary: AU. Fanfic. Solo y en el día de su cumpleaños, Levi, vuelto un mujeriego empedernido, se encuentra bebiendo en un bar, buscando algo parecido al amor. Si lo encuentra, sería el peor tipo con la mejor suerte del mundo. Hange también hizo su vida y todavía sigue amando a Levi, pero algo le impide acercarse a él. ¿Harán pareja nuevamente algún día?
1. Chapter 1

**Shingeki no Kyojin ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**

.

 _Suerte._

 _._

Muchos años pasaron desde la última vez que la vio, pero aun así no lograba acostumbrarse a no tenerla en sus brazos. El recuerdo de ese amor que lo hizo estremecer hasta la médula permanecía fresco.

Tenía grabados en la piel, el cuerpo y corazón de esa mujer especial.

Con el paso de los años no logró sentir con otras mujeres lo que sintió con ella.

Quince años tratando de olvidarla, "enamorándose" de cuanta mujer se cruzara en su camino, intentando asimilar el amor que en su tiempo disfrutó con ella. Buscaba, fracasando siempre.

Buscaba en los corazones de otras mujeres la energía, la ternura y entusiasmo.

Buscaba en las bocas de esas otras mujeres la ansiedad, el nerviosismo y la emoción.

Buscaba en los cuerpos de esas otras mujeres, la pasión, erotismo y sensualidad.

Buscaba todo sin encontrar nada.

Las otras mujeres, sus bocas y sus cuerpos, no hacían más que recordarle que solamente a esa mujer amaría.

Los brazos de esas mujeres, aunque lo estrecharan con pasión y lo apretaran contra sus pechos palpitantes, lo hacían recordarla.

Las circunstancias los separaron. Deseaba regresar el tiempo, pero su suerte se había terminado.

Sentado en ese bar en esa fecha comercial y peor aún, de su cumpleaños, buscaba un nuevo amor, un nuevo cuerpo esperando que fuera como ella. Pero como _ella_ , ninguna.

»El último intento«, se decía mentalmente. »Será el último intento«

El vaso de alcohol ya vacío que sostenía en su mano, reposó en la barra mientras observaba sin parar una hermosa espalda bronceada adornada con hebras de cabello castaño. Suspiró al tiempo que se ponía de pie y caminó sin vacilación hacia la dueña de tan linda retaguardia.

Pero tan solo llegar hasta ella, observó de inmediato en uno de los hombros femeninos una pequeña seña particular, ese vestigio cutáneo difícil de olvidar y tan fácil de identificar. Sus pupilas se dilataron mientras su respiración se tornó agitada. Su corazón palpitante rebosó de alegría, como antaño, cuando estaba junto a _ella_.

»Te encontré« pensó, al tiempo que sus manos totalmente temblorosas, se posaron sobre los hombros de esa mujer.

—Hange.

La mujer al escuchar su nombre, abrió grandes los ojos mientras su mano derecha se posó sobre una de las manos que descansaban en sus hombros.

—Levi.

Se miraron, y esa mirada bastó para indicarles que no se volverían a separar. Era un despreciable tipo con suerte el día de su cumpleaños.

.

Lalala, por fin un drabble LeviHan, ya tenía la espinita de hacer uno. Mi deseo de navidad es que Levi y Hange se vuelvan a encontrar, demando verlos juntos.

Siento no poder dar los créditos al artista del fanart elegido como portada, si alguien lo sabe, le agradecería bastante me lo comparta.

Felices fiestas, un abrazo apretado y nos vemos hasta la próxima, gracias por leer.


	2. Volverte a ver

Mientras caminaba sentía como flaqueaban sus rodillas y los nudillos de sus manos se pusieron tan fríos como el viento que acariciaba su cara. El ver de nuevo ese rostro y escuchar esa voz después de tanto tiempo la descompuso como no pensó que sucedería.

Su compañero la rodeó por los hombros para darle un poco de calor corporal y que ella no se preocupó en alejar. Caminaron en silencio hasta que el hombre detuvo un taxi y ambos subieron para llegar al condominio donde ella vivía ocasionalmente.

Se despidieron en el _lobby_ del complejo de departamentos mientras ella sonreía amable y observaba a su compañero alejarse del lugar, suspiró ruidosamente y se dirigió a su habitación. En cuanto entró, arrojó las zapatillas que se había empecinado en usar para ver qué tal lucía, si bien ese no era su estilo, trataba de cambiar de aires de vez en cuando.

Encendió el aire acondicionado, se desvistió quedando solo en ropa interior; recogió su cabello en un chongo mal hecho y se dejó caer en el sofá. Su morada era el lujoso _penthouse_ de ese edificio. Su trabajo le había permitido adquirirlo, dándose un frívolo gusto que compró en cuanto comenzó a tener buenos ingresos económicos.

Cruzó los brazos detrás de su cabeza para descansar. El tiempo había hecho su trabajo a la perfección con su expareja. Levi se le antojó sobremanera al verlo de nuevo, tan atractivo y con su rostro pedante como antaño, como siempre.

Deslizó suavemente sus manos sobre sus hombros al recordar que estuvieron en contacto con los dedos de ese hombre que alguna vez amó con locura, dio un fuerte grito que acalló con sus manos mientras pataleaba al aire y recordó ese inesperado reencuentro tan esperado por ella.

.

.

.

—¿Levi? ¡Qué sorpresa! Ha pasado tanto tiempo. ¿Cómo estás? —dijo ella con nerviosismo en la voz, tratando de sonar natural, mientras giraba el torso para ver mejor al hombre que la había sujetado por los hombros.

—Estás hermosa —susurró él.

—Oh, vamos, no sigas que me harás sonrojar —ella sonrió al tiempo que se ponía de pie— Hoy es tu cumpleaños, ni creas que lo he olvidado. ¿Aún te disgusta que te abracen este día? —colocó sus manos en su estrecha cintura.

—Sí, pero —… él no pudo seguir hablando, se dedicó a mirarla descaradamente de pies a cabeza. Hange lucía un vestido negro, de largo llegaba a las rodillas, el área del escote estaba pegada a su torso y una coqueta abertura en forma de triángulo en este, dejaba ver sus pequeños, pero bien formados pechos. El vestido hacía juego con unas zapatillas _Louboutin_ negras.

—¿Puedo darte un abrazo? Solo por tu cumpleaños, no por Navidad —ella sonrió nerviosa y le guiñó el ojo.

—No tienes que pedirlo, tratándose de ti —Levi la miraba a los ojos.

—Si no mal recuerdo, antes te molestaba que lo hiciera —la mujer se encogió de hombros.

—Has dicho "antes".

—Entonces, ¿ahora sí puedo? —ella abrió los brazos esperando la indicación para poder abrazarlo. Un abrazo aparentemente inocente y sin intención, pero con toda la intención del mundo de parte de ella.

El hombre se aproximó a Hange, la jaló de una mano y la atrajo hacia él; al estar ella más alta con esos tacones, la postura se miraba graciosa a la vista de los demás. A su mente volvían los recuerdos vividos al lado de ese hombre pequeño que la apretaba contra sí.

—Feliz cumpleaños, enanito —ella reforzó el abrazo.

—Tch, no has cambiado.

—Tú tampoco —le costó romper el contacto, pero debía hacerlo, porque no estaba segura si iba a poder seguir resistiendo esa tensa situación mientras él acariciaba suavemente su espalda.

El sonido de una garganta aclarándose los sacó de su ensimismamiento y deshicieron lentamente el abrazo.

—Hange, es hora de irnos —la grave voz del recién llegado puso en alerta al más bajo de los tres.

—Oh, sí. Dame unos segundos —Hange sonrió al hombre que esperaba por ella y miró a Levi—, me alegra mucho haberte visto y saber que estás bien. Cuídate, enano.

—Hange, espera —en cuanto ella le dio la espalda al hombre, este replicó atrayendo de nuevo su atención—. ¿Puedo contactarte?

Ella hizo un gesto pensativo para después sonreír y responderle con alegría —Claro, guarda mi número, es el... ¿qué pasa? —ella parpadeó al escuchar el chasquido de lengua del varón.

—No traje el maldito celular —se lamentó él.

—Oh, bueno, no hay problema —ella caminó hacia el hombre que la esperaba y le quitó el bolígrafo que este tenía en el bolsillo frontal de su saco, regresó con Levi esperando que este tuviera algo donde anotar.

—Mierda —Levi masculló nervioso—, no es mi día de suerte —Hange sonrió ante lo dicho por él.

—No te preocupes, ven —ella tomó la mano del hombre con rapidez y haciendo una leve presión, escribió una serie de números en la palma de esta. Levi observaba cómo Hange se inclinaba ante él y sin querer tuvo frente a sus ojos una vista panorámica de su discreto pero sensual escote.

—Gracias —susurró él mientras miraba los números que había escrito la joven.

—Nos vemos, enano. Cuídate —ella agitó la mano en señal de despedida mientras que con la otra se aferraba al brazo de su acompañante. Un hombre rubio, alto y con un bigote gracioso.

Levi se quedó estático en el lugar, observando a la mujer que alguna vez estuvo entre sus brazos yéndose del brazo con otro. Hange caminó tratando de asirse al antebrazo de Mike, que esnifó el aire a su alrededor.

—Huele a tensión.

—Vamos, Mike, no es hora de tus chistes.

—¿Es él?

—Sí, es él —Hange cada vez más eliminaba la distancia entre ambos en busca de calor. Fue una pésima idea salir de noche con la espalda y hombros descubiertos gracias a su vestido corto tipo halter en pleno invierno.

—Es feo, además de enano. No sé qué le viste —Hange no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas ante lo que Mike había dicho acerca de Levi.

—Pero es tan ardiente, si supieras.

—Cállate, no quiero escuchar tu vida sexual.

Más carcajadas sonaron en la solitaria calle. Gracias a lo que decía su amigo, Hange logró relajarse solo un poco, pues ese temblor en las piernas no quería cesar.

.

.

.

Bostezó y recordó que no había cenado. Supuestamente habían ido ahí con Mike para beber un par de cervezas y después ir a cenar, pero el plan se frustró por ese reencuentro con Levi. Suspiró, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces lo había hecho en un par de minutos. De todos los lugares, no imaginó encontrarlo ahí.

Estaba claro que era la ciudad donde ambos nacieron y que era normal que aun después de tantos años se terminarían encontrando, pero, al pasar muchos años, ella pensó que quizá él se había marchado a vivir a otra ciudad. Fue una agradable coincidencia, sonrió para después susurrar: —Las coincidencias no existen, solo existe lo inevitable, eso solías decir, ¿verdad, Levi?

Se levantó del sofá para después ir a su habitación y se acostó en su cama, así en ropa interior. Sonrió al recordar la cara de Levi al ver a Mike acercándose a ella, frunciendo el ceño más que de costumbre. Hacía tanto tiempo que no veía esa expresión de celos en la cara del que alguna vez fue su novio.

Mike fue un gran apoyo para Hange y vivieron cosas muy lindas, pero como todo lo que empieza termina, rompieron su relación, quedando en buenos términos. Afortunadamente, eso quedó atrás, ahora su amigo estaba comprometido con una de sus mejores amigas.

Debía dejar de pensar en esas cosas, tenía que dormir ya que por la mañana muy temprano regresaría a la ciudad donde residía. Entró al baño, cepilló sus dientes, lavó su cara y bebió un poco de agua, después se acostó para ponerse sus calcetines de lana.

Estaba apenas conciliando el sueño, cuando escuchó la vibración de su celular sobre la mesita de noche que estaba al lado de su cama. Tomó el objeto y observó que había recibido un mensaje de texto.

" _Buenas noches, Hange. Me alegra haberte visto, fue un excelente regalo. Gracias. Levi_ "

Su corazón comenzó a latir como una adolescente y podría jurar que sintió su estómago encogerse al leer esas escuetas líneas del mensaje, tan Levi. Comenzó a hablar en voz alta, se preguntaba qué, y de qué manera responderle. No quería que él se diera cuenta que aún sentía algo por él.

" _Lo mismo digo, enano. Cuídate_ "

Estuvo tentada a enviarlo, pero decidió escribir algo más, con lo que no contó fue que su dedo se deslizó y presionó por accidente _enviar._ Ella gritó en respuesta y arrojó el teléfono al piso alfombrado.

—Qué tonta, parezco una mocosa enamorada.

Aunque ahora ya no era una mocosa, pero sí estaba enamorada.

Después de esa noche de Navidad, pasaron varios meses desde su reencuentro con Levi. En ese lapso, recibió múltiples mensajes de texto, unos deseándole un buen día, otros deseándole que durmiera bien, y otros tantos preguntándole cuándo podrían volver a verse.

Hange respondía a todos esos mensajes con monosílabos, risas y uno que otro _emoticon_. Aunque en realidad moría por preguntar más acerca de él.

.

.

Eran las siete de la mañana del cinco de septiembre, día de su cumpleaños. Estaba de nueva cuenta en su ciudad natal, un viaje de negocios, como siempre. Se apresuró a vestirse, la reunión con su equipo de trabajo era a las nueve de la mañana, quería comenzar temprano para terminar pronto e ir a beber a algún bar en compañía de Mike. La melodía anunciándole una llamada la hizo correr hacia el aparato. No reconoció el número, aunque sentía que ya lo conocía. Se apresuró a contestar.

—¿Hola?

— _Feliz cumpleaños, Hange_ —el corazón de la fémina latió rápido al escuchar esa voz.

—¡Levi, muchas gracias! No debiste molestarte.

—No es molestia. Espero tengas un gran día.

—Tú también, Levi. Que tengas buen día. Gracias por llamar.

— _Adiós._

 _—_ Adiós —ella finalizó la llamada.

¿Qué fue todo eso? Había estado pensando decirle que estaba en la ciudad, quería preguntarle si podían verse en la noche una vez ella hubiera terminado su reunión. Se dio un ligero golpe en la frente con frustración. ¿Era correcto hacerlo? Quizá iba muy rápido. Pero por lo pronto, decidió, por fin, guardar el número de Levi y registrarlo con su nombre. Ya era un paso más para acercarse a él, según ella.

Terminó de vestirse y salió rumbo al salón de reuniones del condominio. Las horas pasaron y estando en el _coffee break_ de la reunión, platicó con Mike sobre lo ocurrido con la llamada que recibió de Levi.

—Eres tonta, debiste decirle que se vieran, si tantas ganas tienes de hacerlo.

—No es fácil, grandulón. ¿Qué tal si él no quiere?

—Entonces él se lo pierde. Además, ni que fueran a tener sexo, ¿o sí? —él la interrogó, con semblante serio.

—¡Obvio no! Esos tiempos ya pasaron, además...

—No pareces tu —la interrumpió Mike—, mírate, estás actuando como una adolescente.

—Ya, basta, no me juzgues. No es fácil para mi estar con él después de tanto tiempo, además, ¿qué tal si tiene pareja? —ella frunció el ceño.

—Pues si tiene no es tu problema, solo son amigos poniéndose al día. Así que si tantas ganas tienes, llámalo y dile que se verán en el mismo bar del año pasado.

—Vaya, no se me hubiera ocurrido algo así, gracias Mike. Entonces, voy a llamarlo —con una gran sonrisa, Hange comenzó a buscar a Levi en los contactos de su agenda telefónica. Cuando encontró su nombre presionó _llamar_. Esperó algunos segundos hasta que Levi le contestó.

— _Hange, ¿sucede algo?_

 _—_ ¡Hola, enano! Yo, bueno, Levi, verás... estoy en la ciudad por trabajo, y bueno, no sé, si tienes tiempo y si quieres, podríamos vernos más tarde —ella habló demasiado rápido, dejando a su interlocutor sin habla durante unos segundos mientras procesaba la información.

— _Sí quiero_ —al escuchar la respuesta del hombre, Hange miró a Mike con marcada emoción y una gran sonrisa, cabeceando afirmativamente.

—Bien, entonces si te parece, podemos vernos en el bar donde nos encontramos en tu cumpleaños, ¿tienes algún inconveniente? —respondió ella y Mike la miraba mientras levantaba el pulgar derecho en aprobación.

— _Ninguno, nos vemos ahí, ¿a qué hora?_

—Bueno, yo calculo que —ella pensó un poco esperando calcular correctamente el tiempo que duraría su reunión—, yo creo que... a las nueve de la noche, ¿está bien?

— _Perfecto, nos vemos ahí a esa hora_.

—Bueno, entonces... hasta la noche, Levi. Que tengas buen día —sonrió ante Mike haciendo la señal de victoria con sus dedos.

— _Gracias, tú también. Buen día_.

Colgaron y Hange dio unos cuantos saltitos de emoción. Palmeó a Mike en la espalda y en voz alta llamó a su equipo para seguir trabajando y terminar pronto para poder verse con Levi más tarde.

Pero con lo que Hange no contó, es que todos ahí eran unos apasionados al trabajo y más, si este venía acompañado de música, botanas y risas por su cumpleaños. La reunión que estaba estimada terminara a las seis de la tarde, se extendió hasta pasadas las nueve de la noche, haciendo que Hange se olvidara por completo de su encuentro con Levi.

—¡Santo cielo, es tardísimo! ¡Levi va a matarme! —Hange brincó de su asiento de golpe, asustando a sus compañeros, recordando su compromiso.

—¿Levi? ¿Quién es Levi? —preguntó uno de sus colegas.

—Levi es un enanito que Hange conoció hace tiempo y quedaron de verse para... —Mike no terminó de hablar, pues la mujer colocó sus manos sobre su boca impidiéndole hablar, estaba soltando demasiada información.

—Es un amigo de la infancia, y bueno, olvidé que había quedado con él, me van a disculpar, chicos. Pero me temo que esta reunión se terminó. Les agradezco quedarse a acompañarme y estar conmigo en mi cumpleaños —Hange se inclinó respetuosamente ante sus compañeros.

—No te preocupes, jefa. No sabíamos que tenías una cita, debimos preguntarte antes de hacer esto.

—No, no, está bien, me encantó la sorpresa y el pastel estuvo muy rico, pero de verdad con tanto trabajo que tenemos, olvidé el compromiso.

—Entonces, nos vamos. Que la pases bien, jefa.

Los compañeros de Hange se acercaron a ella para despedirse y finalizar el día con otra sesión de abrazos. Una vez que se fueron todos a excepción de Mike, ella se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó a darle pequeños golpes en el pecho.

—¿Cómo te atreves a decir semejante cosa? ¿Qué van a pensar de su jefa ahora? —Hange dramatizó mientras personal del edificio llegaba para limpiar el salón.

—No dije nada malo, además, ¿ya viste la hora que es? Son las nueve con treinta. Ese hombre de seguro ya se fue a su casa —él tomó los documentos de ambos que estaban sobre la mesa y se dirigió a la salida seguido de la mujer.

—Voy a llamarlo, seguramente estará hecho una fiera, él detesta la impuntualidad.

—Claro, todos los que somos responsables la odiamos —él sonrió.

Caminaron hasta llegar a la habitación de Hange, ella buscó el número de Levi y marcó. Pegó el aparato a su oreja mientras escuchaba los tonos, él no respondía, lo más seguro era que ya se había ido a su casa tal como dijo Mike, pero necesitaba disculparse con él, ella de verdad quería verlo, pero el trabajo era el trabajo.

— _Hola_ — Levi respondió malhumorado, Hange sonrió ampliamente mientras Mike se despedía con una mano mientras con la otra abría la puerta para que la mujer pasara a su habitación.

—¡Levi, Levi! —Exclamó Hange—, dame unos segundos, por favor—giró para despedirse de Mike—. Gracias por lo de hoy, son los mejores. Un saludo a Nana de mi parte —se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla.

—Claro, cuídate, suerte con eso; nos vemos después —se despidió Mike.

Ella cerró la puerta para después retomar su llamada con Levi.

—¿ _Estás ocupada_? —escuchó una leve molestia en el tono de voz del varón.

—Oh, no. Solo me despedía de Mike, ¿te acuerdas de él? Es el tipo grandulón que estaba conmigo en el bar cuando nos encontramos.

— _Ya, lo recuerdo, aunque no nos presentaste_.

—Bueno, después lo haré. Levi, seguramente estarás muy molesto, lamento tanto no haber llegado a donde yo misma propuse. El trabajo se extendió y bueno, los chicos trajeron algo para festejar mi cumpleaños, se me pasó el tiempo volando y recién me di cuenta que ya era, es... tardísimo. Lo lamento.

— _No te preocupes, lo entiendo, dijiste que estás aquí por reunión de trabajo. Quizá podríamos vernos otro día_ —su voz sonó decepcionada.

—Levi, ¿aún sigues en el bar? —ella pensó. Se arriesgaría, pero de antemano esperando un no por respuesta.

— _Sí, pero ya estoy por ir a casa_.

—Bueno, si tú quisieras, podrías venir a mi departamento.

Silencio.

Quizá había propuesto algo así de manera prematura. Aunque no harían nada que no quisieran, solo charlar, "ponerse al día".

— _Yo_ —el dudó—… ¿ _no es molestia_?

—Ninguna molestia, al menos no de mi parte, no sé si tu tengas algún compromiso o tu pareja no esté de acuerdo —¿Por qué rayos dijo eso? Pensó, para después morderse la cara interna de su mejilla.

— _No tengo nada de eso_.

—Entonces, ¿nos vemos aquí? ¿Tienes donde anotar la dirección?

— _Claro, dime_ —Hange comenzó diciéndole el nombre del condominio: "Sina", él la interrumpió—. _Ya sé dónde es, cuatro ojos_.

—Genial, entonces vienes y nos vemos en el restaurante, reservaré una mesa. Cuando llegues, menciona mi nombre a la _hostess_ y ella te guiará a la reservación. Nos vemos en un rato, Levi. Con cuidado —susurró la frase final.

— _Bien, nos vemos_ —Levi dejó escapar un suspiro de decepción que Hange supo identificar muy bien.

.

Se apresuró y llamó al restaurante, reservó una mesa notificando que llegaría alguien preguntando por ella, de nombre Levi Ackerman. Se miró al espejo y observó que estaba hecha un desastre. Su cabello alborotado y el nulo maquillaje no se comparaba en nada en como él la vio el día de su cumpleaños en Navidad. Ese día en el bar lucía despampanante, pero ahora, según ella, estaba muy normal.

Amaba su trabajo, pero también reconocía que el cansancio comenzaba a causar estragos en ella. Con pesar se dejó caer en el mullido sofá esperando la llamada del restaurante para bajar y reunirse con Levi. Seguramente pondría una cara de espanto mirándola con horror. Pero qué más daba, él no debía sorprenderse, pues así la conoció muchos años atrás.

Quince minutos después en los que estuvo pensando si cambiarse de ropa o no, al final se decidió que sí se cambiaría. Se dirigió a su guardarropa y al momento de abrirlo, recibió la llamada. Levi estaba esperando por ella. Eran las diez de la noche.

Se golpeó levemente la frente con la palma de su mano. Ni hablar, bajaría así, esperaba que Levi no la reprendiera por ello. Alisó un poco sus cabellos, su ropa, un conjunto de blusa blanca con un pantalón y saco en color beige y se calzó con unos _flats_ en color negro. Llegó a la puerta del restaurante y lo vio a lo lejos. Su corazón latió desbocado, como si quisiera salirse de su pecho. Levi estaba ahí esperándola. Con su impecable ropa y mechones de su cabello negro cayendo sensualmente sobre su frente.

Carraspeó, irguió la espalda y caminó de manera jovial; según ella, disimulando su nerviosismo. Saludó a los meseros y a algunos comensales que encontró en su camino hasta que llegó con Levi y de inmediato el olor del perfume masculino inundó sus fosas nasales. Él la miró de pies a cabeza, Hange notó un brillo en ellos, ¿pero por qué? Si ella era un desastre.

Levi se puso de pie y se acercó a ella, abrió los brazos y dijo: —¿Puedo abrazarte? Es por tu cumpleaños.

Hange rio, pues algo parecido le dijo ella el día que se encontraron en Navidad.

—Eso no se pregunta, enano. Sabes que me encantan los abrazos —entonces, se abrazaron. Fue un abrazo que ambos se permitieron disfrutar, sin nadie alrededor que los molestase en ese íntimo contacto.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Han —susurró Levi. Hange frunció los labios en una fina línea, hacía muchísimo tiempo que anhelaba escuchar que Levi la llamara así de nuevo. Le agradeció apretándolo más contra sí.

Segundos después rompieron el contacto, Levi retiró un poco la silla para que Hange se sentara, acto seguido él hizo lo mismo.

—Levi, mira la hora que es, lamento tanto lo ocurrido. Y aun así estás aquí, muchas gracias por haber venido —la mujer se disculpó.

—Deja de disculparte tanto, irritas —él la examinó nuevamente con la mirada—. Solo porque te ves hermosa no diré más.

¿Levi había dicho hermosa? ¿Había escuchado bien? Ella era consiente que se veía terriblemente mal, estaba cansada y con mucho sueño, y eso se notaba enseguida, en cambio Levi le había dicho que se miraba hermosa. Algo debía andar mal.

—Bueno —ella dejó escapar una risilla nerviosa—, ¿te parece si ordenamos de una vez algo de cenar? ¡Muero de hambre!

—Por mí no hay problema.

Ordenaron y mientras esperaban la cena, la plática dio comienzo, Hange comenzó preguntando a Levi sobre cómo le había ido después de tanto tiempo sin verse.

—Mucho trabajo, es a lo único que me he dedicado.

Una vez que la comida llegó, se limitaron a comer en silencio. Levi le contó que seguía ejerciendo la arquitectura. Las horas pasaron y el ambiente se relajó por la poca gente que estaba en el lugar. Cuando terminaron de cenar, pidieron postre.

—Qué aburrido eres, pensé que tendrías más cosas para contar —se quejó ella mientras picaba el pastel de queso.

—Deja de jugar con la comida —la reprendió él.

—No me regañes, mejor cuéntame más de ti. ¿Cómo está tu familia? ¿Te casaste? ¿Tienes hijos?

—¿Qué es todo ese interrogatorio? Además, no me has contado nada sobre ti.

—Tengo que hacerlo, ya que no sueltas la historia por ti mismo, y sobre mí, no hay nada interesante —sonrió mientras Levi suspiraba.

—En casa todos están bien, no me he casado y sobre hijos —él dudó para enseguida continuar—, sí, sí tengo hijos.  
En cuanto escuchó esa respuesta, el corazón de Hange se estrujó. ¿Levi con hijos? Eso sí que era una gran sorpresa.

—¿Tienes hijos? —la fémina preguntó asombrada.

—Sí, y estás en él ahora mismo —Levi sonrió burlonamente.

—¿Eeeh? ¿Dónde está? ¿Cómo que en él? —exclamó Hange con sorpresa.

—Tonta. Este condominio es obra mía. Fue el primer proyecto en el que trabajé de manera profesional.

—¿Es en serio? ¡Wow! —Hange rio contenta— Pues déjame decirte que te quedó muy bonito tu hijo —finalizó con una gran sonrisa y el corazón aliviado.

—Gracias. Muchos postulamos para esta obra, me esforcé demasiado para lograr que aceptaran mi propuesta —Levi comenzó a hablar con más soltura, cosa que Hange agradeció mentalmente.

Levi le contó varios de sus trabajos. Muchos edificios de la ciudad estaban bajo su nombre.

Aunque no tocó para nada el tema de las relaciones amorosas. Fue muy cuidadoso en ese aspecto. Hange no quedó satisfecha y nuevamente volvió a preguntar de manera directa sobre ese tema.

—Me alegro muchísimo por ti, Levi. Has logrado tanto en estos años. Te lo mereces —Levi tenía las manos sobre la mesa, y Hange acarició ambas suavemente mientras le sonría.

—Gracias —él fue más lejos, atrapó las delgadas manos de la joven y las apretó, sintiendo ese calorcito recorrerle en todo el cuerpo.

—¿Y qué me dices de las chicas? Seguro que debiste haber tenido muchas novias después de mi —ella deshizo el agarre y se irguió en la silla, esperando escuchar algo que no quería escuchar.

—¿Quieres que te diga la verdad?

—Claro, quiero saber qué ha sido de ti. Quiero saber tus victorias y fracasos. Tus amores y desamores —Hange miró a Levi a los ojos con seriedad.

—No te voy a mentir, ha habido muchas mujeres a lo largo de mi vida desde que te fuiste. Pero a ninguna la amé como te amé a ti —entonces, Levi inclinó su torso hacia adelante y con voz tenue, pero con decisión le susurró—, y no amaré a nadie más porque eres tú a quien amo.

El corazón de Hange latió desenfrenado. No sabía qué responder a esa inesperada confesión de Levi. Sonrió nerviosa al tiempo que se rascaba la nuca y se revolvía inquieta en la silla. Pero él había dicho... ¿muchas mujeres?

—Vaya, yo... no sé qué... —ella guardó silencio, sin saber qué decir.

—Tranquila, no es necesario que digas nada —Levi volvió a su posición inicial en la silla—, no te lo dije para que me correspondieras, sé perfectamente que te hice mucho daño. Te fuiste sin darme la oportunidad de disculparme. Y ahora quiero hacerlo.

—Levi, no... no es...

—No sabes cómo he lidiado con eso durante todos estos años. Hange, lamento el daño que te hice.

Hange cerró los ojos, inspiró profundo para después abrirlos y mirar a Levi a los ojos. Se notaba gran arrepentimiento en esa mirada de ojos profundos y penetrantes. A su mente venían los recuerdos de esa dolorosa ruptura. Pero ya no quería recordar más, solo quería disfrutar de su compañía.

—No te preocupes, Levi. Eso ya quedó en el pasado, ambos hicimos nuestras vidas y creo que... no es necesario volver a hablar de ello.

El hombre guardó silencio, agachando la cabeza.

—Si tú lo dices —levantó la cabeza y su mirada se ensombreció. Lucía molesto. Se hizo un silencio incómodo entre ambos, para suerte de los dos, llegó el mesero.

—Hange, lamento molestarlos, pero es hora de cerrar y bueno, disculpen la molestia —el joven se inclinó respetuosamente al ser inoportuno.

—Vaya, ¿qué no cierran a las dos?

—Sí, ya son las dos con quince minutos —sonrió nervioso el mesero.

—¡Válgame! No me había dado cuenta de la hora. Discúlpanos amigo. Trae la cuenta, por favor —. En cuanto escuchó la petición, el mesero marchó a toda velocidad por lo solicitado.

De nuevo ninguno dijo nada, y en cuanto el joven regresó y extendió la pequeña carpeta con la cuenta, ambos la sujetaron y ninguno quería soltarla.

—Yo pagaré —dijeron al unísono.

—Levi, deja, te lo debo por olvidarme de nuestro encuentro —exclamó ella.

—Olvídalo, lo haré yo.

—No es justo, quiero hacerlo yo.

—No, y deja de jugar, que todos aquí quieren irse —entonces Levi jaló con fuerza la carpeta, para con rapidez mirar el importe, sacar su billetera y dejar efectivo en esta—. Así está bien. Muchas gracias – entregó la carpeta al mesero y este se alejó a toda velocidad.

—Oye, enano, no debiste hacer eso, tenía que haber pagado yo por haberte hecho esperar.

—Cállate, yo pago esta ocasión, si quieres la próxima vez puedes hacerlo tú.

¿Próxima vez? ¿Levi estaba insinuando que quería verla de nuevo? Eso no se lo esperaba, pero estaba contenta de darse cuenta que Levi quería entrar en su vida, y vaya manera en que lo estaba haciendo. Lo que él no sabía, es que nunca había salido de ella.

—Bien, de acuerdo, entonces la próxima vez pagaré yo —sentenció la joven.

Ambos se levantaron de su asiento, caminaron y se disculparon con el personal. Estando en el _lobby_ Levi pidió a Hange acompañarla hasta su departamento. Ella aceptó y caminaron con calma, llegaron al ascensor, la mujer alcanzó a detenerlo y entraron rápidamente.

—Cuál es tu pi... —Levi se interrumpió, pues un enérgico grito de Hange nombrando a alguien lo descolocó.

—¡Erwin, pero qué sorpresa! —el ascensor estaba ocupado por alguien más, por un hombre que ella conocía muy bien. El nombrado giró sobre sí mismo y sonrió mostrando su blanca y perfecta dentadura. Alto, rubio, ojos azules; bien parecido y con unas copas de más, al parecer.

—Hange, es bueno verte. Ya sé que ya pasaron unas horas y quizá sea un poco tarde, pero déjame felicitarte por tu cumpleaños —él acarició el antebrazo de la mujer.

—Nunca es tarde para las felicitaciones y más tratándose de ti.

Se abrazaron. El hombre deslizó sus grandes manos sobre la delicada espalda femenina. Levi no hizo más que voltear la cara para evitar ver ese espectáculo. Rompieron el abrazo cuando el ascensor emitió un pitido, se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron.

—Me alegra haberte visto hoy, ¿cuándo te vas? —El hombre rubio se recargó en el marco del ascensor, para evitar que las puertas se cerraran—, me debes un trago.

—Lo sé, Erwin, pero me temo que esta vez no se podrá, me marcho en unas horas. Ya será en otra ocasión —ella le guiñó un ojo, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por Levi, que la miraba de reojo.

—Ni hablar, así es el trabajo. Cuídate —él abrió los brazos y Hange fue directo hacia él, se paró de puntitas y plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla de su amigo.

—Tú también cuídate, nos veremos después —ella palmeó los pectorales del hombre mientras este salía, agitaba la mano en señal de despedida y las puertas del ascensor se cerraban.

Hange se giró para mirar a Levi, la sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro al ver al hombre con semblante serio y el ceño fruncido, estaba molesto, o enojado, o ambas. Si tan solo Levi supiera la historia que hubo entre ella y Erwin seguro pondría el grito en el cielo.

—Tienes muchos amigos —se limitó a decir él.

—Hay cosas que nunca cambian. ¿Quieres escuchar algo curioso? Erwin fue quien me recomendó ver este edificio, él fue de los primeros en comprar un departamento aquí. Me acompañó a hacer el recorrido y fue que por eso decidí vivir aquí.

—Vaya, que interesante —dijo él sin ánimos. Volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Tal parecía que ese reencuentro no era como ambos lo esperaban.

En ese momento el ascensor se detuvo, abrió sus puertas y ambos salieron. Levi arqueó una ceja. Estaban en el último piso, el _penthouse._ Miró a Hange con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Gracias por acompañarte, Levi. Hemos llegado —. Ella se recargó en la puerta mientras Levi sonreía sarcástico — ¿Qué pasa, por qué sonríes? No he hecho ninguna broma.

—Por nada, entonces Hange, me despido. Me gustó verte hoy y te agradezco que hayas pasado un momento conmigo. Me gustaría que nos viéramos en otra ocasión.

—¿De verdad? Bueno, pero como te dije allá abajo, yo pagaré la cena.

—Si, como digas.

Ambos agacharon las cabezas. Hange no quería despedirse, ni Levi parecía tener intención de querer irse. Entonces ella dijo algo sin pensarlo lo suficiente.

—Levi, creo que ya es tarde para que vayas a tu casa. Si quieres puedes dormir aquí.

—Te lo agradezco, pero no quiero incomodar. Además, tú tienes que viajar temprano, no quiero retrasarte más.

—No lo haces, pero me quedaría más tranquila si aceptas quedarte. No te preocupes, no te voy a comer, al menos no hoy —ella bromeó y le guiñó el ojo.

—Ten cuidado con lo que dices, cuatro ojos —él la miró de manera un tanto lasciva.

—Entonces, ¿te quedas? —ella ignoró esa mirada mientras sacaba su llave electrónica para abrir y entrar.

—Gracias. Prometo no darte molestias.

Hange abrió al fin y entraron. Encendió las luces y Levi observó con detenimiento el lugar. Estaba todo ordenado. Ella a su vez lo miraba a él. Era todo tan extraño, estando solos en la calidez de ese lugar les recordó cuando vivieron juntos un par de meses, antes del fatídico final.

—Levi, ¿esto es obra tuya? —Hange encendió el aire acondicionado.

—Sí. Mientras lo diseñaba pensaba en ti.

Porque cuando Levi y Hange eran novios hace quince años atrás, platicaban en cómo sería su vida juntos en su propia casa. Ella le decía con detalles qué era lo que quería y que nadie lo diseñaría, solo Levi.

—Cuando llegué aquí, enseguida me acordé de ti. Se parecía tanto a lo que habíamos platicado antes tantas veces. No sabes cómo me sentí al ver este lugar. Lo elegí sin saber la historia detrás de él. No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

—Me alegro. Será mejor que vayas a dormir de una vez, me quedaré en el sofá.

—Oh, no, de eso nada.

—Por favor, déjame aquí.

—Está bien, si tú quieres... solo te traeré una manta. Ven, te mostraré el baño —lo guio hacia otra de las habitaciones, le mostró donde se encontraba cada cosa para asearse antes de dormir.

Levi agradeció y Hange se retiró para volver después con el artículo. Una vez lo entregó, ella regresó a su recámara. Se quitó su traje y lo cambió por una cómoda pijama. Se aseó, tomó agua y se acostó. Estuvo dando vueltas por un buen rato en la cama, no podía conciliar el sueño. ¿La razón? Aquel hombre pequeño dormido en su sofá a pocos metros de ella.

Aun lo amaba, no quería engañarse más. Pero era muy pronto para decírselo. Se levantó de la cama, solo habían pasado quince minutos que sintió como una eternidad. Con cuidado abrió la puerta exterior de su habitación y salió al balcón. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a Levi en el balcón contiguo.

—No puedes dormir...

—No, me siento un poco ansiosa, comí demasiado; quizá no debí haber pedido postre —rio ella, aunque en el fondo sabía que no era por eso, pero esperaba que él se tragara ese cuento—, ¿y tú?

—Yo qué.

—Por qué no puedes dormir. ¿O es que aún tienes el sueño ligero y te bastan pocas horas para dormir?

—Sí, supongo que eso no se puede quitar —Hange se mordió el labio inferior, para después rascar su antebrazo en mera señal de nerviosismo. Levi solo la observaba de reojo. Ella abrió la boca, pero las palabras murieron tras ese gesto—. Ya ve a dormir.

—Levi, ¿quieres dormir conmigo? O sea, solo eso, dormir, no pienses otras cosas, si no te molesta —dijo ella haciendo aspavientos con las manos.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó él enseguida.

—Yo sí, pero no sé tú...

—...

—No es como si no hubiéramos dormido juntos antes. Anda, pasa a mi habitación —susurró ella.

Con emoción contenida, el varón dio media vuelta y comenzó su andar hacia la habitación de Hange. Ella, con nerviosismo se dirigió hacia la puerta para abrir y dejarlo pasar, no tenía por qué estar nerviosa, solo iban a dormir.

Una vez que él entró, aspiró el aroma de la habitación. Era un aroma suave, aroma de mujer. La iluminación era tenue gracias a la pequeña lámpara en el buró al lado de la cama. Ella estaba bebiendo agua cuando escuchó que la puerta se cerraba.

—¿Dónde dormiré?

—No seas bobo, enano. ¿Cómo que en dónde? Pues conmigo, en la cama. Mira, entramos los dos perfectamente.

—Creo que...

—¿Te molesto? ¿Te desagrado?

—Idiota, si ya te dije que te amo, ¿cómo crees que me desagradas?

Y ahí estaba, de nuevo diciéndole que la amaba. ¿Qué otra prueba necesitaba para no seguir dudando de sus sentimientos? ¿Qué era lo que le impedía acercarse abiertamente a él?

—No tienes que ser tan agresivo, ya lo entendí —dijo, cabizbaja.

Cada uno se acostó por su lado para quedar tumbados bocarriba. Y como por arte de magia, los ojos de Hange comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente. Lo último que pudo hacer fue acostarse de lado, mirarlo a él y tomar una de sus manos entre la suya, la apretó y eso bastó para que ella entrara al mundo de los sueños.

—Descansa, Hange —susurró el varón para él también abandonarse al sueño.

.

La alarma resonó en la habitación, Hange abrió lentamente los ojos al tiempo que sentía una calidez cubrir su cuerpo, estaba acostada de lado mientras Levi estaba detrás de ella, aferrado a su cintura y con su cabeza a la altura de su nuca, la suave respiración de él le hacía sentir un hormigueo en todo su ser. Ya eran las siete de la mañana y tenía que prepararse para estar lista y no llegar tarde al aeropuerto, aunque la ventaja era que el condominio solo estaba a un par de calles de ahí. Temiendo despertar a Levi, se movió lentamente tratando de zafarse sin despertarlo. No lo logró.

—Buen día, cuatro ojos —dijo él, en su nuca. Hange se estremeció y él sonrió de lado.

—Levi, hola. ¿Dormiste bien? —Se volteó y ambos quedaron frente a frente. Él hizo hacia atrás uno de los mechones de cabello que cubría los ojos de la mujer.

—Como no lo había hecho hacía mucho tiempo.

—Me alegro —se miraron y Hange le sonrió, haciendo que Levi le acariciara la mejilla muy suavemente. Con pesar alejó su mano de la cálida piel de la mujer para levantarse. Él también debía regresar a su casa y después ir a trabajar—. Creo que tengo que apresurarme. ¿Quieres desayunar algo?

—Me gustaría, pero mi casa está un poco retirada de aquí.

—Oh, lo siento. ¿Entonces ya te vas?

—Te iré a dejar al aeropuerto.

—Levi, no tienes que molestarte

—Ya te dije que no eres una molestia. Mejor date prisa, te espero en la sala.

Levi se levantó y Hange hizo lo mismo, él salió de la habitación dejando a una Hange suspirando ruidosamente. Se dio prisa para evitar llegar tarde. Media hora después, ya estaba lista, salió de su habitación a la vez que aromatizaba todo el lugar con su perfume. Buscó con la mirada al hombre y lo encontró en el balcón, mirando hacia la nada.

—Estoy lista, Levi —el varón volteó al escuchar su nombre y al mirarla, sus ojos se deleitaron con la imagen de ella. Hange estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta de cristal del balcón, con su cabello recogido y sus anteojos, como de costumbre. Vestía un pantalón en color negro que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo resaltando sus hermosas curvas. Este hacía juego con una camisa blanca de manga larga y sobre esta, se ceñía a su torso un chaleco sin mangas en color negro con escote en V con tres botones al frente, calzando unos botines negros con tacón bajo.

—Vaya, te... te ves muy bien.

—Gracias, enano. Entonces, ¿nos vamos? —ella tomó su maletín en tonos café y negro, pero antes de cruzarlo sobre su hombro, Levi lo sujetó.

—Te ayudo. ¿Ya dejaste todo en orden? —dijo mientras observaba que el lugar estaba un poco desordenado. Pero no intentaría arreglarlo.

—No hay problema, más tarde el personal de mantenimiento lo solucionará —sonrió.

Y así salieron del lugar. Caminaron hacia el ascensor y mientras este bajaba, la pareja se limitaba a mirar el suelo, sin saber qué decir.

—Gracias —habló Levi.

—¿Uh? ¿Gracias de qué? —no entendió por qué Levi agradecía, si no había hecho ni dicho nada.

—Por permitirme pasar más tiempo contigo. Lo echaba mucho de menos.

—Aaah, eso. No agradezcas, no podía dejar que te fueras solo a tu casa siendo tan tarde —. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en la recepción y Hange divisó a su amigo el rubio alto— ¡Erwin, Erwin! —De estar con Levi, en un segundo estaba al lado del varón de mayor estatura, dejando a Levi con una mueca estupefacta—. Erwin, qué bueno que te veo, así podemos despedirnos —exclamó, mientras el hombre la recibía con los brazos abiertos y la estrechaba contra sí.

—Me alegra iniciar mi jornada viendo tu imagen. Estás hermosa —él continuaba abrazándola mientras rodeaba con sus grandes manos la estrecha cintura de la fémina.

—Tú también te ves muy bien —dijo ella mientras acariciaba los fuertes brazos del hombre, haciendo presión en sus bíceps.

—Oye, creo que tu amigo está molesto, o celoso, no puedo definir bien, su rostro es...

—No lo intentes —después rio.

—Hange, cuídate mucho, espero verte pronto.

—No te preocupes, el próximo mes vendré —ella guiñó un ojo al tiempo que deshacía el abrazo—. Que tengas bonito día.

—Y tú un buen viaje, avísame en cuanto llegues, ¿sí?

—Claro, estamos en contacto —Hange regresó al lado de Levi, que lucía molesto y regresando de hablar con el valet parking.

—Son muy cercanos.

—¿Eh? Aaah, con Erwin. Sí, somos muy buenos amigos. ¿Nos vamos? —ella intentó desviar a Levi del tema de su rubio amigo, dejando una duda en el hombre de cabellos negros.

Caminaron hacia la salida, llegaron al tiempo que aparecía el automóvil de Levi, un mini Cooper en color azul con plata. Guio a Hange, abrió y cerró la puerta para que ella se sentara en el asiento del copiloto, después ingresó él, arrancó el vehículo y se puso en marcha hacia el aeropuerto.

Durante el trayecto ninguno dijo nada. Hasta que Levi no pudo evitar preguntar cuándo volverían a verse. Sintió que fue poco tiempo el que estuvo con ella.

—Yo, todavía no lo sé —mintió Hange.

Una vez que llegaron al aeropuerto, la acompañó hasta la sala de espera. Faltaban varios minutos para que su avión despegara, así que decidió que debía despedirse de Levi.

—¿No quieres que te acompañe hasta que despegue?

—Me encantaría, pero tampoco quiero que se te haga tarde en el trabajo —¿Por qué rehuía a su presencia cuando ella misma la noche anterior le pidió que compartieran cama? Estaba demasiado confundida, o quizá aún no olvidaba lo sucedido y en cómo terminaron. Quizá sí debía hablar de eso con él.

—Entonces, creo que es mejor que me vaya.

—Sí, aun así te agradezco mucho que hayas venido a verme.

—No quería que pasara el día de tu cumpleaños sin haberte felicitado.

—Tan lindo, Levi, ven acá —entonces tiró de su mano y lo abrazó, el hombre la envolvió en sus brazos y aspiró su aroma—. En cuanto sepa de una fecha en la que tenga que venir para acá, no dudes que te estaré llamando. Cuídate —entonces, se atrevió. Agachó su rostro hasta quedar cerca del rostro del hombre y con calma depositó un delicado beso cerca de la comisura de los delgados labios masculinos.

—Tú también cuídate, cuatro ojos. Te estaré esperando —susurró él, mientras deslizaba sus manos en la espalda de Hange y las posaba en sus caderas.

—Nos vemos entonces. Adiós, Levi —ella se separó de él mientras este se alejaba rápidamente. Notó cómo él apretaba los puños fuertemente—. Lo siento, Levi. Aun no puedo estar contigo, lo siento —dijo una vez que se alejó lo suficientemente lejos de él para que no pudiera escucharla.

Y así, Levi se marchaba del aeropuerto después de haber pasado la noche con Hange y ella volvía a su hogar. Le hizo bien estar con él, dormir con él, sentirlo.

La moneda estaba en el aire, era cuestión suya el que escogiera si darle una oportunidad a Levi o no.

.

.


	3. Conversación

Después de aparcar su auto en su cajón del estacionamiento, asegurarse de dejar la alarma activa y limpiar algunas motas de polvo en el mismo, caminó hacia el interior del edificio de su centro de trabajo, el Colegio de Arquitectos de Sina, en el cual estaba a cargo de la Vicepresidencia.

Entró a su oficina y lo primero que hizo fue encender la tetera para preparar su ya acostumbrado té negro. En eso estaba cuando unos leves toques en la puerta lo interrumpieron.

—Pase.

—¡Hola, Levi! Buenos días, para hoy tenemos... vaya, qué cara traes —la joven que entró, bajita de estatura, cabellos naranjas y una linda sonrisa, lo miró con una expresión curiosa.

—La misma de siempre, Petra. ¿Qué hay para hoy?

—¿Qué te pasó? Parece como si hubieras pasado la noche en vela.

—De qué hablas, si fue una de las mejores noches que he tenido.

—Pues no lo parece. No me digas que te fuiste de jerga y ya encontraste a la futura señora Ackerman —sonrió, pícara.

—Pasé la noche con Hange —soltó de repente. Petra abrió grandes los ojos mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.

—¿Dormiste con Hange? Dios, Levi, ¡tienes que contarme todo! —ella, presurosa, se sentó en una de las sillas frente al escritorio del hombre.

—No hay mucho que contar —él dejó escapar un suspiro de decepción.

—Vamos, como que no, ¿dónde se encontraron? ¿Tan pronto hicieron las pases? —la joven lo bombardeaba con preguntas que Levi no quiso responder en ese momento, pero tenía que hacerlo tarde que temprano, él y su gran boca.

—¿Qué es lo que hay para hoy? —repitió Ackerman, tratando de escapar de la conversación que sin querer, él mismo había provocado.

—El trabajo puede esperar, aún hay tiempo para eso, ahora cuéntame lo que pasó —ella se levantó y comenzó a preparar el té negro de Levi, pues según él, Petra hacía el mejor té que había tomado.

—Petra, no.

—¡Por favor! Estoy segura que quieres desahogarte, por eso me lo dijiste, sino lo habrías callado —ella tenía razón.

—Afuera —Levi señaló con la cabeza hacia la terraza que estaba en su oficina y Petra asintió con la cabeza mientras terminaba de preparar el té. El hombre le ayudó a cargar con la tetera y las tazas, pasando a traer de su escritorio una pequeña cajita color plata.

Se acomodaron en sus asientos, la mañana estaba algo calurosa, pero gracias a que había viento, se sentía un poco agradable. Levi sacó la cajita, extrajo un cigarrillo y un encendedor, encendió el pitillo a la vez que se lo llevaba a la boca para aspirar lentamente la nicotina.

—¡Cómo te atreves a fumar delante de mi bebé! Estás loco, Levi —lo reprendió ella al tiempo que le arrebataba de los labios el cigarrillo para apagarlo, romperlo y arrojarlo al cesto de basura mientras con sus manos extendidas trataba de ahuyentar el escaso humo que se generó.

—Tu bebé aún no sale, no le hace daño —murmuró él con molestia.

—Como que no, él respira el aire que yo respiro, y no quiero aspirar el humo de tu cigarrillo, además, eso es dañino para ti también —ella se cruzó de brazos un poco indignada.

—Bien, pero que sepas que ese mocoso cuando sea adulto, tomará este estúpido vicio —sentenció él, guardando en el bolsillo de su saco, la cigarrera.

—No será un fumador. Ahora sí, te escucho —sonrió mientras acomodaba un pequeño mechón de cabellos detrás de su oreja.

—Tch, para qué abrí mi boca.

—Exacto, ahora habla.

Él bebió un poco de té que se permitió saborear al tiempo que sacaba su celular y discretamente revisaba si tenía alguna notificación. Esa cuatro ojos, se lo dijo, le dijo que le avisara en cuanto llegara, seguramente se le habría olvidado... o no habría querido hacerlo, pues no tenía ninguna obligación de avisarle nada a él.

—La primera vez que la vi después de tanto tiempo, fue en un bar —se interrumpió para levantarse y recargarse en la baranda—, el día de mi cumpleaños. Iba acompañada de un mastodonte, y ayer en el condominio, se fue a colgar del cuello de otro mastodonte, ambos rubios.

—¿Será que ahora le gustan los rubios? —sugirió ella a sabiendas que eso molestaría a Levi.

—No lo sé, por su bien, espero que no.

—Y también por el tuyo, por lo que veo —bromeó la joven.

—Petra...

—Bien, bien, prosigue —sorbió un poco de té.

—Esa noche en el bar le pedí su número arriesgándome a que se negara, pero aceptó. La he mensajeado algunas veces pero, ayer que fue su cumpleaños, me llamó, estaba en la ciudad y me pidió que nos viéramos.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Ella te lo pidió? O sea que ya te perdono —Petra hizo gesto pensativo.

—Me dejó esperando una hora, hasta que volvió a llamar y me pidió que fuera a su departamento.

—¡Qué! —la joven dejó caer un paquetito de galletas que había sacado de su bolsillo— ¿En serio ella hizo eso? Vaya, Hange sí que es rara, no me extraña que ambos se gustaran.

—Petra —Levi, algo molesto, le lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos a su colega, ella solo ladeó su rostro, ignorando ese gesto—...

—Bien, bien, lo siento, pero es verdad, ustedes son raros, tu porque en lugar de ir a buscarla, comenzaste a salir hasta con la escoba, y ella en lugar de exigir una disculpa, se fue para no volver.

—Suficiente, es todo —él se alejó para ingresar a su oficina, haciendo que la joven lanzara un agudo chillido.

—Por favor, Levi, no seas así, sabes que solo estoy bromeando, las hormonas me hacen decir cosas que no debo —se excusó.

—¿Culpas a tu cría por eso?

—Claro que no, anda, siéntate y termina de contarme —Levi la miró y ella sonrió, caminó de nuevo hasta la silla para sentarse y seguir con su relato.

—Cenamos en el restaurante, la acompañé a su habitación y me pidió quedarme a dormir —dudó en seguir, pues Petra no había dicho nada, la miró y ella estaba atenta a sus palabras sin interrumpir, él sonrió internamente—. Eso hice, y temprano la llevé al aeropuerto —Petra seguía expectante.

—Wow, vaya, qué interesante. Olvidé que cuando cuentas algo, haces un resumen del resumen —ella removió un poco su taza—. ¿Eso fue todo? Dices que te pidió que te quedaras a dormir... ¿durmieron en la misma cama? —ella sonrió, pícara.

—En el sofá —él la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, omitiendo esa parte, quería guardárselo solo para él, nada más recordar, su cuerpo se estremecía, sentir a Hange de nuevo tan cerca de él, lo había hecho subir tan alto en la escala de la felicidad.

—¿Esperas que te crea?

—Cree lo que quieras.

—¿Y qué más se dijeron?

—Le dije que aun la amo.

Silencio.

—¿Que tú le dijiste qué? ¿Que la amas? —ella se asió en la mesa para inclinarse hacia Levi, exigiendo una respuesta.

—Sí, por qué...

—Eres tonto, ¿cómo te atreves a decirle eso después de tanto tiempo y de lo que le hiciste? La vas a asustar —un pitido interrumpió a la joven en su reprimenda, su reloj le avisaba que eran las diez en punto y debía ir a su oficina a iniciar su jornada laboral.

—¿Crees que estuvo mal? —él preguntó, por primera vez desde que comenzó la plática, su gesto se tornó confuso.

—Por supuesto, no quieras correr antes de siquiera caminar. Tienes que hacer de cuenta que apenas la conociste, han pasado muchos años desde su ruptura, que ahora mismo deben ser como dos extraños. Ambos han cambiado en este lapso de tiempo y deberían volver a conocerse, eso si no se asustó por lo que le dijiste, ¿cómo reaccionó ella a eso?

—No respondió nada y cambió de tema.

—¿Lo ves? Estoy segura que se asustó.

—Pero le pedí perdón —interrumpió él.

—Eso que, te digo que es como si fueran desconocidos, tú —lo señaló con sus delgados dedos—, al menos tú, deberías considerar en comenzar con ella de nuevo. Creo que es buena señal que ella misma te haya buscado para pasar su cumpleaños contigo, ya es un punto para ti. Aprovéchalo y no cometas más errores.

—¿Entonces la llamo para disculparme?

—Claro que no, la confundirías más. No muevas nada. Pero dime, ¿dónde vive ella, en qué trabaja? Me gustaría verla, seguramente está preciosa —ella sonrió mientras sujetaba sus rosadas mejillas.

—Yo... no pregunté eso —si las miradas mataran, habría caído fulminado gracias a la mirada molesta de Petra.

—¿Cómo que no preguntaste sobre ella? ¿Qué diablos hiciste, Levi?

—Ella fue la que preguntó cosas sobre mí, pero en cuanto yo le pregunté sobre ella, no me quiso decir nada.

—Levi, Levi, Levi —Petra restregó su mano en su rostro, frustrada—. Bien, entonces ella fue quien llevó todo anoche. Pero por Dios, ¿a quién se le ocurrió no insistir en saber de ella? Solo a Levi Ackerman.

—Oe, le pregunté, no sé por qué no me quiso responder —se defendió él, aunque por dentro era cierto, se sentía tan tonto y torpe, solo Hange lograba ponerlo así.

—Bueno, esta plática queda pendiente, tengo que irme a terminar los pendientes, en un rato más regreso para contarte lo de la nueva licitación —apoyó sus manos sobre la mesa para impulsarse y levantarse.

—¿Cuánto falta? —ignorando lo dicho por Petra, con un gesto de cabeza señaló hacia su vientre, que apenas se notaba un poco abultado.

—Oh, faltan tres meses, ansío porque llegue ese día, los dos estamos...

Tres golpes en la puerta interrumpieron a la joven, Levi cedió el paso, la puerta se abrió y se asomó un hombre alto, rubio y con una pequeña barba.

—Levi, ¿Petra ya te informó sobre la licitación? —preguntó, al ver a la joven embarazada sobándose el vientre, sonrió ante ese acto.

—No, tu esposa vino pero no a decirme sobre eso —Levi miró a Petra inquisitoriamente.

—Erd, cariño, en eso estaba pero, recordé que debes hacerlo tú, yo tengo más cosas que hacer. Bueno, los dejo; gracias por el té, Levi, nos vemos más tarde —Petra se acercó a Erd mientras él le sobaba el vientre, los dos sonreían y se miraban tan enamorados.

Levi los miró y sintió algo de envidia. Nunca había considerado tener una vida así, pero el ver a Hange de nuevo pensó que no estaba tan mal pensar de esa manera. Una vez que Petra se fue, Erd lo puso al tanto del nuevo proyecto que estaba por comenzar, tras una serie de trámites por fin habían logrado ganar la licitación para la construcción de un nuevo centro de investigación en la ciudad.

Pese a haber más compañías en el ramo, los directivos del centro de Investigación los eligieron a ellos porque se centraban más en cuidar el entorno y daños que con la construcción, pudieran ocasionar al ambiente, aunado que manejaban la arquitectura sustentable, que pocos profesionales en ese ramo ejecutaban.

La mañana pasó sin inconvenientes, le angustió no tener noticias de Hange. Recordó la plática con Petra y comprendió que estuvo mal, ya trataría de remediarlo en otra ocasión. Tomó su celular y justo al desbloquearlo, recibió un sms de Hange, diciéndole que había llegado con bien pero por su trabajo, no pudo avisarle antes.

Las horas siguieron su curso hasta la hora de salida, en la que una vez que subió a su auto, se dirigió al supermercado. Se abasteció con todo lo necesario para después volver a casa. Preparó la cena y mientras esta estaba en el fuego, tomó una ducha rápida, cenó y enseguida se dedicó a limpiar su apartamento.

¿Tendría él el valor de invitarla ahí algún día? Tenía que hacerlo, aunque después de tanto tiempo se sintió débil, pues a su mente venían los hechos que ocasionaron su ruptura. Era un joven estúpido que no tuvo el valor de afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos y egoísmo.

Al terminar de limpiar se acostó en el sofá color beige que estaba en medio de su sala, tomó su celular y lo miró sin encender la pantalla. Quería seguir el consejo de Petra, de no llamarla para no asustarla pero sus ganas fueron más fuertes y cedió ante el impulso. Con rapidez buscó su nombre en su lista de contactos y la llamó, tamborileó los dedos en el sofá, ansioso, esperando que ella respondiera, cosa que sucedió después de varios tonos justo cuando pensaba cortar la llamada.

—¿Hola?

—Hange...

—¿Levi? Oh, hola Levi, seguro ya estás descansando, ¿verdad? ¿Qué tal tu día?

—Bien, gracias. ¿Tú qué tal? —se sentía estúpido, hacía años que no había coqueteado ni intimado con nadie, sus conquistas se basaban en sexo sin compromiso y sin charlas de por medio y ahora no sabía cómo llevar una conversación que no fuera laboral.

—Bien también, algo apurada, estamos a punto de iniciar un gran proyecto, pero bueno, no hablemos de trabajo, estoy cansadísima, aunque también muy contenta.

—Ya somos dos, pero tienes que contarme sobre tu trabajo, ayer solo hablamos de mí y nada de ti —realmente era difícil comenzar de nuevo, no sabía cómo expresarse.

—Realmente no hay nada importante, pero bueno, la próxima vez que nos veamos, te prometo platicarte un poco más de mí.

—¿Solo un poco?

—Bueno —ella rio—, lo que quieras.

—¿Cuándo vendrás?

—Aun no estoy segura si el siguiente mes o hasta fin de año, pero no importa, si voy te avisaré. Me gustó mucho verte, Levi.

—¿De verdad? —él incorporó al escuchar lo dicho por la mujer.

—Sí, ahora las cosas están más claras en mi cabeza, creo que fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho después de lo que pasó, la distancia y el tiempo ayudan a sanar heridas.

—Hange, lo lamento.

—No te preocupes, ya te lo dije.

—Creo que tenemos que hablar de eso, ¿no te parece? —sugirió él.

—Creo que sí, creo que sí necesito hablar de eso, pero no te guardo rencor, éramos muy jóvenes e inexpertos para todo...

—No para todo —interrumpió él, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios al recordar las veces que se entregaron el uno al otro, con la vigorosidad de la juventud.

—¿Ah no? Entonces —ella guardó silencio, en cuanto comprendió lo dicho por Levi, se sonrojó para después gritar—... ¡enano, esas cosas no se dicen!

—Lo siento, no se me dan esas mierdas del humor.

—Lo sé, pensé que mejorarías tus chistes, pero veo que no.

Un pequeño silencio se instaló entre ellos, Levi tenía que pensar muy bien cómo hacer para evitar esos mutismos en el futuro, aunque precisamente él, era el menos indicado, ya que le gustaba no hablar demasiado, solo lo necesario.

—Bueno, ya no te interrumpo más, gracias por tomar mi llamada.

—Oh, gracias a ti por llamar, Levi. Que descanses.

—Adiós.

—Adiós.

Colgó y se acostó de nuevo en el sofá, colocó su antebrazo cubriendo sus ojos y susurró:  
—Petra tiene razón, soy un estúpido.

.

Pasaron los días y su compañera no hacía más que preguntarle su situación con su ex pareja, Levi no hallaba cómo quitársela de encima, además que tenía bastante con el trabajo que estaba por comenzar en un par de meses, él era el encargado de diseñar el edificio del centro de investigación de acuerdo a las exigencias y requerimientos del cliente.

Finalizó septiembre y él ya tenía avanzado un cincuenta por ciento del trabajo, incluso se dio el tiempo de elaborar una segunda opción, con algunos clientes no se sabía cómo reaccionarían ante la idea presentada y así él ya tendría algo más para mostrar.

En los primeros días de octubre, estando en la oficina de Levi, Petra insistió con el tema de Hange, y ante la negativa, ella le sugirió algo.

—¿Por qué no la invitas a nuestra fiesta de fin de año?

—¿Fiesta?

—Sí, estaría bien, ¿no? Sirve y al fin podré conocerla en persona.

—Faltan dos meses para eso.

—El tiempo se pasa volando, Levi. Además, sabes que siempre hacemos fiesta, que tú seas un amargado y no vayas, es diferente. Entonces, ¿la invitarás?

—¿Por qué te interesa tanto que invite a Hange?

—Ya te lo dije, quiero conocerla, quiero ver a la mujer que trae a Levi Ackerman enamorado desde hace tiempo y sufriendo en silencio la pena del amor imposible.

—Tch, deja de decir esas mierdas.

—¡Levi! ¡Ya te dije que no digas malas palabras frente a mi bebé! —Petra cubrió su vientre.

—Oye, mocoso, te enseñaré a decir muchas mierdas y tu madre no podrá evitarlo —dijo él, burlándose al ver la cara de su compañera irradiar un color rosado en sus mejillas.

—Eres imposible. La fiesta será en el hotel de siempre, sabes que necesito anotar asistencia. ¿Irás con ella? —Petra se puso seria mientras sacaba su agenda para anotar la decisión de Levi.

—Se lo diré.

—Levi, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? —Ella comenzó a anotar mientras seguía hablando— Los voy a registrar, tengo unos cuantos días antes para confirmar la asistencia, te lo recordaré también para que no se te olvide decirle a Hange, su apellido es Zoë si no mal recuerdo —Levi asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

Ackerman siguió en su trabajo, aunque no tan concentrado gracias a la interrupción de Petra. Quería que ya se fuera para que poder continuar, no podía darse el lujo de perder tiempo en pláticas de ese tipo, tenía que avanzar y tener todo listo cuanto antes.

—Si ya terminaste, cierra la puerta al salir.

—Grosero, pero no te vas a salvar de mí, seguiré intentándolo —ella empuñó su mano derecha y la colocó sobre su pecho, del lado del corazón.

—Como digas, adiós.

—Nos vemos, señor Ackerman —dijo ella con molestia, para después guiñarle el ojo y salir cerrando la puerta con suavidad.

Él aspiró una gran cantidad de aire para dejarlo salir con calma, se masajeó las sientes y echó su cabello hacia atrás. ¿Aceptaría Hange la invitación de acompañarlo a la fiesta de fin de año de su lugar de trabajo?

Se lo plantearía y esperaba que ella accediera a ir.

.


	4. Erwin Smith

¿Que no le guardaba rencor? Era cierto, no era una persona rencorosa, pero sentía que aún no podía perdonarlo del todo, aunque ya le había dicho que lo había hecho. En el fondo de su corazón, necesitaba escuchar algo más que un perdón de su parte, quería, necesitaba una explicación.

En eso iba pensando mientras estaba en el ascensor de la torre médica de Sina, la verdad era que no había dejado de pensar en Levi desde que lo vio hacía casi un año. Y haber pasado la noche con él no había ayudado mucho, pensó que ya había superado el asunto, pero tal parecía que estaba aferrada en hacer su vida un drama basado en ese hombre pequeño.

Siempre se reprendía mentalmente al darse cuenta que de nuevo pensaba en él. A pesar que ella le dijo que lo llamaría cuando estuviera en la ciudad, prefirió no hacerlo esta ocasión, ya que solo había regresado para visitar a su amigo Erwin.

En cuanto su vecino vino a su mente, su expresión cambió. Ese hombre llegó a su vida para darle un nuevo aire a su existencia, le ayudó en su tiempo con su recuperación después de la ruptura con Levi.

—Hola, qué tal Marlene. ¿Erwin está con paciente? —dijo Hange entrando al pequeño consultorio.

—¡Hange, que sorpresa!, buenas tardes. Sí, ya está con la última paciente, un embarazo —la asistente de Erwin, ginecólogo de profesión, la saludó con alegría.

—Llegué temprano entonces, no pude evitarlo —sonrió mientras tomaba una revista de farándula, arrugó la nariz y la hojeó sin ningún interés.

—Lo siento, es lo que hay, eso es lo que le gusta a las personas, de las revistas científicas que teníamos, nadie las hojeaba, solo unas cuantas personas, tú incluida —la mujer conversaba mientras ponía en orden su área de trabajo.

—Qué triste, prefieren consumir contenido basura a informarse sobre el bienestar y funcionamiento de su cuerpo.

—Pero ni modo, al cliente lo que pida —sonrió Marlene.

Se escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse, ambas giraron la cabeza pero no vieron salir a nadie, seguramente estaría pidiendo recomendaciones finales. Hange entonces caminó hacia el revistero y tomó un ejemplar, en su portada estaba la fotografía del centro de investigación que estaba a su cargo en la ciudad de Trost.

Ignoró a la mujer que salió del lugar, pero de reojo pudo ver que era una chica bajita con cabellos naranjas y una pequeña pancita de embarazada, volteó para mirarla rápidamente y sonrió, se veía hermosa esperando a su bebé.

—Tu cita para el siguiente mes ya está agendada, Petra. Te esperamos, cuídate mucho. ¿Tu esposo vino por ti?

—Sí, ya me llamó y está subiendo, hemos tenido muchísimo trabajo, pero al final sí pudo venir. Gracias, Marlene. Nos vemos, tú también cuídate.

Hange escuchó la conversación de las mujeres y vio a la joven que pasaba junto a ella, se despidió aun siendo una desconocida para ella, era una mujer muy amable.

—Hange, ¿quieres pasar? —Marlene preguntó.

—Sí quiero, pero mejor espero que Erwin termine.

—Bien, le ayudaré a limpiar el área para que termine pronto y podamos irnos.

—Marlene, no le digas a Erwin que estoy aquí, es una sorpresa —dijo guiñando el ojo.

—Oh, entiendo, entiendo. No te preocupes, no le diré nada—Marlene guardó unos segundos de silencio, dudando en decir su siguiente frase, al final titubeó—. Hange, tú y él...

—No, Marlene, lo nuestro se terminó hace mucho tiempo pero, siento un gran cariño por él que no puedo evitar venir a verlo y más hoy, que es su cumpleaños.

—Ya veo… No tienes que explicarme nada, pensé que ustedes aún tenían algo, son muy cercanos —Marlene sonrió, aliviada ante lo dicho por Hange, quien notó levemente como el semblante de la joven se relajaba, para enseguida tensarse otro poco—. Aunque a veces el comportamiento de Erwin me hace pensar lo contrario.

—¿Muchas mujeres?

—Menos que antes, pero sí. Bueno, Hange, me apresuraré. Déjame despedirme porque saliendo de allá, me voy sin detenerme —Zoë se levantó para ir al encuentro de la joven y se abrazaron— . Me dio mucho gusto verte, Hange. Nos vemos después, cuídate —Marlene, sonriente, apresó las manos de Hange entre las suyas para después soltarla y entrar al consultorio de Erwin.

Cinco minutos después, Marlene salió con prisa arrojando a Hange un beso y despidiéndose agitando la mano, dejó encendida la lámpara de escritorio y apagó la luz de la sala, quedando casi en penumbras. A los pocos segundos la puerta se abrió y salió Erwin. El aroma de la loción del varón llegó a las fosas nasales de Hange, que aspiró gustosa el embriagante y masculino olor.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Erwin Smith! —Hange saltó de su asiento y se lanzó hacia al hombre rubio. Este, asombrado, la miró con sorpresa y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

—Hange, ¿qué haces aquí? No me dijiste que vendrías, de haberlo sabido, habría cancelado mis citas de la tarde.

—Claro que no, por eso no te avisé, no quiero interferir con tu trabajo.

—Nunca interfieres. ¿Vamos a cenar?

—Por supuesto, yo invito.

—Ya lo veremos —él apagó la última luz y abrió la puerta para dejar salir a Hange.

—¿A dónde siempre?

—Claro, vamos.

Minutos después, estaban cenando. Platicaron de trivialidades y cosas sin importancia.

—Me arriesgué a venir a sabiendas que quizá ya tenías planeado salir con alguien.

—Esos tiempos ya pasaron, Hange. Ya estoy viejo para desvelarme, ya viste cómo quedé la vez pasada —Erwin sonrió, a Hange le encantaba escuchar esa sonrisa ronca y grave.

—Eres todo menos viejo, Erwin, estoy segura que aún eres un excelente amante.

—¿Quieres comprobarlo?

—Como dijiste, esos tiempos ya pasaron —Hange respondió aunque de pronto se arrepintió en el fondo. No habría estado mal un acostón con ese hombre.

—Lo sé, pero si algún día quisieras…

—Te buscaré si lo necesito.

Ambos rieron de buena gana, en definitiva, esos tiempos ya habían quedado en el pasado. Erwin fue un hombre muy especial en la vida de Hange. Después de cenar se dirigieron en el auto de Smith hacia el condominio donde ambos vivían. Acompañados del sonido del radio y cantando la mayoría de las canciones, llegaron a su destino. Caminaron tomados de la mano hasta que llegaron al ascensor.

Hange sintió pequeñas caricias sobre su mano, el toque era tan suave que se estremeció, volteó el rostro encontrándose con el siempre serio semblante de Erwin. Ella no soltó la mano del varón, al contrario, fortaleció el gesto. Así permanecieron en silencio hasta llegar al piso donde él vivía.

—¿Quieres venir conmigo?

—Me ofende el que me preguntes algo así —respondió ella.

Salieron del ascensor en cuanto la puerta se abrió. Erwin usó su llave electrónica mientras posaba su mano en la espalda de Hange invitándola a pasar a su departamento.

El lugar, aunque casi sin decoración, se sentía acogedor.

—¿Te ofrezco agua?

—Te lo agradezco —ella sonrió, mientras se sentaba en el sofá y encendía la televisión inteligente. Buscó el ícono de YouTube para escuchar algo de música, pocos segundos después, Erwin volvía con dos vasos con agua, los dejó sobre la pequeña mesa de centro y se sentó junto a Hange.

Cuando él se disponía a hablar, fue interrumpido por el sonido de su celular, vio la pantalla y sonrió para después susurrarle en el oído a Hange que debía atender la llamada. Ella solo sonrió mientras lo empujaba suavemente y se recostaba en el sofá.

Entró a la aplicación en la televisión y estaba un video a medio reproducir. Reinició la reproducción, Erwin estuvo escuchando jazz, pues eso se leía en el título del video. El lugar estaba en silencio, ya que el hombre salió a la pequeña terraza a continuar con su llamada.

Lo miró de espaldas, Erwin era muy alto y con un cuerpo bien formado, una espalda ancha y grandes manos, de repente le entró un escalofrío al recordar como esas manos recorrieron su piel alguna vez y le provocaban un gran placer. Sonrió y a su mente vino el momento en el que se conocieron y a partir de ahí crearon una historia entre ellos.

.

.

Hange tenía veintidós años la primera vez que asistió a una cita con el ginecólogo por insistencia de su madre, al enterarse que su niña ya había dejado de ser una señorita hacía unos cuantos años atrás. Le insistió que debía ir para llevar un control y evitar situaciones indeseadas.

Ella lo consideró innecesario, tanto por vergüenza como porque, según ella, ya no iba a tener sexo con nadie más durante mucho tiempo. Pero su madre no cesó en su intento de hacer que su hija asistiera al médico. Meses después, al fin cedió. Su madre le dio el número de su médico particular pero ella lo rechazó, buscaría por su propia cuenta. Con timidez buscó los nombres de médicos femeninos en el área pero, no encontró muchas opciones, al final, buscó en la guía telefónica y dejó que el azar se hiciera cargo. Cerró fuertemente los ojos y dejó caer su dedo sobre el papel, los abrió lentamente encontrándose con el nombre bajo su índice.

Se leía "Erwin Smith".

Llamó y la atendió una joven con voz tranquilizadora, pactaron la cita y dos días después, Hange en la sala de espera, estaba sentada hecha un manojo de nervios, quién diría que la joven temeraria que hacía frente a hombres corpulentos, estuviera temblando de nervios.

—Tranquila, el doctor es muy profesional, no tienes por qué temer —Marlene la asistente, trataba de tranquilizarla.

—No-no tengo miedo, solo estoy un poco nerviosa —la asistente sonrió ante el comportamiento de Hange.

—Ya verás cuando estés allá adentro, saldrás más rápido de lo que estás esperando.

Minutos después, salió una hermosa joven, alta, delgada y cabellos castaños, sonriendo y despidiéndose del doctor, ella no lo alcanzó a ver bien, porque este cerró inmediatamente la puerta, Marlene se asomó para decirle a Hange que pasara.

Inspiró y dejó salir un sonoro suspiro, enderezó su postura y caminó segura hacia el interior. Cerró la puerta detrás de si con cuidado y se quedó de pie, ahí no había nadie, después escuchó pisadas y como un hombre aparecía frente a ella.

—Buenas noches, señorita, Erwin Smith a sus órdenes —él extendió su mano ante ella, se sonrojó al ver que el ginecólogo era un hombre muy atractivo, rubio, ojos azules, gran estatura y un cuerpo ejercitado.

—Buenas noches —el sonrojo era evidente en ella.

—Tome asiento, por favor. Comenzaremos con unas cuantas preguntas para conformar su expediente.

Después de preguntar su nombre completo, edad y demás datos necesarios para tener la información completa, le explicó el proceso a llevar a cabo para realizar el test de Papanicolaou. Para él, fue fácil platicar con ella, ya que ella le comentó lo que había investigado sobre el tema, todo era más sencillo.

—¿Tiene alguna duda? —preguntó el médico.

—Ninguna —ella se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces, por favor, pase al cuarto de al lado, le voy a pedir que se quite las prendas inferiores y se coloque la bata que está sobre la camilla, en unos segundos estoy con usted.

Hange asintió y fue a donde le indicó el médico, se quitó los tenis y calcetas, después se quitó el pantalón. Olvidándose de la ropa interior, se colocó la bata y se sentó en la camilla a esperar a Smith.

Cuando él regresó, observó que Hange no se había quitado la ropa interior, se lo hizo saber y ella se sonrojó.

—Lo siento, doctor, no sé qué me pasa, es que yo...

—No se preocupe, es normal que sienta nervios, pero considere que no vamos a tardar mucho —trató de tranquilizarla.

—Bien, entonces... —con cuidado se despojó de su ropa, mientras Smith seguía con su trabajo. Hizo que Hange se recostara en la posición adecuada en la camilla, levantó las piernas de ella para colocarlas en las perneras y comenzar con el examen.

—Si siente molestia, dígamelo y me detendré, no tiene que sentir dolor, solo una leve presión al principio, necesito que esté lo más relajada posible. ¿Quiere algo de música para tranquilizarse?

—Creo... creo que así estoy bien, muchas gracias.

—Entonces, comenzaré —Hange no quiso perder de vista al hombre que miraba sin ningún morbo en sus ojos hacia su parte íntima. Sentía mucha vergüenza, pues el único que había estado ahí, era Levi. Pensar en él en ese momento, la hizo tensarse más, Erwin se lo hizo saber y le pidió calma.

Ella entonces se limitó a mirar de nuevo al hombre. Era sumamente atractivo, esas espesas cejas sobre esos ojos azules, era tan guapo. Y se miraba tan concentrado haciendo su trabajo, en ningún momento se sintió ultrajada ni nada parecido, era tan respetuoso que bendijo su suerte al haberse topado su nombre en la guía telefónica.

Aunque seguramente el hombre ya había visto tantos aparatos reproductores femeninos, que ya no le causaban sorpresa o siquiera curiosidad. ¿Cuántas vaginas habría explorado ya ese hombre? No se miraba tan joven pero tampoco tan mayor, le calculaba unos treinta años, sino es que menos. Pensando en esas cosas, sintió un pequeño movimiento en su parte íntima y Erwin levantando el rostro para mirarla.

—Hemos terminado —él le ayudó a bajar las piernas con cuidado, Hange terminó de incorporarse mientras Erwin salía del cubículo para lavarse las manos—, puede vestirse, la espero de este lado.

Él salió de inmediato, Hange se apresuró a vestirse y calzarse. Después se apoyó en la camilla y ahogó una risita. Eso fue todo, y ella muriéndose de vergüenza y nervios. Una vez que se vistió, regresó con el médico, se sentó y ya más tranquila, sonrió frente a él.

—Linda sonrisa, señorita. ¿Ve como no fue difícil?

—Ya sé, pero es mi primera vez en esto y bueno, nadie había visto ahí... solo... una persona y —… Hange se entristeció y él lo notó.

—No se preocupe, no creo que deba pensar en cosas que la hacen sufrir, una señorita tan bonita como usted, no debe reflejar tristeza en esos ojos.

—Ay, doctor, tan galante —ella se olvidó de su tristeza y comenzó a reír—, seguramente así le dice a todas sus pacientes —bromeó.

—Por supuesto que no, soy muy profesional —él la miró serio, sin reír. Ella se cohibió, Erwin lo notó y sonrió un poco—. Disculpe, solo bromeaba, aunque no es correcto que lo haga con las pacientes, pero, no me gusta su expresión triste.

—Bueno, no es como mi situación fuera feliz pero, no puedo evitarlo. Además, ¿Quién quiere ver a una chica fea y llorosa como yo?

—Usted no es fea, si me perdona el atrevimiento. No sé por qué dice esas cosas...

—Es que yo —… entonces Hange se desmoronó, Erwin se levantó de su asiento y le extendió un pañuelo desechable para que ella limpiara sus lágrimas.

—Tranquila, si desea llorar, hágalo.

—Pero usted...

—No se preocupe, tome el tiempo que necesite, voy por algo de agua.

Hange lloró, no era justo que aún siguiera sufriendo por lo que pasó con Levi. Ella era fuerte, mucho más fuerte que eso y no entendía por qué le afectaba tanto. La asistente de Erwin entró llevando un vaso con agua consigo para entregárselo, ella lo recibió y bebió, se tranquilizó un poco.

—¿Está todo bien, señorita?

—Sí, siento todas las molestias, ustedes ya quieren irse, seguramente, y yo los estoy retrasando.

—Para nada, usted tranquilícese y cuando se sienta lista, podremos irnos —Marlene acarició la espalda de Hange de manera tranquilizadora.

El teléfono de la recepción sonó, la joven se disculpó y se retiró para contestar, Erwin volvió.

—¿Está mejor?

—Sí, doctor, muchas gracias, qué pena con usted.

—No tiene por qué... esto que voy a hacer no es correcto, pero quiero asegurarme que usted esté bien. ¿Puedo llevarla a su casa?

—No se preocupe por mí, doctor —ella quitó sus anteojos y limpió sus lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos para después mostrar una gran sonrisa.

—¿Está segura?

—Bueno, pensándolo bien... quizá pueda acompañarme a mi casa —ella lo miró a los ojos, ya no le daba pena mirarlo directamente, después de todo, él ya le había visto hasta el alma minutos antes.

Meses más tarde, ya estaban involucrados en una relación, donde Erwin le devolvió la confianza que había perdido en sí misma. La hizo sentir querida y deseada, aunque lo que los mantenía unidos era el sexo. Hange descubrió muchas cosas gracias a ese hombre, pero aun con todo eso, no logró olvidar a Levi.

Finalizaron su relación de la manera más tranquila posible, en buenos términos y siendo buenos amigos, aunque cuando salían juntos, terminaban con sus cuerpos entrelazados debajo de las sábanas bajo los efectos del alcohol. Pero no se arrepentía en lo absoluto, estar en los brazos de Erwin era un placer.

.

.

—Estás muy pensativa —Erwin regresaba después de algunos minutos en que recibió la llamada.

—Oh, ya terminaste.

—Sí, una embarazada primeriza. Son las que más dudas tienen.

—Me lo imagino.

—¿Cómo estás, Hange? —él se sentó a su lado en el sofá, pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de ella.

—Creo que estoy bien.

—¿Crees? —Hange se abalanzó sobre Erwin atrapando sus labios entre los suyos, ansiaba besar a alguien, y no precisamente a él, pero era lo que tenía. Ella no se sentía bien.

—Lo siento, no está bien que siga con esto —dijo, arrepintiéndose por haber actuado por impulso.

—Por mí no hay problema, me encanta besarte, entre otras cosas —Erwin se acercó a ella, y presionó el lóbulo de su oreja entre sus labios.

—Vine y no le avisé a Levi que estoy aquí —él dejó de acariciarla después de escuchar eso.

—¿Sigues con eso? Deberías solucionar las cosas de una vez por todas —se irguió y colocó sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

—Sé que tengo que hablar con él, pero tengo miedo.

—Aún lo amas...

—Sí.

—Lo imaginé. Ya no eres una jovencita, intenta solucionar todo de una vez, si quieres estar con él, díselo.

—No es tan fácil, una parte de mi quiere hacerlo, pero otra no...

—A veces no te entiendo, eres un poco extraña en cuanto a las relaciones humanas.

—Mira quién lo dice, el señor no quiero enamorarme de nadie.

—Y no lo haré jamás. ¿Te quedas a dormir?

—Erwin, me ofendes, desde hace rato me haces preguntas que sabes que no debes hacer —ella se irguió para después tomar un cojín y arrojarlo a la cara del rubio— espera, pediré un pastel al restaurante.

—Que rico, que sea de chocolate, por favor.

—Genial —ella marcó e hizo el pedido.

La noche pasó tranquila, ellos comiendo pastel y contándose tonterías, Hange se sentía bien estando con Erwin, lo que daría por enamorarse de él, pero su corazón estaba en otra parte.

Durmieron abrazados en la cama de Smith, al día siguiente despertaron muy temprano, Hange fue a su departamento, se preparó y él se ofreció a llevarla al aeropuerto, se despidieron.

—Gracias por venir a verme, Hange.

—Como no venir en tu cumpleaños, me gustó mucho verte, cuídate, grandulón. Nos vemos la siguiente vez.

—Cuídate tú también, y piensa bien en tu asunto. Avanza o déjalo morir de una vez por todas.

—Gracias, nos vemos, te aviso en cuanto llegue.

Erwin tenía razón. Hange tenía mucho que pensar.


	5. Mike Zacharius

Hange caminaba a paso lento entre las grandes calles de la ciudad, se encontraba meditando si debía visitar o no a Mike, ya que era su cumpleaños. A veces solía sentirse extraña visitando a su amigo estando Nanaba presente que, aunque eran amigas, estaba segura de que quizá debía ser algo incómodo para los tres estar en un mismo sitio.

Su celular sonó de pronto, sacándola de sus cavilaciones, sacó de su bolso el pequeño aparato y miró la pantalla. " _Nanaba"_ , se leía. Cerró los ojos mientras alzaba las cejas, dejó salir un pesado suspiró para responder.

—Hola, Nana.

 _—¿Hange? Hola, amiga. ¿Todavía estás en la ciudad? Sabes que hoy es cumpleaños de Mike, ¿verdad? Espero no lo hayas olvidado._

—Claro que no lo olvido, y sí, todavía estoy aquí.

 _—¿Por qué no vienes a cenar a la casa? Estoy segura de que a Mike le gustará que nos visites._

—Gracias por tu ofrecimiento, pero no quiero ser una molestia.

 _—Nunca lo eres. Hange, ¿está todo bien? Te noto preocupada._

—¿Eh? Ah, sí, sí, todo bien, no te preocupes.

 _—Entonces, ¿te esperamos para cenar?_

—Tu ganas, llego en unos minutos.

 _—Muy bien, aquí nos vemos. Con cuidado._

—Sí, nos vemos —ella colgó sin ánimos.

Hange y Nanaba eran amigas desde la infancia, se separaron al terminar la secundaria, pues su amiga se mudó a Rose por un nuevo trabajo de su madre. Desde ahí perdieron el contacto, la jovencita era la única verdadera amiga de Hange.

Pasó caminando frente a una pastelería, entró y pidió un pastel de moka sin nueces, pues su amiga era alérgica a ellas. Minutos después, le entregaron una caja con su pedido, y teniendo ya lo más importante, se puso en marcha hacía la casa de sus amigos.

En todo el trayecto no dejó de pensar en cómo eran los caminos de la vida, esa maraña de relaciones humanas que hacía que te toparas con personas importantes y otras no tanto, pero que ambas te llevan a tener aprendizajes. Gracias a algo superior, ella había conocido a buenas personas que le ayudaron en su andar a través de esos difíciles años.

Esas amistades y algunas desatinadas experiencias la forjaron y la hicieron lo que era hoy en día, una mujer fuerte, independiente, segura de sí misma y con muchas ganas de seguir avanzando.

Ese buen estado anímico se debía a Mike, ese hombre que ahora estaba comprometido con su mejor amiga, y en algún tiempo fue pareja de Hange.

.

Sus delgados dedos tocaron el pequeño botón situado al lado de la puerta de la pequeña residencia. No pasaron más que unos cuantos segundos para que la hoja de madera se abriera y dejara ver a la residente del lugar.

Nanaba, una hermosa mujer rubia, esbelta y con cabello corto le daba la bienvenida, dándole un efusivo, pero poco cómodo abrazo, a causa de que Hange aún cargaba con el pastel.

—Hange, no te hubieras molestado, vamos, pasa —susurró la rubia ayudándola con la caja que llevaba el postre y cerrando la puerta con las caderas.

—No es molestia, además, si es un cumpleaños debe haber pastel, ¿no es así? —Hange sonrió ampliamente.

—Seguro —Nanaba respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Hasta en eso son parecidos.

—¿De qué hablas? —Nanaba la miró sin comprender.

—Nada, nada. Disculpa, ¿puedo pasar a tu baño?

—Por supuesto, ya sabes dónde está, mientras yo guardaré esto.

—Bien, gracias —Hange caminó hasta el sanitario cuando escuchó que Nanaba le preguntaba algo.

—¿Qué sabor es? —gritó desde la cocina.

—¡Es una sorpresa! —exclamó la mujer de anteojos.

Minutos después, Nanaba se encontraba en la cocina preparando los últimos detalles para la cena de cumpleaños de Mike, que aún no llegaba del trabajo.

Hange se ofreció a ayudar, pero la rubia se lo impidió. Zoë hizo caso omiso y ayudó a poner los cubiertos y demás en la mesa, terminaron rápido y se fueron a sentar al sofá para descansar unos minutos en lo que llegaba Mike.

—¿Y cómo te ha ido? —preguntó Hange

—Muy bien, todo perfecto, en el trabajo también. Hange —Nanaba dudó un poco antes de seguir hablando—… desde hace tiempo quiero hacerte una pregunta, quizá te parezca incómoda, pero...

—Vamos, pregunta lo que sea —la animó.

—Bueno...

—¿Sí?

—¿Por qué terminaste tu relación con Mike? —Nanaba se miraba algo nerviosa, y Hange por igual, incluso abrió un poco más los ojos, denotando sorpresa por la pregunta.

—¿A qué viene eso? ¿Acaso algo malo pasó entre ustedes?

—No, no, nada de eso —Nanaba sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente, negando.

—¿Entonces?

—Es solo que... Mike es el mejor hombre que he conocido... y me extraña que las cosas entre tú y él no hubieran funcionado. Aunque también tiene sus pequeños defectos —sonrió.

—Las cosas entre Mike y yo se dieron de una manera bastante extraña, pero... Nana, ¿no es incómodo para ti escuchar eso?

—Claro que no, estoy perfectamente consciente que eso sucedió hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Mike nunca te ha platicado nada?

—Se lo he preguntado, pero siempre que le pregunto me responde, "los caballeros no tenemos memoria", mientras voltea el rostro —dijo ella, imitando al hombre, haciendo que Hange se carcajeara ante la imitación.

—Me lo imagino. Pero está bien, te lo contaré —Hange inspiró mientras estiraba las piernas y cruzaba sus tobillos—. Conocí a Mike cuando entré a trabajar al Cinvesgen.  
Él era el director general del departamento de ingeniería. Cuando nos presentaron sentí que había una química con él que no había sentido con nadie. Además, que Mike es un hombre que impone con su presencia y su gran estatura, maldito grandulón —Nanaba rio por lo último—.

Días después, platicábamos como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, yo pensé que el tipo era de muchos amigos, pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando me dijeron que Mike no solía entablar amistades en el trabajo y solo hablaba para lo necesario. Entonces, ¿cómo era posible que él y yo fuéramos grandes amigos?

Lo cierto es, que sentí un gran apoyo de su parte, me escuchaba y me aconsejaba cómo debía actuar ante algunos impulsos y eventualidades en el trabajo, si bien algunas veces eso era en vano, la mayoría de ellas sí le hacía caso, porque, sentía que debía hacerlo.

Le platiqué todas mis inquietudes referentes al trabajo y también de mi vida personal. Le conté de Erwin, uno que otro muchacho que se cruzó en mi camino, y de Levi... conocía casi todo de mí. De repente, un día cualquiera, sentí la necesidad de estar más cerca de él, no solo como amigos, sino como algo más —Hange miró con vergüenza a su rubia amiga.

—No tienes nada que temer, continúa —Nanaba acarició el dorso de la mano de Hange y la miró con ternura.

—Malinterpreté la amistad y cariño con algo más, le dije a Mike que fuéramos al cine, él aceptó, después que terminó la función, salimos a caminar a un pequeño parque. Entonces, ahí con la luna y estrellas de testigos, me le declaré —Hange se cubrió los ojos.

—¿Qué tu hiciste qué? —Exclamó Nanaba, sorprendida —¿Fuiste tu quien dio el primer paso? ¡No puedo creerlo! —ella se carcajeó. Hange la miró, pues era extraño que Nanaba demostrara sus emociones de esa manera.

—Sí, fui yo, y ya basta, no te rías —le lanzó un pequeño cojín a su amiga para que dejara de reír.

—No puedo creerlo, quizá por eso Mike nunca quiso contarme nada —respondió ya más tranquila, abrazando el almohadón.

—Podría ser. A partir de ese día comenzamos a salir, aunque fuimos discretos en el trabajo, no queríamos que se hicieran habladurías, si nuestra relación avanzaba, quizá lo diríamos. Lo bueno fue que nunca lo demostramos, porque no prosperamos como pensamos —Hange sonrió.

—¿Eso por qué?

—Como te dije, malinterpreté la amistad con algo más. Con Mike me sentía segura y protegida, sentía una calidez semejante a cuando estaba con mi padre. Después de que terminamos lo analicé y me di cuenta de que lo que sentía por Mike, era lo equivalente a lo que sientes por tu padre o tus hermanos, aunque bueno, yo no tuve hermanos, pero sí mi padre. Igualmente, cuando me aconsejaba lo hacía de una manera a como lo hacía mi papá.

—Además que es mayor que tú, bueno, que ambas.

—Sí, nos lleva un par de años.

—¿Eso te hizo terminar con él?

—No, claro que no... fue... otra cosa que es muy vergonzosa para mí, ¡y no estoy segura de poder contártelo! —Hange cerró fuerte los ojos, para después cubrirse la cara con el cojín que arrebató de brazos de Nanaba.

—Vamos, no seas así, no puedes dejarme con la duda —la rubia se miraba divertida.

—Bien, luego no digas que no te lo advertí... después de dos meses en que iniciamos una relación, si es que eso era una relación de pareja, fueron pocas las veces en la que nos besamos. Además, que eran besos como los que da alguien en su primer beso. Nunca conocí su lengua ni si era buen besador —Nanaba comenzó a reír, al ver y escuchar a su amiga contar algo así, Hange continuó—. Una vez salimos a una fiesta de cumpleaños de un compañero y bebimos un poco, más yo. Entonces como yo no quería ir a mi casa, le pedí que me llevara a la suya. Ay no, ¡qué pena! —Hange se acostó entonces en el sofá haciéndose un ovillo.

—Oye, oye, ¡sigue contando!

—Eres perversa, mujer —Hange la miró, achicando los ojos.

—No pensé que sería tan divertido escuchar su historia —Nanaba aplaudió.

—Te odio —Hange se reincorporó y siguió relatando—. Una vez que llegamos a su casa, bueno, comencé a besarlo, primero torpemente y después con más intensidad, Mike se rehusó en un principio, pero supongo que cuando hay necesidad, hay necesidad. Entonces también comenzó a besarme. Estuvimos así un rato hasta que fuimos a su recámara —se detuvo y miró a Nanaba, no se miraba descompuesta, enfadada ni traicionada, solo sonreía y solo así, Hange prosiguió—. Estando en su cama, bueno, intentamos hacer el amor, pero... pero... ¡no pude! ¡él tampoco! Y así, los dos desnudos, nos miramos y comenzamos a reír como locos.

—¿Qué dices? ¿O sea que Mike y tú nunca...

—No, nunca. Intentamos, pero, no. Es como si intentáramos tener sexo con un familiar o algo así. Nos teníamos mucha confianza y amor el uno por el otro, pero no del tipo de amor carnal o pasional. Entendí que por eso no nos besábamos a menudo.

—Es increíble. Mi Mike es maravilloso —Nanaba sonrió y un hermoso brillo iluminó sus ojos.

—Lo es, es un excelente amigo y un gran ser humano, y eso de gran, lo digo literalmente.

—Vaya, no pensé que iba a escuchar algo así, yo pensé que...

—¿Pensaste que copulábamos como si no hubiera un mañana?

—Pues... ¿sí? —Nanaba alzó una ceja.

—¿A poco así llevan su relación ustedes? ¿Copulan todo el tiempo? —Hange sonrió pícara y arrojó a su amiga de nueva cuenta el pequeño cojín.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Yo no dije eso! —exclamó la rubia, siendo su turno de cubrirse los ojos, pues su rostro se tiñó de un bello tono carmesí, resaltando sus orejas y pómulos.

—Ya te descubriste tu solita, Nanaba. Míralos, y tan serios que se ven —Hange se unió a las risas de su amiga, reían tanto que no escucharon el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

—Vaya, comenzaron la fiesta sin mi, que malas —Mike se plantó frente a las mujeres, que al verlo a él ahí de pie, enderezaron sus posturas, limpiándose las lágrimas a causa de la risa.

—Claro que no, cariño. Hange solo me estaba contando un chiste.

—Debió ser un chiste muy bueno, pero conociendo a Hange, creo que fue bastante malo y por eso estás riendo así —Mike se sentó junto a Nanaba para tomar su rostro, depositarle un beso en la frente y finalizó dando un tierno beso en los labios de la mujer.

Hange miraba enternecida la estampa, estaba contenta con la relación de dos de sus mejores amigos. Si bien ambos eran de caracteres iguales, entre ellos se decían todo con solo una mirada, no necesitaban las palabras para decirse cuánto se amaban.

—Oigan, oigan, dejen de comer frente a los pobres, ¡contrólense por el amor de las murallas!

—Qué aguafiestas eres, Hange. Tengo hambre, ¿ustedes no? —Mike se levantó y ofreció su mano a su prometida para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

—Por supuesto, ya está todo listo, solo faltaba el festejado.

—Así es, hasta el pastel ya está listo para ser comido —Hange secundó a su amiga.

—Perfecto, entonces vamos a cenar.

.

Una vez que terminaron de cenar y comieron una pequeña porción de pastel, el teléfono de la casa sonó. Nanaba atendió y era su madre, así que se disculpó con Mike y Hange para ir a la sala y hablar con ella.

Mike y Hange se quedaron en la cocina para lavar los trastos y dejar todo limpio y en orden.

—Espero no te enojes —Hange secaba los platos con un paño—, le conté a Nanaba lo nuestro.

—¿Qué hiciste qué? —Mike la miró mientras cerraba el grifo.

—Eso, le conté lo que pasó entre nosotros.

—¿Qué fue lo que le contaste?

—Todo.

—¿A qué te refieres con _todo_?

—A todo, ¿qué parte de todo no comprendes, grandulón? Apresúrate, dame los demás platos para secarlos.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Ella me lo pidió. La noté muy tranquila, además, bueno, creo que era lo que necesitaba saber, que no pasó nada entre nosotros. ¿Por qué no se lo contaste antes?

—No me correspondía —él volvió a su tarea de lavar los platos abriendo el grifo del agua.

—Vaya, olvidé lo caballeroso que eres —sonrió sarcástica.

—Claro que lo soy. Espero hayas disfrutado haberme dejado en ridículo.

—Bueno, nos reímos mucho, la hubieras visto, su cara toda colorada, se veía hermosa. Mas te vale que la ames lo que te reste de vida, grandote —le golpeó levemente el pecho.

—No tienes que decírmelo, la amo y se lo demuestro. Gracias por presentármela, sin ti, no hubiera conocido al amor de mi vida, que, además huele delicioso —Mike aspiró el ambiente y sonrió, complacido.

—Me alegro mucho por eso —Hange sonrió con tristeza.

—Pues no se nota.

—Lo lamento, estoy un poco cansada y pensar que mañana tengo que regresar...

—Esto de los viajes está acabando contigo. Cambiando drásticamente de tema, ¿Qué has sabido sobre el nuevo centro de investigación? ¿Tú serás la responsable?

—Todo apunta a que sí —secaba el último cubierto, lo dejó en su sitio y se recargó en la encimera—. No sabes lo mucho que me ayudaría el estar fija en un solo lugar.

—Aunque aquí sigue el tipo feo que encontramos en el bar.

—Se llama Levi, ¿Qué nunca le dirás por su nombre?

—No.

—Hombres...

—Gracias por venir, Hange.

—Vamos, no es nada. No agradezcas ni te pongas sentimental que no va contigo. Y por favor, no hablemos de Levi y demás…

—Solo déjame decirte que me alegro de que hayas dejado de lado tu vida loca. Te tomaste muy en serio lo de tu elevada autoestima —dijo él, con sorna.

—Ya quedó en el pasado, no me lo recuerdes.

—A final de cuentas, hiciste lo que quisiste con quien quisiste, te encaprichaste mucho, ¿no lo crees? ¿qué enseñanza obtuviste de ello?

—¿Placer carnal?

—Idiota.

—¡Mike! ¿Por qué le dices así a Hange? —Nanaba regresó de la llamada con su mamá y le dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda al hombre.

—Déjalo, me lo merezco, y tiene razón. Fui un desastre durante un buen tiempo, pero como repito, todo eso se terminó. Mike fue quien me hizo recapacitar. Así que creo que tiene el derecho de llamarme así —Hange sonrió, triste.

—Claro que no, aprendiste de tus errores, así que no mereces ser llamada así. Mike, estás castigado —sentenció la rubia.

—¿Qué? ¿Yo qué hice?

—Vamos, Nana, no puedes castigarlo en su cumpleaños.

—Claro que puedo y lo haré. No mas pastel para ti, Mike.

—No, por favor, no puedes hacerme esto, mujer —el hombre se acercó a su prometida, la abrazó y le imploró que no lo dejara sin postre.

Sin duda Mike había sido un gran apoyo para Hange, mas que un amigo, lo consideraba un hermano. Ella rio, sus amigos la hacían feliz. Ella también lo era, pero sentía que le faltaba algo para sentir la felicidad que necesitaba y anhelaba sentir. ¿Levi sería ese algo que le faltaba?

La joven pasó la noche en casa de sus amigos y por la mañana la llevaron a su departamento para ir de vuelta a la ciudad donde estaba trabajando. Era verdad, ya comenzaba a cansarse de esa situación. Se despidió de ambos con un fuerte abrazo para volver a su vida cotidiana.


	6. Error

Petra se encontraba desde muy temprano en la oficina de vicepresidencia, estaba esperando para charlar, era viernes y extrañamente tenía pocos pendientes que terminar, así que decidió tener una pequeña plática con Levi. No podía creer que fueran tan buenos amigos, teniendo él la fama de alguien con una gran habilidad para ahuyentar a la gente a causa de su carácter.

Era un hombre incomprendido y prejuzgado, ya que el auténtico Levi, bajito de estatura era una persona amable, pero sobre todo empática muy en el fondo de su persona. Aunque dominaba más su carácter arisco.

Por eso, en un momento dado, ella tuvo sentimientos fuertes por él. Cuando le confesó lo que sentía hacia él, Levi con toda la calma del mundo le hizo saber que no era el hombre indicado para ella, y quizá para nadie.

Petra conocía perfecto la fama de Levi de ser un mujeriego, pero nadie nace con defectos, y después de cerciorarse de que nunca tendría oportunidad con él, se dedicó a develar el misterio detrás de la careta fría del pequeño hombre. Siendo psicóloga, logró hacer que él se abriera con ella y le permitiera hurgar en el casi fondo de su corazón.

Fue entonces, que un día le platicó sobre Hange.

En pocas palabras, le dio a entender que él le había hecho daño, ocasionando que ella se alejara de él para no volver. Levi salió lastimado a consecuencia de su propia estupidez, pero no quiso ahondar más en los recuerdos.

Levi también le mostró una fotografía de él y Hange cuando jóvenes. Ella tenía catorce años y él diecisiete, fue en esa ocasión donde él la conoció, y Petra también, a través de esa imagen.

Petra lo regañó al enterarse que no tenía una fotografía aparte de esa. " _No me gustan las fotografías",_ se excusó él. A pesar de haberle contado una parte de su vida, no lo hizo del todo, y por eso Levi no había cerrado el asunto de manera definitiva. Ella lo miraba salir con cuanta mujer se le pusiera enfrente, aunque él siempre trató de evitar a los potenciales clientes femeninos de la empresa, fuera de esta, se olvidaba de los formalismos.

 _"Sé lo que hago",_ respondía él cuando Petra le pedía parar referente al asunto de las mujeres. No había fin de semana donde él no saliera con una mujer diferente cada vez. Era verdad, él no era el indicado para ella, por eso tenía que ayudarlo a superar ese tema de su pasado.

Levi fue el causante que ella conociera a su esposo Erd. Los hombres se conocieron en el bar que Levi solía frecuentar, Gin era ingeniero y a Ackerman le interesó la manera en la que el joven se expresaba de su profesión, lo citó en el colegio de arquitectos donde tuvo una plática con los integrantes de la asociación y decidieron contratarlo. Petra, al ser la jefa de Recursos Humanos, trató con Erd y ahí se dio el flechazo. Un par de años después, Levi fue el padrino en la boda de sus colegas.

Petra se sobó el vientre ante esos recuerdos. Levi era un buen tipo, pero debía superar sus problemas para poder llevar una vida sin complicaciones y libre de asuntos que le oprimían el corazón. Ella tenía que devolverle el favor, le ayudaría. Solo que él siempre se mostraba esquivo a la hora de tratar de develar la raíz del problema, por eso, ese día que él se abrió un poco más al decirle que había dormido con Hange, no quiso quitar el dedo del renglón. Iba a ayudar a su amigo sea como fuera, él merecía la oportunidad de ser feliz, de hacía un año a la fecha él había mostrado un cambio positivo, había dejado de salir con mujeres e incluso había dejado de fumar considerablemente.

Así como él contribuyó con su felicidad, ella haría lo mismo con su amigo, lo ayudaría a ser feliz con la mujer que tanto amaba.

.

—Pero que —… dijo al entrar a su oficina y ver a Petra con la tetera en la mano.

—Buen día, Levi. A tiempo como siempre, apresúrate, el té está listo.

—Qué es lo que quieres...

—Ay, que grosero, ahora una ya no puede preocuparse por sus amigos —ella agachó el rostro.

—Petra, ¿puede ser en otra ocasión? Necesito terminar hoy la siguiente parte del proyecto, la próxima semana tendremos la visita de los directivos del centro para... para qué te digo esto si ya lo sabes.

—Levi, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿verdad?

—Sí —él se sentó, rindiéndose ante la joven—, pero hoy de verdad no estoy de humor.

—¿Mañana? —ella insistió, él se pasó la mano por el rostro y alisó su cabello hacia atrás.

—Mañana es sábado.

—Puedes venir a casa, pero no te preocupes, Erd no estará, irá a ver a su madre.

—¿Tu por qué no vas?

—Bueno —ella posó su mano delicadamente sobre su abultado vientre—, no es bueno que a estas alturas viaje, así que por eso me quedaré.

—Tu ganas —él se rindió—, mañana voy a tu casa por la mañana, ahora, fuera, debo trabajar.

—Uy, qué genio, vendré más tarde por un par de firmas, nos vemos —ella se dispuso a retirarse con una taza de té en la mano y su agenda bajo el brazo, Levi se levantó para abrir la puerta y la joven saliera.

Una vez que quedó solo, Levi procedió a trabajar.

La maqueta del proyecto llevaba el ochenta y cinco por ciento de avance. Iba a buen ritmo, desde que había dejado de perder el tiempo con las mujeres ocasionales los fines de semana, se había vuelto más productivo de lo que ya era, toda esa energía la derrochaba en su trabajo.

Pero siempre en algún momento del día terminaba pensando en Hange. Cuando eso sucedía, él le enviaba un pequeño _sms_ con un simple saludo, tenía suerte cuando ella le respondía, porque otras veces no recibía respuesta. Era un juego del que se estaba hartando, no porque ella no respondiera, sino porque quería hacer algo más que mensajearla.

Mas tarde, tal y como lo prometió, Petra regresó.

—Ya hay fecha para recibir a los del _Cinvesgen_ y no es la que esperábamos. El once de enero los tendremos a todos aquí presentes; directivos, administrativos y los ingenieros en jefe de los departamentos.

—Pensé que sería antes, como estaba estipulado.

—Lo creí también, pero no sé en qué cosas andan que pospusieron la reunión. Mejor para nosotros, así hay más tiempo de preparar el proyecto. ¿Tú ya tienes tu segunda opción? —Petra se acercó al escritorio de Levi y observó que este estaba concentrado en terminar la maqueta del edificio—. Te quedó perfecto, como siempre —Levi le respondió con un sonido emitido por su garganta— ¿Qué pasa, algo te molesta?

—No.

—¿Entonces?

—Aún no soluciono el asunto de los paneles solares —él cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, reflexivo.

—Pensé que ya lo habías platicado con Erd.

—Aún no, pero todavía tenemos tiempo. Mientras tanto comenzaré con la segunda maqueta, ¿ya tienen fecha para la inspección del terreno?

—Sí, el doce de enero.

—Debería ser enseguida de la reunión, no al día siguiente, eso es pérdida de tiempo.

—Fue petición de ellos. Solo espero que al final no presionen y quieran que aceleremos el trabajo.

—Eso no sucederá.

—Ojalá. Levi, necesito me firmes estos documentos, por favor —Petra dejó caer los papeles sobre el escritorio, haciendo que Levi la mirara con gesto serio.

—Parece que alguien tiene prisa.

—Sí, así que por favor, firma ya —. Levi comenzó a firmar los documentos con rapidez para no detener a la joven por más tiempo, le extendió los papeles y ella los tomó.

—¿Sigues queriendo que vaya a tu casa?

—Claro, no me has escuchado que lo haya cancelado.

—Nos vemos a las diez. Adiós.

—Hasta mañana, que descanses.

Petra salió cerrando la puerta dejando a Levi sumido en sus pensamientos. Seguramente la joven le haría revivir momentos que se había encargado de mantener sepultados durante tanto tiempo.

.

Al día siguiente Levi suspiró antes de tocar el timbre del departamento de Erd y Petra; comenzó sentirse ansioso y con ganas de volver sobre sus pasos para no enfrentar lo que le esperaba. Una vez que presionó el botón, escuchó la voz de Petra gritarle que esperara, hasta que finalmente ella abrió la puerta.

—Vaya, llegaste antes —sonrió Petra, permitiéndole pasar.

—Diez minutos antes —Levi entró, llevaba consigo un pastel de queso con fresas, el favorito de Petra durante su estado de gestación. Ella chilló al ver el postre y sonrió ampliamente. Tomó con suavidad el pastel para guardarlo en el frigorífico— ¿Ya desayunaste? —Preguntó él, mientras observaba el departamento de su compañera, era un lugar pequeño pero muy acogedor.

—Sí, con Erd, él se fue hace media hora. ¿Y tú?

—Ya, gracias.

—Bien, entonces podemos ir al grano —ella sonrió mientras volvía de la cocina y se instalaban en la sala.

—Qué quieres saber.

—Todo, quiero ayudarte con esto, estoy segura que estás en un punto en el que ya no sabes qué hacer o decir.

—No estoy seguro si podré —susurró con pesar.

—No voy a presionarte, pero si quieres, comienza por el principio —ella sonrió.

—Graciosa —Petra le respondió con una pequeña carcajada—. Conocí a Hange cuando yo tenía diecisiete años y ella catorce…

...

...

—¿Qué haces mirando hacia allá? —una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, provenía del árbol de donde estaba recargado justo frente a una gran casa.

—Qué mierda te importa —respondió con su tono inexpresivo, tratando de ocultar la sorpresa de saberse observado sin darse cuenta.

—Solo quiero saber qué haces mirando ahí.

—Mocoso idiota, no tengo que darte explicaciones —él giró su cabeza hacia atrás, pero no vio a nadie, de pronto escuchó una fuerte carcajada que provenía de arriba de él.

—Estoy acá arriba, niño. Y no soy un mocoso —alto, en una rama de ese frondoso árbol, estaba un chico delgado, su cabello revuelto y castaño le pareció algo espantoso, se dejó caer al suelo, para caer de pie justo frente a él—. Soy una chica, ¿qué no ves? —dijo ella, palpándose el pecho.

—No.

—Encima estás ciego, creo que eres tu quien necesita anteojos —río de nuevo, con esa sonrisa escandalosa.

—Cállate.

—Oye, todavía no me dices qué haces mirando esa casa. ¿Vas a entrar? ¿Esperas a alguien?

—Deja de preguntar tanto.

Mientras hablaban, Levi no se percató que alguien se acercaba a ellos.

—Hola chicos. Hijo, llegaste temprano —la suave voz de una mujer llamó la atención de ambos chicos.

—¿Hijo? —preguntó la chica.

—Sí, este jovencito es mi hijo, Hange.

La mujer que llegó junto a ellos era la madre de Levi, Kuchel. Ambos muy parecidos, solo que el carácter de la mujer, aparentemente, era más tranquilo que el del muchacho.

—Kuchel, tú eres muy bonita, no sé por qué tu hijo es tan feo —soltó la joven, con lo que la mujer comenzó a reír.

—Claro que no, Levi es… Hange, ven aquí. ¿Quieres salir en la fotografía? —la madre de Levi sacó una pequeña cámara fotográfica.

—¡Sí!, me gustan las fotos, ¿dónde me coloco?

—Junto a Levi, vamos, hijo, sonríe —Kuchel se alejó un poco y comenzó a buscar un buen ángulo para tomar la fotografía. Sonrió al ver que su hijo se mostraba incómodo mientras Hange iba de un lado a otro, buscando un buen lugar.

—Sí, enano, sonríe —justo cuando Hange, unos centímetros más alta que Levi sonrió ampliamente mostrando su blanca sonrisa, él cerró los ojos y Kuchel tomó la fotografía.

—¡Bien! Kuchel, quiero ver esa foto, ¿cuándo la traerás?

—En cuanto pueda revelarla la traeré, no te preocupes —Kuchel respondió mientras guardaba su cámara.

—¿No quieres que te tome una foto con...

—Suficiente, madre, vámonos —Levi, interrumpiendo a Hange, tomó del brazo a su madre y comenzó a caminar para alejarse de ahí.

—¡Hasta mañana, Hange! —Kuchel se despidió agitando la mano libre mientras era jalada por su hijo.

—¡Adiós, Kuchel! ¡Adiós, Levi!

Ya alejados, el joven comenzó a quejarse de la actitud de la chica. Le preguntó si la conocía.

—Hange es una chica muy estudiosa e inteligente, un poco hiperactiva también pero es un amor, es muy amable y divertida. Es hija única.

—Es muy ruidosa.

—Puede ser, pero gracias a ella me sentí relajada en esa casa, no estuvo mal para ser mi primer día de trabajo, la paga es buena y los señores son muy amables.

—Me alegro de eso, madre.

—¿No te parece una niña muy linda?

—¿Linda? No, está loca —Kuchel sonrió ante el gesto que hizo su hijo al preguntarle por la jovencita.

—¿Sabes? Presiento que serán buenos amigos —la mujer acarició los cabellos de su hijo.

...

...

—Así que ese es el origen de esa fotografía. Eso no explica por qué no tienes de Hange sola. Casi todos tienen fotos de sus novios, ya sea en pareja o solos, y tú no, ¿por qué?

—No lo sé, no soy muy afecto a esas cosas.

—Ese fue el único recuerdo que te quedó de ella, ¿te diste cuenta?

—Sí. Pero a ella la llevé siempre en mi mente, no pude despojarme de su esencia. Se quedó conmigo.

—No sabía que fueras tan romántico... Oye, Levi, ¿y cómo fue que te acercaste a ella si no te simpatizó desde el comienzo?

—No lo sé, todo fue extraño.

—Ella fue quien se acercó a ti, ¿verdad? Porque de otra manera no me explico cómo fue.

—No... Fui yo —Levi agachó la cabeza, avergonzado. Petra frunció el ceño.

...

...

Cuando Hange tenía ya dieciocho años cumplidos y él estaba por cumplir veintiuno, Levi le preguntó a la chica si quería ser su novia.

—¿Novios? No pensé que te gustara ese tipo de cosas, ¿ser novios no es algo aburrido? —Hange se balanceaba en una de las ramas del árbol, usando sus piernas.

—¿Qué no es eso lo que todas las chicas quieren?

—Bueno, yo no soy todas las chicas —se estiró y alcanzó a tocar los cabellos de Levi.

—Lo sé, tu eres una niñata rara.

—No soy rara.

—Sí, y encima fea.

—Tú estás más feo.

—Quieres ser mi novia o no.

—No pensé que fueras tan inocente, Levi. Alguien de tu edad ya me hubiera hecho tener sexo con él. Así pasa con mis amigas —el joven se sonrojó violentamente. Lo que Hange no sabía, es que ya había tenido sueños eróticos con ella.

—No digas esas cosas...

—Levi, estás rojo. Tiene mucho tiempo que somos amigos y convivimos mucho, vienes a casa y yo voy a la tuya, mamá me pregunta si somos novios, pero le respondo que no, que no es necesario. Aunque, ¿sabes? Me muero por besarte... hace mucho tiempo que deseo hacerlo pero, al ver que tu no intentabas nada conmigo, dejé de pensar en ello.

—¿Te parece que soy un tonto?

—Sí, no estás hecho para ser un novio, y yo tampoco estoy hecha para ser una novia. Pero... si quieres intentarlo, podemos hacerlo...

Hange, aún colgada de la rama del árbol, se estiró un poco más hasta que estuvo frente al rostro de Levi y le dio un beso. El joven respondió poco a poco al gesto y atreviéndose, rozó su lengua con la de la chica. Ella en respuesta, le mordió la punta de esta, Levi se quejó, obligándola a bajar del árbol para después abrazarla fuerte, no queriendo que ella escapara.

Zoë reía sin parar, mientras Levi intentaba darle otro beso, ella se revolvía en los brazos del joven, pero al poco tiempo cedió. Con lo que ambos no contaban, es que el deseo que sentía el uno por el otro que se formó en esos años, los iba a sumir en una vorágine de pasión temprana y descontrolada.

...

...

—¿En verdad eras tan inocente? —Petra limpiaba las lágrimas que asomaron de sus ojos a causa de la risa por lo que Levi le contó.

—No deberías reírte por eso, si sigues así, tendré que irme.

—Levi, por favor, discúlpame, pero en verdad es muy extraño escuchar que un chico de veintidós años haya esperado tanto para eso. O sea, ¿cómo pasaste de ser un adolescente tímido a un devorador de mujeres? Además, ¿cómo supiste que Hange te diría que sí?

—Me arriesgué, fue algo tonto porque no veía interés de ella hacia mí. Me daba cuenta que le gustaba estar conmigo, salíamos a pasear y no veía que Hange intentara comportarse como las demás chicas, que están con un chico y se abrazaban a uno. Ella no, y creo que fue eso lo que me atrajo de ella.

—Pero el que ella te besara...

—Eso igual me dejó sorprendido... pero a partir de ese momento... no te contaré que fue lo que hicimos al poco tiempo de ser novios.

—Y no quiero que me lo digas, ya me lo imagino —ella evitó mirar a Levi.

—Pedí permiso a sus padres para salir con ella, no pusieron objeción. Aunque su madre estuvo un poco reticente, Hange me llegó a decir que no estaba muy de acuerdo en que los dos tuviéramos una relación. Supongo que esperaba alguien mejor para su hija.

—Pero tú ya estabas estudiando, ¿o no?

—Sí, estaba por terminar la universidad, el padre de Hange me ayudó a tramitar una beca, media beca. Tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo y mi madre seguía trabajando en la casa Zoë.

—¿Y Hange?

—Estudiaba ingeniería biomédica. Era muy inteligente pero no tenía amigos verdaderos, solo le hablaban por interés.

—Vaya, cuando estudiaba, recuerdo que había compañeros que trataban mal a los alumnos más sobresalientes.

—Sí, ese era su caso…

...

...

—Ahora qué pasó —Levi bufó molesto después de que Hange dejara de moverse sobre él.

—Estoy harta de que se burlen de mí, ¿acaso te parezco tan fea? Digo, no es que me importe lo que piensen pero...

—De qué hablas, cuatro ojos. Te he dicho que ignores todo eso.

—No respondiste a mi pregunta —ella respondió molesta, resopló al tiempo que sus pequeños pechos desnudos se balancearon frente a él por el acto.

—No lo eres, ¿quieres que les saque la mierda a esos que te molestan? —Levi comenzó a acariciar los pequeños montes de ella.

—No, no es necesario. Si para Levi yo no soy fea, no me importa la opinión de nadie más —ella retomó el vaivén de caderas sobre el joven. Sonreía, se miraba tan feliz.

—Eres hermosa, cuatro ojos. Y más cuando estás así sobre mí —él la miró con lascivia.

—Me alegra saber eso, enano. Te amo —ante lo dicho por la joven, Levi la miró asombrado.

—Nunca me habías dicho eso…

—Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez...

...

...

Levi contó a Petra, omitiendo los encuentros íntimos con la joven.

—Vaya, confiaba mucho en ti.

—Sí, y por idiota eché todo a perder.

—No entiendo qué fue lo que hiciste para que ella se alejara. ¿Tan grave fue?

—Sí.

—¿Te diste cuenta? Tu madre vaticinó el que estuvieran juntos. ¿Qué opinó ella de que fueran novios?

—Se alegró mucho. Se llevaban muy bien y Hange siempre iba a visitarla.

—¿Y qué te dijo cuando se enteró que terminaron?

—Nunca terminamos como tal, pero mi madre se enfadó. Ella intuía que tuve que ver con el que ella se hubiera marchado.

—Las mamis tienen una intuición que da miedo. ¿En ese tiempo seguía trabajando en casa de Hange?

—No. Después de un tiempo ella enfermó y quedó incapacitada para trabajar. Tuve que buscar un trabajo mejor pagado pero más absorbente que los demás.

—¿La media beca todavía te ayudaba?

—Sí, el padre de Hange me daba trabajos eventuales. En uno de esos trabajos conocí personas que ahora me doy cuenta, fueron desagradables. Y si bien el que Hange se alejara fue mi culpa, esa gente tuvo mucho que ver. Pero, insisto, fue mi culpa que ella se fuera.

—¿Por qué?

—En uno de esos trabajos, que era en una constructora, conocí a la hija de uno de los ejecutivos, que me dijo que si le ayudaba con sus tareas, se encargaría de recomendarme con su padre para que me diera un puesto en esa compañía.

—No me digas que te enredaste con ella…

—Por quién carajos me tomas… Hange era la única en mi vida, pero a partir de ese momento, odié mi estupidez…

...

...

—¿Cómo va el trabajo? —preguntó Hange mientras masticaba un caramelo macizo. Levi rodó los ojos ante eso, para responderle después.

—Bien, en este trabajo una compañera de la universidad es la hija de uno de los socios de la constructora.

—Vaya, que coincidencia. ¿Son amigos? Quizá te ayude para cuando necesites trabajo después de graduarte.

—Es una mujer egocéntrica.

—Pero puede ayudarte, deberías intentar ser su amigo.

—¿Te estás escuchando? ¿No te molesta saber o sugerir que me haga amigo de otra mujer?

—Tienes derecho a tener amigos, amigas, lo que quieras, confío en ti —ella lo miró a los ojos para después sonreírle y besarlo.

—Estás loca, por eso te amo.

—Y pensar que antes te costaba decírmelo —ella le pellizcó la mejilla.

—Tú me cambiaste, aunque no sé si para bien o mal.

—Enano tonto —ella le dio un leve empujón, haciendo que Levi trastabillara.

—Y tú, cómo vas con tus clases.

—Genial, estamos en experimentos muy interesantes, a mí me toca desarrollar un ensayo para realizar pruebas de implantes en pacientes amputados.

—Suena muy complicado.

—Pero en realidad no es así, ¿quieres escuchar lo que he investigado?

—No.

—Genial, conocí algunos pacientes que…

Diez minutos más tarde, Levi la miraba absorto, escuchando sin escuchar, admirando el cómo Hange se expresaba de su trabajo. No le cabía la menor duda que esa alocada jovencita sería alguien muy importante en la rama de la medicina.

—¿Entendiste?

—No.

—Ay, Levi. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

—Ya sabes qué hacer conmigo —él la abrazó, aferrándose a su cintura.

—Oye, ¿y cómo vas con tu tesis? —quiso saber ella.

—Ya te lo dije, todo va bien. No tengo problemas, solo queda esperar la fecha de la clausura de curso.

—¡Qué emoción! Pronto serás un arquitecto de verdad.

—O sea que ahora no soy de verdad o qué…

—Me refiero a que tendrás tu título, aunque eso me pone a pensar —ella colocó su mano en su barbilla—, ¿cómo tendré que llamarte?

—¿Qué dices?

—Arquienano, señor enano, no lo sé.

Levi dejó caer un golpe seco en la cabeza de la joven, a veces solía ser muy irritante con sus bromas y no se sentía de humor para soportarla.

—Lentes de mierda.

—Qué malo eres, Levi —ella hizo un puchero mientras se sobaba el área afectada.

—En un mes más presentó la tesis y el examen profesional. Quiero que estés ahí.

—Ahí estaré, no lo dudes ni tantito, pediré autorización a mis profesores, no creo que me nieguen el permiso.

—Más te vale.

El mes pasó relativamente rápido. Así como el fin de curso llegó para Levi para Hange igual, ella estaba a semanas de terminar y presentar su ensayo, él la había acompañado durante varias noches seguidas, ayudándola y recordándole que debía comer, ducharse y demás.

El día del examen profesional, Levi se encontraba platicando con su compañera, la hija de ese socio amigo de su suegro.

—Entonces, Levi, de acuerdo en cómo presentes tu examen, papá verá la manera de colocarte en un buen puesto sin necesidad de hacerte las pruebas de reclutamiento, le he hablado muy bien de ti.

—¿Por qué sin pruebas? —preguntó él con desconfianza.

—Porque no hay necesidad, gracias a ti pasé la mayoría de los exámenes y también pude completar mi tesis. Eres el mejor —ella pellizcó una de las mejillas del joven, dejando esa área rojiza.

—No hagas eso —respondió molesto, alejando la mano de la chica con hostilidad.

—Ay, qué mal humor tienes, deberías de conseguirte una novia para que con ella desahogues todas tus frustraciones, sabes a lo que me refiero —ella remarcó su silueta, era una joven muy atractiva con un cuerpo muy estilizado y bien proporcionado.

—Ya tengo novia, y no la uso para desahogarme de nada.

—¿En verdad? ¿Y por qué nunca me lo dijiste? —ella colocó sus manos en sus caderas, mientras abría la boca, ligeramente sorprendida.

—No tengo que dar explicaciones a nadie y menos a ti.

—Uy, pero qué agresivo. Me imagino que debe ser una chica muy hermosa. Déjame recordarte que en la empresa de papá, lo que importa es la apariencia, y la experiencia claro está. Así que si algún día llevas a tu novia, asegúrate que vaya presentable —ella lo miró con arrogancia.

—Eso no es tu problema.

—Ya veremos si no lo es. Esfuérzate mucho, Levi. De verdad se necesita gente talentosa como tú —la joven se alejó de él mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

—¿Estás listo, enano? —Hange llegaba al fin, justo a tiempo para la prueba final de Levi.

—Ya era hora, ¿dónde te metiste, cuatro ojos? —dijo él, molesto.

—Lo siento, estaba recibiendo consejos de un doctor, y no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad. Pero llegué a tiempo —ella abrazó a Levi.

—Que más da. Hay un asiento reservado para ti junto a mamá —Levi señaló hacia una sección del salón donde se llevaría a cabo la presentación de su tesis, Kuchel miró a ambos y los saludó agitando la mano en el aire.

—Bien, ya la vi. Iré con ella. Oye, enano, ¿quién era la chica que estaba contigo? Es muy bonita —Hange miró hacia el lado opuesto del salón, mirando a la joven de cabellos castaño claro, que minutos antes estuvo platicando con Levi.

—Ella es la hija de uno de los socios donde postularé para realizar mis prácticas, y probablemente sea mi primer empleo formal.

—Vaya, o sea que usarás tus influencias —meditó ella.

—Por supuesto que no. Decidirán si emplearme o no de acuerdo a mi presentación, y si cumplo con sus expectativas me darán un puesto de importancia en la compañía.

—¿Tanto así? Vaya, entonces más vale que des lo mejor de ti ahí adelante, es una oportunidad que no puedes desaprovechar

—Lo haré. Obtendré ese puesto a como dé lugar, sin importar que.

—Entiendo, bueno, entonces creo que es hora de que demuestres lo que eres capaz de hacer. Tu futuro depende de ello.

Levi la miró con determinación en sus ojos y ella correspondió al gesto con una gran sonrisa y un abrazo, mientras que eran observados a la distancia de manera nada agradable por la joven que momentos antes había estado platicando con Ackerman.

...

...

—Esa fue la última vez que la miré y la tuve en mis brazos.

—Levi, no me digas que te enredaste con esa mujer —Petra lo miró con reproche.

—Que no. A ella solo le importaban las apariencias.

—¿Y no intentó seducirte?

—No.

—Vamos, alguna razón debía tener pa…

—Te repito que le importaban las apariencias… ella era más alta que yo, incluso más que Hange. No le gustaban los hombres más bajos que ella.

—Oh, entiendo… creo que ya voy entendiendo, no me digas que por esa chica ustedes terminaron…

—Te dije que ese día Hange llegó tarde por un trabajo de su escuela. Cuando se presentó en el salón, lo hizo de manera desenfadada, con el cabello alborotado, sus ropas arrugadas y los zapatos sucios. Era un desastre, pero era mi desastre y así la amaba, solo que esa vez me sentí presionado a hacer lo que hice…

—Ay, Levi… qué hiciste… qué hiciste —Petra negaba con la cabeza.

...

...

La presentación de la tesis de Levi fue de las mejores y se graduó con honores, logrando captar la atención de algunos profesionales ahí presentes, incluido el padre de su molesta compañera, y que para colmo esa compañía era de las que ostentaba un gran renombre en la ciudad.

En cuanto Levi bajó del estrado, Hange y Kuchel se acercaron a él para felicitarlo al igual que algunos compañeros. Su presentación había sido mucho mejor de lo que esperaban y las mujeres se mostraban felices, estaban seguras que Levi obtendría algo muy bueno después de todo el esfuerzo realizado.

—Mi niño, estuviste maravilloso, estoy muy orgullosa de ti —Kuchel abrazó efusivamente a su hijo mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas de felicidad y orgullo.

—Madre, tranquilízate, no exageres —Levi trataba de zafarse de ese abrazo.

—No seas así, Levi. Kuchel está muy emocionada por ti, deja que disfrute este momento —Hange, con las manos cruzadas en su espalda, miraba enternecida la escena—. Los dos se merecen darse un gran abrazo, fue un gran trabajo en equipo.

—Gracias, Hange, tu sí me entiendes —Kuchel soltó a Levi para abrazarla—. Este también es tu triunfo, fuiste de gran apoyo para mi hijo, te estoy muy agradecida por eso.

—No hay nada que agradecer —Hange respondió el abrazo para después observar que a Kuchel se le había corrido el maquillaje y sonrió— Aunque creo que deberías retocarte el maquillaje —una mueca graciosa de su parte hizo que Kuchel se disculpara y corriera al baño, dado que Hange no contaba con algún espejo de mano y la madre Ackerman había olvidado el suyo.

—Madre tiene razón, fuiste un gran apoyo para mí, así que este logro también es tuyo, Hange —él acarició la mejilla de su novia.

—No sigas o me harás sonrojar —Hange se rio algo fuerte para gusto de Levi, mas un aclaramiento de garganta hizo que Zoë dejara de reír.

—Te felicito, Levi. Dejaste a todos sorprendidos con tu presentación. Mi padre está más que complacido contigo y estoy segura que un gran puesto te espera pronto. Pero dime, ¿no me vas a presentar a tu amiga? —lo último lo dijo con un tono de burla en su voz, mientras miraba de arriba a abajo a Hange.

—Claro, Hange, te presento a Jolyne… Jolyne, ella es…

—Mucho gusto, soy Hange, la novia de Levi —Hange extendió su mano hacia la compañera de Levi, más esta solo la miró con un gesto de desaprobación, ignorando el saludo.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Ella es tu novia? Vaya, no puedo creerlo, Levi. Disculpa lo que te voy a decir, pero ella no va contigo, tú eres un chico exitoso y ella… mírala, mírala como se atrevió a presentarse con esa apariencia aquí —Jolyne arrugó la nariz.

—¿Disculpa? —Hange no daba crédito a lo dicho por esa joven, ¿quién se creía que era ella para juzgarla de esa manera?

—Basta, Jolyne.

—No, basta no. Te lo dije, Levi. Que si tenías novia, tenía que ser una chica bonita y presentable, no una marimacho fea y plana. Por las murallas, ¿qué fue lo que le viste? Mira lo fea que es. ¿De verdad es tu novia? Dímelo, Levi.

—Levi, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué te está diciendo todas esas cosas? —Zoë estaba confundida.

—Hange, tranquila, déjame hablar.

—Solo dime que es una broma y no es tu novia, solo una amiga fea y ya —insistía su compañera.

—Jolyne…

—¿Levi? No lo entiendo —Hange contenía olímpicamente las ganas de llorar.

—Ella es muy fea, no sé qué le viste, si llegas a afirmar que es tu novia, ve despidiéndote del puesto de supervisor en la compañía de mi papá —sentenció Jolyne, con voz de mando.

Esa era una difícil situación para Levi. Claro que deseaba un gran puesto de renombre como su primer trabajo profesional, pero también amaba a Hange y negarla sería un error que pagaría muy caro. Quizá Hange lo entendería y lo abofeteara un par de veces pero, en verdad quería ese puesto.

—Hange es solo una amiga, nos estamos conociendo, pero si eso es un impedimento para —… _estúpido_ , _idiota_ , se reprochaba Levi en su interior.

—Levi, ¿por qué haces esto? ¿En verdad estás negando lo nuestro? —Hange se negaba a creer que Levi estuviera actuando así.

—Hange, por favor. Mi futuro está en juego, yo… tu…

—Mira, Hans, Levi está por entrar a su vida profesional y no puede perder el tiempo con niñas feas como tu, ¿por qué mejor no vas a ver si te encuentras un chico feo y forman una fea pareja? Lo que Levi necesita es una mujer con porte, elegancia y belleza.

—¿Una mujer como tu? —Hange logró articular.

—No, Levi no me gusta y no es mi tipo si es que eso estás insinuando, pero tengo un par de amigas que puede que se las presente. Amigas bellas, todo lo que tú no eres. Muchacha tan fea —le lanzó un mohín de desaprobación.

Incluso para Levi, esas palabras fueron demasiado hirientes. Todo ese tiempo había permanecido con la mirada baja, así que poco a poco miró a Hange y le rompió el corazón. La joven estaba deshecha, él sabía que Hange no se tenía la suficiente autoestima para superar aquello pero… ¡se trataba de su futuro! ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Elegir el amor o el trabajo?

—Hange, escúchame —él sujetó el antebrazo de la chica, pero ella se retiró como si el contacto hubiese quemado su piel.

—No, Levi… no quiero verte nunca más. Que te haga provecho tu nuevo puesto en tu trabajo —Hange se alejó de Levi mientras él la miraba con frustración. Él no quería que las cosas hubieran tomado ese rumbo. Atinó a agachar la cabeza, avergonzado. Ya hablaría más tarde con ella y le haría entender el porqué de esa absurda decisión. Hange corrió a toda prisa para abandonar el lugar.

—Vaya, al menos es inteligente y comprendió la situación, ven, vamos con papá, sus amigos quieren conocerte —Jolyne tomó a Levi del antebrazo y lo llevó casi a rastras con su padre con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

...

...

—Eso fue lo que sucedió —murmuró Levi con pesar, después soltó un gran suspiro, como si al fin se hubiese librado de una pesada carga. Le extrañó que Petra no dijera nada, así que volteó a verla, la joven se miraba muy molesta.

—Eres un —las mejillas de la joven estaban coloradas, su boca fruncida levemente al igual que su ceño, sin duda estaba enojada—… deduzco que gracias a eso obtuviste tu nuevo empleo, pero dime… ¿a qué costo?

—¿Que a qué costo? Solo mírame…

—¿Y siquiera tu amiguita te ayudó a conseguir el trabajo?

—Sí.

—Debiste sentirte realizado, me imagino —replicó ella, burlona.

—No te imaginas cuanto —murmuró cabizbajo.

—¿Pudiste hablar con ella después de eso?

—No, ella se fue, desapareció como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra… hice todo para encontrarla pero no obtuve resultados.

...

...

Una semana después de su examen profesional, Levi ya estaba instalado en su nuevo lugar de trabajo, tal como su compañera se lo dijo, no le hicieron ninguna prueba, obtuvo el puesto de manera automática, pues su presentación fue tan buena que convenció a los profesionales de contratarlo así sin más, aunado a las súplicas de la hija del socio mayoritario.

Tenía lo que tanto había anhelado, un buen puesto y bien remunerado, pero le faltaba ella, le faltaba esa alegría característica de Hange, su entusiasmo y su gran sonrisa. Y ahí solo en esa gran oficina con un escritorio de fina caoba, decorada en las paredes con cuadros de pintores famosos, sintió que fue la peor decisión que había tomado.

Fue tan egoísta al haber preferido esa situación a estar con Hange. La llamó por teléfono sin resultados, sus padres le dijeron que ella quiso irse por problemas escolares, y que por el momento deseaba concentrarse en sus estudios, alejándose de todos y de cualquier distracción.

Kuchel lo interrogaba hasta el cansancio del por qué Hange se había ido, y aunque nunca se lo dijo, parecía ser que ella sabía que él había tenido que ver en su distanciamiento.

Los meses pasaron y su fama como arquitecto seguía creciendo, al igual que su frustración de no poder encontrar a Hange, era como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra. Pero esa frustración se convirtió en indolencia… con el paso de los años, el comportamiento de Levi fue formándose errático.

Si no podía tener a la Hange que él amaba, la buscaría en otras mujeres… seguramente encontraría a alguna mujer como ella… y por eso los fines de semana se lanzaba a cuanto bar pudiera para quizá, y sólo quizá tener suerte y lograra encontrarla, a su amor... a quien él dejó ir como si nada…

...

...

—Por eso es que comencé a salir con mujeres…

—Querías reemplazarla —respondió tajante.

—Quería encontrarla… tuve que buscar quince años para encontrarla.

—Me vas a disculpar, no buscaste. Lo que hiciste fue enmendar tu error con otro error. Acostarte con mujeres nunca fue la solución, así que no me vengas con esas cosas…

—Vaya, perdone usted, señora correcta.

—Aun no entiendo cómo es que Hange tolera que aún la contactes, yo que ella te hubiese ignorado, así como tú le hiciste y la abandonaste.

—Yo tampoco la entiendo. Hange tiene además un carácter muy fuerte, tuve suerte que no me partiera la cara cuando nos vimos hace un año.

—No sé cómo será su actitud ahora pero si ya la encontraste, no la dejes ir. Enmienda tu error y hazle saber que al irse ella, lo perdiste todo.

—Lo sé…

—Discúlpame un momento, se me acaba de antojar ese rico pastel que trajiste, ¿Quieres una rebanada? —el rostro de una molesta Petra cambió en cuanto el postre vino a su mente.

—Pequeña, por favor.

—Eso no quita que hayas sido un hijo de perra —remató ella para adentrarse a la cocina por el postre, mientras un cabizbajo Levi le daba toda la razón.

—Lo sé, y me maldigo cada día de mi vida…

.

.

.


	7. Abatido

Levi salió del departamento de la joven Ral con el rostro abatido, eran las cinco de la tarde y se sentía cansado. Esa catarsis le estaba pasando factura rápidamente. Caminó y se detuvo en una parada de autobús, ese día decidió dejar su auto en casa porque estaba seguro que al terminar la charla con Petra no se iba a encontrar bien. No se equivocó.

No se sentía con ganas de llegar a su casa, no quería llegar a encerrarse en esas cuatro paredes. Bien podría distraerse escuchando música, mirando películas o leer un buen libro, pero no se sentía con ánimos para algo así. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿A dónde podría ir? Se sentía tan solo... frunció el ceño para al instante relajarlo...

—Ya sé —murmuró en voz baja. Caminó decidido para ir de cacería, esperando encontrar una mujer para pasar la noche e intentar olvidar; pero al dar tres pasos se quedó inmóvil, rectificando su camino—... No, mejor no... Eso no me sirvió en el pasado...

Se quedó de pie, pensando, con la cabeza gacha, en ratos miraba hacia el cielo, como si al mirar hacia arriba, alguna idea le cayera de allá. El tema de Hange lo descolocó como no imaginó, pues llevaba tantos años guardándolo. Abrió grandes los ojos, una nueva idea llegó a su mente—. Ah, ya sé —de nuevo algo se le ocurrió, llamaría a algunos de sus colegas para ir a algún bar, quizá le ayudaría ir y dejar vacíos algunos estantes del mismo, para después ir a vaciar otro bar. Sí, eso era buena idea, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, dio unos cuantos pasos de manera firme, pero tan pronto se mostró decidido, así de pronto se detuvo —... No, eso tampoco ayudará en nada...

Algunas personas que pasaban junto a él lo miraban con extrañeza, ese hombre pequeño llevaba ya varios minutos ahí, les causaba curiosidad, estaba en un debate mental en el que no sabía qué hacer, vacilaba al caminar y hablaba consigo mismo, era un caso curioso.

—No, no, nada de eso —Levi se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos, comenzaba a manifestarse una leve punción en su sien derecha—, nada de eso funcionará. Seré idiota, mejor voy a casa...

Caminó ahora sí con paso firme hacia su casa, caminar le estaba haciendo bien, le distraía mirar todos esos edificios, personas y negocios a su alrededor. Se preguntaba si alguien más estaba teniendo los mismos problemas que él, ¿cómo lo estarían llevando? Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y apresuró el paso, llegaría a su casa para darse una ducha, comer algo y descansar. Quizá se daría el lujo de poner música a todo volumen, claro, ¿por qué no?

Necesitaba despejarse, no quería seguir recordando la manera estúpida en la que arruinó su vida y la de Hange... ¿cómo lo habría pasado ella? Estúpido, idiota.

Pasó por un autoservicio, él no era fanático de las frituras y demás chucherías, pero esa vez sintió la necesidad de comer esas porquerías. Llenó una canastilla con caramelos macizos y suaves, galletas, frituras de maíz, bebidas gasificadas, además de varios jugos con alto contenido de azúcar. Llegó a la caja para pagar, la cajera lo miró con una gran sonrisa.

—Vaya, alguien va a embriagarse hoy, ¿mal de amores? —ella sonrió.

—¿Cuánto te debo? —dijo él, de mal humor.

—Uy, lo siento, amiguito —sí, la chica era más alta que él. Le dijo el importe de su cuenta y Levi sacó una tarjeta de crédito de su billetera, la deslizó en la terminal bancaria para después guardar ambas cosas en el bolsillo de su saco.

—Gracias —gruñó al final, llevando consigo su compra en una bolsa de papel.

Saliendo del lugar, caminó aumentando la velocidad inicial y no se detuvo hasta que llegó a su casa. Entró y colocó sus llaves sobre la mesa junto a su billetera, sacó todo lo que compró y lo colocó en orden en la barra de la cocina. Se sentó frente al batallón y lo miró con detenimiento, si su madre lo viera seguro le daría una gran reprimenda, ¿cómo reaccionaría Hange si lo viera comiendo eso? Ella era una fanática de los dulces y comida chatarra, ¿cuántas veces él no le había llamado la atención por esa manía suya de masticar los caramelos macizos?, echaba de menos ese acto.

Suspiró, se quitó su saco, se despojó de su camisa y camiseta para ir al baño, quería ducharse y quitarse de encima algo de esa molestia generalizada. Esperaba que funcionara.

Algunos minutos después regresó con una toalla envolviendo el área de su cadera y otra toalla en el cabello, para secarlo. Miró su reloj de pared, ya eran las siete de la noche, el sol estaba a nada de ocultarse, el cielo estaba oscureciendo, ¿tanto había tardado en llegar? Claro, estuvo como idiota parado en medio de la calle pensando en estupideces y al final no se decidió a nada.

Tomó de la mesa las golosinas que compró y se fue a sentar al sofá.

Encendió la televisión, no se sentía con ganas de ver nada en especial. En ese canal estaban algunos anuncios comerciales, esperaría a ver qué programa estaban dando después de esa tanda de abrumadores anuncios. Pero el tiempo transcurrió y estos no parecían dar fin. Sonrió desganado, parecía que ese canal era exclusivo para ese tipo de cosas, mostrar algo que vendían como la octava maravilla, pero que cuando lo tenías frente a ti, el milagro se iba, al igual que el maldito dinero que se gastó en ello.

Bien, probaría con eso. Le pareció interesante en como todos esos programas, los anunciantes tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y el mejor ánimo del mundo. También lo hizo reír la manera en como los actores exageraban sus movimientos y gesticulaciones. Ridículo. ¿Y en serio la gente caía y compraba esos productos?

No se permitió encender las luces, le bastaba con el brillo emitido por la pantalla del televisor, llevaba ya su tercera botella de azúcar líquida cuando se sintió asqueado, seguramente por la cantidad de azúcar que llevaba consumiendo en solo unos minutos. Su organismo no estaba acostumbrado a engullir todo eso. Con pesar se levantó y al hacerlo, la toalla se le cayó quedando desnudo, eso no le importó, estaba solo en su casa y nadie le impediría caminar desnudo en su propio hogar. Fue a buscar un poco de agua, pero al llegar a la alacena se encontró con una botella de alcohol, dudó en tomarla pero esa duda se disipó enseguida.

Regresó al sofá y comenzó a beber directo de la botella, sin remediar en que algo del líquido etílico escurría por la comisura de su boca. Después de algunos tragos y con la botella casi vacía, la dejó caer al suelo, con suerte el poco líquido no se derramó. Se levantó hacia el librero que estaba al lado del mueble de la televisión y tomó su celular al igual que dos botellas más que se cruzaron en su camino.

Siempre había sido tolerante al alcohol, pero está vez debido a su estado de ánimo, se sintió un poco vulnerable ante la bebida embriagante. Después de terminar la segunda botella de licor su rostro se tornó ligeramente rosado mientras sus ojos se enrojecían. Desbloqueó el teléfono celular y buscó el nombre de Hange. Vaciló en sí debía llamarla o no… últimamente dudaba sobre sus decisiones respecto a esa mujer. Ya no quería vivir en esa incertidumbre, necesitaba saber si ese reencuentro con ella le daría la oportunidad para disculparse, anhelaba saber si ella aún sentía algo por él. Debía hacerlo, ese era el momento, ¿o no?

Un sonoro eructo involuntario emergió de su garganta, se disculpó ante la nada y al final presionó llamar.

Tres tonos tuvo que esperar para que Hange respondiera a su llamada, su corazón se emocionó.

—¿Levi? —Dios, en voz de ella, su nombre sonaba tan melodioso e imponente.

—Hola, cuatro ojos, ¿cómo estás? ¿Será que puedo tener unos minutos de tu atención? —Mala jugada, Levi arrastraba las palabras gracias al alcohol en su organismo.

—¡Levi! ¿Estás ebrio? —Exclamó la mujer al otro lado de la línea.

—Sí, estoy ebrio a causa de tomar malas decisiones. Ya deberías saberlo, mujer.

—No digas eso. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien?

—Gracias, cuatro ojos, aún te preocupas, eso significa mucho para mí, pensé que me habías olvidado —la voz le tembló.

—Levi, no suenas bien, por favor dime que estás en tu casa.

—Sí, estoy en casa, no te preocupes, bueno, sí, preocúpate.

—Menos mal, ¿qué pasó, por qué estás ebrio? Qué yo recuerde a ti no te gustaba beber, bueno, no al grado de olvidar quien eras y qué hacías.

—Estoy perfectamente consciente de lo que digo y hago. Así que escucha bien lo que te voy a decir, porque no lo voy a repetir —imposible, no podía hablar tan claro como deseaba, siseaba en demasía.

—Bien, habla, te escucho.

—Hange Zoe, escúchame…

—Tienes mi atención.

—Escúchame bien, es importante…

—Levi, te escucho, ¡habla!

—Sí, sí, ya voy. Hange... perdóname por el daño que te hice, sé que no merezco tu perdón pero, por favor, perdóname —su voz comenzó a quebrarse.

—Oh, Levi… no es necesario que me hables para eso, cuando nos vimos en mi cumpleaños te dije que ya todo estaba en el olvido…

—¿Entonces ya me olvidaste, ya no me amas?

—No creo que esté bien que hablemos de este tema por teléfono.

—¿Por qué no? Hange, mi cuatro ojos, te necesito, por favor, regresa a mí.

—Creo que…

—Estoy harto de arrepentirme cada noche, estoy harto de no poder estar contigo después de haberte visto.

—Voy a hacer algo que espero no te moleste…

—¿Qué es?

—Me voy a reír, y muy fuerte —tal como lo dijo, Hange se rio, taladrando fuerte los tímpanos de Levi.

—Anda, ríete, me lo merezco, soy un estúpido. Ansiaba escuchar tu risa...

—Levi, te desconozco —Hange dejó de reír.

—Lo sé, pero te diré algo, escúchame por favor.

—Aquí estoy, Levi, te escucho.

—Aunque ya no me quieras yo te sigo queriendo, te sigo amando, nunca dejé de hacerlo.

—Espera...

—Te esperaré el tiempo necesario, por favor, ámame...

—...

—Hange, ¿quieres que te olvide?

—Levi, ¿por qué mejor no te tranquilizas, te das un buen baño y tomas una siesta? Creo que estás un poquito ebrio. Ya mañana podrás poner en orden tus ideas, porque no te estoy entendiendo nada —finalizó ella con un respingo.

—¿Ya no quieres escucharme? ¿Me odias?

—Levi, por favor, así no podemos hablar de nada, no entiendo lo que tratas de decirme y no sé la razón por la que estás así, pero me alegro que estés en tu casa.

—¿Podemos vernos un día?

—No lo sé...

—Por favor, por favor Hange, no sabes cuánto me está doliendo el pecho, siento como el estómago se está revolviendo en mi interior.

—Claro, por todo el alcohol que te has bebido —pudo notar como Hange reprimía otra risa.

—Hange, escúchame...

—Dime...

—Voy a ir a bañarme, siento nauseas... ¿te puedo llamar después?

—Cla-claro... cuando puedas, Levi. Cuídate, por favor.

—Cuatro ojos...

—Qué pasa...

—No me olvides, yo no te he olvidado...

—Claro, no te preocupes, anda, ve a bañarte y descansa. Deja ya de beber...

—¿Tú me quieres todavía, me amas?

—Descansa, Levi. Hablaremos después, cuídate.

—Sí, igual...

—Adiós —entonces ella colgó.

—Hange, quería seguir hablando contigo —miró la pantalla del teléfono y comenzó a hipear. Después de eso se dejó caer en el sofá y se quedó profundamente dormido.

Despertó a la mañana siguiente, durmió muchísimo más de lo que había dormido veces anteriores a causa de la embriaguez. Se incorporó lentamente, la luz del sol se filtraba a través de las persianas que cubrían las ventanas, se miró y notó que seguía desnudo, trastabilló en el camino hasta que llegó al baño, abrió el grifo y el agua fría corrió por su cuerpo, erizando su piel a causa de la temperatura.

Ya un poco más espabilado y vestido, regresó a la sala a recoger el desastre que había dejado la noche anterior. Cerró los ojos con pesar al ver aquello. A prisa fue por una bolsa para basura y comenzó a limpiar a conciencia. Algunos minutos después, vio de reojo su celular, estaba metido entre los cojines del sofá.

Lo tomó y observó que tenía algunos mensajes sin leer y el registro de la grabación de la última llamada. Se alarmó y con prisa abrió el archivo. Llamada grabada- Hange.

Mierda, mierda, mierda, murmuró para sí. Con el horror plasmado en su rostro y un violento sonrojo escuchó cada segundo de la llamada. Se dejó caer en el sofá, se acostó y se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo.

Qué vergüenza estaba sintiendo, ahora estaba más que seguro que Hange no querría verle ni hablarle nunca más. ¿Cómo iba a mirarle a la cara? La vergüenza creció cada vez más en su interior.

—Mierda…

Y así pasó su domingo el hombre Ackerman, lamentándose todo el día su insensatez con la bebida y ese comportamiento vergonzoso ante Hange. Sí, quería que se lo tragara la tierra.

.

Mientras tanto, a muchos kilómetros de ahí, Hange acababa de colgar la llamada con Levi y regresó a la reunión que tenía con algunos compañeros de trabajo.

—¿Qué pasó, alguna emergencia? —preguntó una colega.

—Oh, no. Era un amigo… creo que estaba teniendo problemas —inventó ella.

—¿Por qué? ¿No le preguntaste directamente?

—Estaba ebrio, no le entendí mucho, supongo que mal de amores —sonrió nerviosa Hange.

—Oh, pobre sujeto. Lo que sea que te haya dicho, créele. Bien dicen que los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad —la joven se encogió de hombros.

—¿Tú crees? —Zoë preguntó incrédula.

—Eso dicen, nunca me he embriagado ni tampoco me ha hablado alguien en ese estado. Supongo que es verdad.

—Bueno, me aseguraré de llamar a mi amigo a ver si se acuerda de lo que me dijo.

—No creo que lo recuerde, más bien tú trata de recordar y en base a eso, preguntarle.

—Lo haré… bueno, ¿en qué nos quedamos? —Preguntó Hange ya de mejor humor.

La reunión se prolongó a altas horas de la noche en las cuales Hange no dejó de pensar en lo que Levi le había dicho.

Más que nunca deseaba hablar con él y dejar en claro las cosas.

.


	8. Tristeza

El año estaba por terminar y por lo tanto, el aire que soplaba era frío y eso hizo que sintiera la necesidad de beber algo caliente. Entró a una cafetería y solo pidió un café americano, ese día lo tenía libre y quería disfrutar las cosas simples de la vida.

Tenía algunos días dándole vueltas en la cabeza la llamada que recibió de Levi, tal parecía que el hombre sí estaba muy ebrio, pues no volvió a llamarla. Intentó llamarlo sin éxito, no respondía las llamadas y siempre la enviaba al buzón de voz. ¿Sería acaso que Levi la evitaba? Y aun con eso, no entendía por qué seguía pensando de manera constante en él. Pero lo que sí entendía, era que debían aclarar las cosas y una vez hecho eso, cada quien seguir su camino.

Estaba resolviendo un crucigrama cuando sintió que algo había entrado en su ojo, se quitó sus anteojos para remover la impureza y cuando se colocó de nuevo sus lentes miró como un hombre la observaba fijamente. Era un hombre de quizás su edad y con un rostro amigable, ella inclinó la cabeza como intentando reconocerlo pero no lo consiguió.

El hombre, con café en mano se acercó a ella y tímidamente le preguntó —¿Es usted Hange Zoë?

—Sí, soy yo, ¿me conoces? —ella levantó las cejas.

—Qué alegría encontrarla, líder —sonrió aliviado el hombre.

—¿Líder? ¡Oh por Dios, oh por Dios! ¡Solo una persona me llamaba así!

—Bueno, no nada más yo…

—Pero sí el que lo recalcaba siempre, ¡me alegra verte, Moblit Berner! —Hange se puso de pie para acercarse al hombre y darle un abrazo.

—Cuidado, Hange, el café está muy caliente —sonrió él, nervioso, ante la efusividad de la mujer.

—Lo lamento, pero me emociona verte después de tanto tiempo.

—Lo mismo digo… ¿puedo? —Berner pidió permiso para sentarse en la misma mesa que Hange.

—Por supuesto, ven, siéntate conmigo. ¿Cómo has estado? Tantos años sin saber de ti —Moblit tomó asiento mientras acomodaba su café sobre la mesa.

—Bueno, todo está muy bien, aunque a veces el trabajo te estresa pero nada que no se pueda controlar.

—Me alegro mucho, Moblit, pero cuéntame más, ¿te casaste, tienes familia? ¿Vives aquí?

—Vaya, esas son muchas preguntas —rio él, nervioso ante el cuestionamiento de Hange.

—Creo que me estoy excediendo —ella también rio.

—Es comprensible, querer ponerse al día a veces resulta imposible, hay tantas cosas que uno quiere contar a la vez que no se decide por cuál.

—Ay, amigo, no sabes cómo te he echado de menos.

—¿En verdad? Pues no lo pareció —dijo él, con disgusto en la voz—. Después de que te fuiste y nos dejaste con el trabajo tirado, el doctor nos sancionó severamente. Aunque ya habíamos avanzado mucho, tu parte era la fundamental y nosotros solo te servíamos de apoyo. Nos costó bastante terminar y lograr que aceptaran el proyecto —ante lo dicho por Berner, Hange intentó fingir una sonrisa que más bien parecía una mueca tosca y bebió un poco de su café para evitar decir alguna tontería.

—Pensé en eso todo el tiempo, pero no podía quedarme más. Me alegra saber que eso no fue impedimento para su titulación.

—No, no lo fue, trabajamos con todo el ahínco del mundo y lo logramos. Keiji, Abel, Nifa y yo hicimos un buen trabajo al final.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, ¿y qué fue de ellos, los frecuentas?

—Sí, bueno, de vez en cuando nos reunimos y platicamos de cómo nos ha tratado la vida.

—¿Y cómo te ha tratado a ti?

—La pasé muy mal después de que te fuiste, por la presión de los doctores y de no saber cómo avanzar en el proyecto comencé a beber, fueron tiempos muy difíciles, los chicos se llevaron el doble de trabajo, yo sabía que debía parar pero no podía, entre más recordaba que te habías ido y nos habías dejado con el trabajo colgado, caía cada vez más.

—Lo siento, Moblit, en verdad lo siento, no es que hubiera querido irme así como así, de haber sabido que dejaría atrás muchos problemas y afectar a mis amigos, no me hubiese ido y habría tratado de enfrentar la situación —Hange, cabizbaja, se disculpó con su compañero.

—No te preocupes, por suerte esos tiempos ya pasaron. Conocí a una buena chica que me hizo entender que el alcohol no es la solución ni escape a nuestros problemas.

—Eso es bueno, no estuviste solo.

—No, gracias a eso comencé a salir con ella y bueno, nos casamos —sonrió y se sonrojó ligeramente.

—¡Moblit! Tan tímido con las chicas y mira, ¡ya te casaste!

—Y no solo eso, tenemos una hija —él sonrió, emocionado.

—¿De verdad? —el asombro de Hange era enorme, le alegraba saber que gente a su alrededor había logrado grandes cosas en la vida y a la vez hacer una vida en pareja, porque para ella eso último pintaba muy lejano.

—Sí, permite que te la presente —Moblit extrajo del bolsillo de su saco su billetera y de ahí un papel, era una fotografía, se la mostró a Hange que sonrió enormemente.

—Moblit, ¡es hermosa! —respondió mientras miraba la fotografía, en ella estaba la imagen de una niña pequeña de aproximadamente cinco años, enfundada en un vestido blanco con listones en tonos celestes. Su cabello castaño claro perfectamente recogido en dos coletas altas, su cabecita ligeramente inclinada, con unos enormes ojos marrones y mostrando una gran sonrisa, con una manita al aire saludando a la cámara.

—Es lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida, es mi adoración.

—Es un angelito, ¡y se parece a ti, tiene tus ojos! —De verdad Hange estaba emocionada.

—Es lo que todos dicen, su mamá se encela cuando dicen eso —Moblit se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo.

—No la conozco pero solo con ver la foto, esa niña es tu vivo retrato.

—Eso tiene solución —el hombre volvió a sacar otro trozo de papel, en este estaba impresa la imagen de una joven mujer con una sonrisa serena, el cabello castaño, aunque más oscuro que el de Moblit y ojos azules.

—Vaya, es muy bonita, Moblit. Las dos son hermosas, pero la niña en efecto se parece mucho a ti.

—Muchas gracias, Hange. Espero presentártelas un día de estos, ahora que te he encontrado espero que nos mantengamos en contacto —dijo él, guardando ambas fotografías y la billetera en su saco.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Estaré más que encantada de conocerlas! —exclamó ella con alegría.

—¿Y qué es de ti? ¿Al final te quedaste con el hombre bajito? ¿Te casaste con él? Como es que se llamaba... ¿Levi? —Hange hizo una mueca irónica. Moblit comprendió que había dicho algo fuera de lugar, se disculpó.

—No te preocupes, es normal que hayas pensado eso.

—Fue lo último que supimos, incluso pensé que te habías ido con él —Hange sonrió ante ese comentario—. Pero cuando lo vi rondando la universidad, pensé que quizá algo te había ocurrido.

—¿Lo viste en la universidad?

—Sí, lo vimos un par de veces pero según otros compañeros, iba casi a diario.

—Vaya, no pensé que fuera a buscarme.

—¿Entonces no te fuiste con él?

—No, para nada. Sucedió algo distinto —ella negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—Discúlpame Hange, no quiero ser imprudente. Dime, ¿ese sujeto te hizo algo? ¿Por qué te fuiste tan de repente sin despedirte?

—Mira quién hace muchas preguntas ahora —Hange subía y bajaba las cejas repetidamente, haciendo que su amigo se sonrojara por la observación.

—Que tonto soy —Moblit pasó una mano por su rostro.

—Claro que no, es solo que es una larga historia y no estoy segura si quieras escucharla.

Por alguna razón, Hange necesitaba contar su historia por última vez, quizá con eso se desintoxicaría definitivamente del asunto con Levi. A lo mejor la próxima vez que lo viera, ya no sintiera nada por él. Probablemente necesitaba recordar ese dolor de nuevo y finalmente terminar con ese asunto que la consumía. ¿Masoquista? Tal vez… sonrió ante ese pensamiento.

—Por mí no hay inconveniente, ¿estás segura que quieres hacerlo?

—Claro, no hay problema —ella bebió de su café y mojó sus labios, preparándose para lo peor.

—Entonces déjame llamar a mi esposa para decirle que llegaré un poco más tarde —Moblit sacó su móvil y rápidamente llamó a su compañera, indicándole la situación y el lugar donde se encontraba. Hange se sentía feliz por él, Moblit fue de gran apoyo en su época escolar y de los pocos amigos verdaderos que llegó a tener —. Listo, puedes comenzar cuando estés lista.

—Nunca estaré lista pero haré lo que pueda —los dos sonrieron, y a partir de ahí, el semblante de Hange cambió—. Para no hacer larga la historia te contaré que todo comenzó cuando fui a ver la presentación de la tesis de Levi…

.

.

.

—Ella es muy fea, no sé qué le viste, si llegas a afirmar que es tu novia, ve despidiéndote del puesto de supervisor en la compañía de mi papá —Hange no podía creer lo que decía esa joven compañera de Levi. ¿Por qué se refería así de ella sin siquiera conocerla?

—Hange es solo una amiga, nos estamos conociendo, pero si eso es un impedimento para... —¿Cómo? ¿Levi estaba negándola a ella? Al escuchar lo dicho por Levi, sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir desenfrenado.

—Levi, ¿por qué haces esto? ¿En verdad estás negando lo nuestro? —creyó sentir la sensación de haber recibido un duro golpe en el estómago.

—Hange, por favor. Mi futuro está en juego, yo… tu…

—Mira, Hans, Levi está por entrar a su vida profesional y no puede perder el tiempo con niñas feas como tú, ¿por qué mejor no vas a ver si te encuentras un chico feo y forman una fea pareja? Lo que Levi necesita es una mujer con porte, elegancia y belleza.

—¿Una mujer como tú? —Hange logró articular y sonrió a causa del nerviosismo, mientras sus manos comenzaron a temblar y a sudar. Quería romperle la nariz a esa mujer plástica, pero aunque quisiera moverse, no podía hacerlo, entre los temblores y que su cuerpo se paralizó no pudo hacer nada más.

—No, Levi no me gusta y no es mi tipo si es que eso estás insinuando, pero tengo un par de amigas que puede que se las presente. Amigas bellas, todo lo que tú no eres. Muchacha tan fea —esa mujer no podía estar diciendo todo eso, Hange al escucharla, se sintió tan pequeña e insignificante.

Una lágrima rebelde abandonó su ojo para deslizarse con rapidez sobre su mejilla. Eso la quebró violentamente, giró su cabeza para mirar a Levi y este le devolvió la mirada, una mirada llena de consternación.

—Hange, escúchame —Levi la sujetó del antebrazo, pero ella se alejó. No quería que Levi la mirara ni la tocara, el aire amenazaba por abandonar sus pulmones por completo.

—No, Levi… no quiero verte nunca más. Que te haga provecho tu nuevo puesto en tu trabajo —atinó a decir mientras se alejaba del lugar, caminando vacilante con el riesgo de caer al suelo.

—Vaya, al menos es inteligente y comprendió la situación, ven, vamos con papá, sus amigos quieren conocerte —alcanzó a escuchar mientras esa mujer se llevaba a Levi. Hange aminoró el paso, con gruesas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos y con la esperanza que Levi fuera detrás de ella, pero nada sucedió, y eso terminó de romper su corazón.

Apresuró el paso y comenzó a correr tanto como sus pies se lo permitieron atropellando a algunas personas en su marcha, pero no quiso detenerse, corrió sin parar mientras las lágrimas caían a raudales de sus ojos. Mordió sus labios en un intento de aguantar el llanto pero no funcionó. ¿A dónde debía ir? No le gustaba ser una molestia para nadie, ¿qué debía hacer?

Corrió hasta que llegó a un parque cercano a su casa, buscó algún rincón solitario para dejarse caer al suelo y comenzar a llorar fuertemente. Sentía el pecho oprimido, la boca seca y el estómago revuelto. Sujetó su cabeza entre sus manos, revolvió sus cabellos y sujetó su pecho con fuerza. Un temblor se apoderó de ella no permitiéndole respirar. Sus dientes castañearon a la vez que un frío interno la hizo estremecerse. Se sentía muy mal, física y mentalmente. ¿Tan fea era que Levi fue capaz de negarla?

Se preguntaba una y otra vez por qué Levi hizo lo que hizo, pero eso solo la hacía llorar más y más. Quería e intentaba tranquilizarse, pero no fue capaz. Era consciente que el lugar pronto se llenaría de curiosos y se acercarían a ella para averiguar que pasaba, no podía permitir que más gente la viera más fea y llorosa de lo que ya estaba.

Sintiendo el cuerpo pesado hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y consiguió levantarse, no se preocupó en sacudir sus ropas que se impregnaron con pasto y tierra. Caminó a paso lento hasta que llegó a su casa, el trayecto se le hizo irreal, pues no veía nada a su alrededor, solo el fondo blanco. Quizá su mente le estaba jugando mal.

Sacó sus llaves del bolsillo de sus pantalones, abrió la puerta y entró. Tenía suerte, su casa también estaba vacía. Caminó hasta su habitación y una vez dentro, el llanto nuevamente fluyó, al igual que un lastimero quejido que salió desde lo más profundo de su ser, lastimando sus oídos y garganta. Se arrojó violentamente sobre su cama, no importándole cuan sucia y llorosa estuviera. Pasaron algunas horas hasta que el cansancio se apoderó de ella y se durmió, liberándose momentáneamente del dolor por lo recién ocurrido.

Despertó casi al anochecer, al parecer sus padres aun no llegaban, la casa se encontraba en penumbras. Abrió los ojos y se los talló con violencia, dejándole la sensación de seguir frotándolos. Se levantó de la cama, recién reparó que se acostó con todo y zapatos, los cuales se los quitó con los mismos pies quedándose solo con las calcetas puestas.

Caminó hacia el baño y una vez dentro, observó su reflejo en el espejo durante unos segundos, por un momento creyó las palabras de esa bonita joven, pero mala de corazón. Ella era una chica buena, quizá no era la más bonita ni la de mejor cuerpo, pero eso no era excusa para que la trataran así. Cerró los ojos y dejó salir un gran suspiro, después abrió el grifo de la regadera y se colocó justo debajo del chorro de agua, muy fría por cierto. Eso hizo que diera un pequeño respingo a causa de la baja temperatura.

Aunque quisiera ya no podía llorar, se sentó en el suelo, retrajo las piernas, las abrazó y metió la cabeza entre el hueco que formaban sus rodillas. Un rato después, se levantó, se quitó las ropas mojadas para enjabonarse el cuerpo, alcanzó el tallador y frotó su piel enérgicamente, como queriendo arrancar algo que solo ella veía y sentía, el tacto de Levi.

Estaba determinada a no permitir que alguien más la pisoteara y la humillara como Levi y su amiga lo hicieron. Hizo un juramento, y ese era ser la mejor en todo lo que hiciera, no iba a permitir que algo como eso la derrotara y se llevara consigo su buen humor. Saldría adelante.

Después de bañarse a fondo, se puso su pijama y se sentó en su cama para pensar en todas esas interrogantes que antes se planteó. Ella tenía que irse de ahí a como diera lugar, así como Levi se atrevió a negarla para obtener su puesto, ella iba a arriesgarse para irse y hacer una nueva vida alejada del que decía que ella era el amor de su vida.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos gracias a la voz de su madre que la llamaba para cenar. Para ese tiempo, ya estaba más tranquila, los temblores habían desaparecido al igual que las náuseas, pero no sentía hambre. Tenía que bajar para que su madre no la atosigara con preguntas, aunque eso tenía que suceder en cuanto ella les contara que quería irse de la ciudad.

Bajó y se sentó en su respectivo lugar en la mesa, sus padres ya habían comenzado a cenar sin ella. Picó la fruta y jugó un poco con ella antes de soltar su decisión.

—Quiero irme a estudiar a otra universidad —la risa de sus padres se interrumpió por las palabras dichas por ella y le prestaron toda la atención—. Ahora mismo.

—¿Que tú quieres qué? Hija, estás por terminar tu semestre, no puedes irte así como así, al menos no ahora —Gretchen, su madre, fue la primera en reaccionar.

—Sí, sí puedo. Con ayuda de papá, con la ayuda de ambos; sé que podré irme e iniciar mis estudios en otra universidad, he investigado y es posible hacer una transferencia.

—Hange, ¿sucedió algo? El que nos digas algo tan delicado como eso, además de apresurado… necesito saber la razón de esa transferencia. ¿A quién le rompiste la nariz esta vez? —Jerome, su padre, sonrió socarrón.

—A nadie todavía, pero lo haré si no me ayudan a salir de aquí. Alguien en la universidad robó mi proyecto final y lo hizo pasar como suyo —mintió, mintió terriblemente, no quiso decirles la verdad, pues no quería causar problemas a Kuchel, quizá sus padres la despidieran al saber que fue su hijo quien se encargó de hacerle daño.

—¿Eso ya lo saben los directivos?

—Bueno, quiero ser discreta, papá. No quiero armar un escándalo por algo así, estoy molesta pero no quiero que esto pase a mayores, por eso opté en que me ayudes a mudarme a otra ciudad. Gracias a mi historial académico, los trámites pueden hacerse de manera rápida y terminaría lo que resta del semestre en la nueva universidad —enunció con la mayor seriedad que pudo.

—Hija, no puedes irte así como así, debes arreglar la situación, no es justo que te roben un trabajo en el que has invertido mucho tiempo y esfuerzo —intervino Gretchen.

—No te preocupes, madre. Puedo hacer un proyecto mucho mejor que ese, pero eso será en la nueva escuela. ¿Me ayudarás, papi? —Hange pestañeó repetidamente mientras Jerome la miraba con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Claro, mi niña, ¿cuándo no he hecho algo para ayudar a mi pequeñita? Por cierto, ¿por qué tienes los ojos tan rojos? —el hombre suavizó el gesto y la miró detenidamente.

—Bueno, me entró shampoo en los ojos al momento de bañarme —otra vez mintió, encogiéndose de hombros, esperaba que eso de mentir no se fuera a convertir en un pésimo hábito.

—Cariño, creo que antes de cualquier cosa, deberías ir a la universidad e intentar arreglar este asunto, ¿no te parece? —Gretchen quiso evitar el que su hija se fuera de su lado.

—Madre, ya no estaría a gusto estudiando aquí, por favor, se los suplico —Hange se puso de pie y posó sus manos sobre la mesa, no quería quedarse más tiempo.

—¿Estás segura? Una vez comience a ver lo de la transferencia, no hay marcha atrás —Jerome la miró con seriedad.

—Completamente segura. No tendrás ninguna queja, y a cambio de eso, me graduaré como la mejor alumna de mi generación, se los prometo a ambos —ella miró a sus padres con determinación.

—Muy bien, ¿ya sabes a qué universidad irás?

.

Hange logró su objetivo, al día siguiente se había marchado de su ciudad natal, cuando su madre le preguntó por qué no se despedía de Levi, se excusó diciéndole que no quería llorar por las despedidas, además que no quería distracciones en su nueva universidad y por eso le pidió no decirle por nada del mundo a dónde se dirigía. Gretchen la miró no muy convencida por el argumento que le dio.

Sintió tristeza por dejar su vida atrás, a sus amigos y compañeros, su escuela. Debía hacerlo, porque de lo contrario, se sumergiría en un mar de desconsuelo en el que estaba decidida a no entrar.

.

.

.

—Así fue, así sucedió —Hange sonrió con tristeza mientras su dedo índice recorría la circunferencia de la taza de su café. Sus ojos vidriosos la delataban, el asunto aun le dolía, estaba reprimiendo las ganas de llorar.

—Ese idiota —Moblit golpeó con fuerza la mesa, haciendo que las tazas con café se tambalearan.

—Tranquilo, amigo, vas a tirar las cosas, ¿por qué te pones así?

—De saberlo, yo mismo le rompo la cara. ¿Cómo se atrevió a hacerte eso? Tú eres hermosa y una persona con un gran corazón.

—Dices eso porque eres mi amigo —ella bromeó intentando bajar el coraje en su compañero.

—Lo digo porque soy tu amigo y como hombre. Un hombre de verdad jamás atentaría contra una mujer así como él lo hizo.

—Éramos inmaduros, creo que en parte lo entiendo.

—No lo justifiques, por favor. Hange, no merecías ese trato. Yo... lo lamento. De haber sabido que tu... fui un tonto por estar molesto contigo. Líder, discúlpame por favor.

—No tienes que disculparte, no tenías manera de saber lo que había sucedido.

—Pero... quizá debimos insistir más a tus padres para que nos dijeran dónde estabas.

—No, les dije que por favor no le dijeran a nadie de mi paradero. No quería que Levi tuviera la oportunidad de encontrarme.

—Entiendo tu decisión pero no creo que fuera la correcta.

—No eres el único que me dijo eso, las personas que estuvieron conmigo me dijeron que debí enfrentar a Levi, pero estaba segura que si lo veía de nuevo frente a mí, iba a tomarlo de la solapa de su camisa y lo tiraría por el balcón de mi casa hacia el vacío —lo dijo sin ninguna pizca de gracia, que Moblit sintió que sí era capaz de hacerlo.

—Si no cerraste un ciclo, ¿cómo conseguiste recuperarte?

—Gracias a las personas que conocí —ella sonrió al recordar como en el medio de ese mar de desesperación, siempre había una persona que fungía como ancla y ayudar en el momento preciso.

—Me hubiera gustado ser parte de esas personas.

—Gracias, Moblit, lo bueno del asunto es que ya pasó y... —Hange se vio interrumpida por el sonido proveniente de su celular, miró la pantalla para luego achicar los ojos y mirar a Moblit— Siento mucho la interrupción, amigo, pero debo irme, tengo un asunto que atender.

—Oh, no hay problema. ¿Te parece si intercambiamos números para reunirnos después? —sugirió él. Hange asintió, terminó de beber su café al igual que Moblit e hicieron sus respectivas anotaciones de los datos de cada uno, al final se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

—No sabes lo feliz que estoy de haberte visto, y de verdad espero que podamos reunirnos todos un día de estos, sería genial, ¿no lo crees? —dijo ella, entusiasmada.

—Por supuesto, me pondré en contacto con los demás y me comunico contigo, y una vez más, lamento lo que te sucedió.

—No te preocupes y no lo lamentes, mira como estoy, sonriente, feliz —por alguna razón, Moblit la miró no muy convencido.

—Está bien, ¿hacia dónde vas? Puedo dejarte cerca de ahí.

—Oh, no te preocupes, voy hacia el norte.

—Yo hacia el sur, entonces hasta aquí llegamos, nos veremos, líder. Cuídate mucho, ya después nos contarás dónde estás trabajando.

—Claro que sí, si hablas con los chicos los saludas de mi parte, por favor —finalizaron dándose un abrazo.

Ambos salieron de la cafetería, tomando rumbos distintos. Un gran suspiro salió del pecho de la mujer, se sentía feliz porque al fin una pequeña parte de su alma descansaba, se disculpó con una de las personas que salieron afectadas debido a su conflicto personal, esperaba que los demás también la comprendieran.

Contar lo sucedido después de mucho tiempo le trajo varios sinsabores, pero también alegrías, pues esas personas que la ayudaron a no caer en el abismo del dolor fueron y son parte importante de su vida.

¿Cómo estaría Erwin? Él fue quien se encargó de enseñarle a quererse y amarse a sí misma. Le mostró que era una mujer valiosa por fuera como por dentro y que no debía llorar por alguien que la había traicionado. Mike le enseñó a confiar de nuevo en los demás, y fue así que confió en él, ganando un amigo muy leal, comprensivo y respetuoso. Al final, nunca esperó que Levi, al que consideraba su guardián, se volviera su verdugo.

Pero después de haberlo visto, platicar con él y dormir en la misma cama y seguir firme, le hizo ver que realmente había madurado y eso para ella, era bueno.

Ella era Hange Zoë, quien decidió ser feliz, sobrevivir a esa etapa cruel de su vida. Ahora estaba más que lista para enfrentar a Levi la próxima vez que lo viera.

.


	9. Soledad

Las fiestas de fin de año se hicieron presentes en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Levi era el menos feliz, pues de nueva cuenta se hallaba en la oficina celebrando su cumpleaños y noche buena con sus compañeros, todo cortesía de Petra.

Hacía varios días que había estado evitando las llamadas de Hange y contrario a lo que pensó, la joven no desistió en su cometido de llamarle. No tenía cara con qué responderle después de esa llamada estando él ebrio.

Y pensar que llegó a emocionarle la idea de invitarla a la fiesta de fin de año tal como lo sugirió Petra, pero eso sería imposible. Era un cobarde, un pequeño cobarde después de todo. Hacía tiempo que no se había sentido tan inseguro consigo mismo, aunque si ese era el precio que debía pagar todavía a causa de sus errores, lo soportaría.

La fiesta parecía no dar fin. Levi ya quería irse a su casa a descansar de todas esas luces y villancicos navideños. Ya eran las diez de la noche, sus compañeros seguían platicando, bailando y bebiendo de sus copas.

«¿Qué estará haciendo Hange?», pensó. Se vio interrumpido al sentir el suave tacto de una mano posándose sobre su hombro izquierdo; giró el rostro y se encontró con el semblante cansado de Petra, la joven, en su estado, se notaba más agotada que de costumbre.

—Levi, Erd y yo nos retiramos —dijo ella, mientras se sobaba el vientre.

—Sí, ya váyanse, te ves fatal.

—¿Tú no te vas? —se sentó en un asiento al lado de Levi.

—Sí, solo voy por mi saco a la oficina.

—Bien, entonces te esperamos.

Levi se levantó y caminó hacia su oficina, tomó su saco y cerró la puerta con llave para después regresar al salón donde se llevaba a cabo la reunión. Petra y Erd lo esperaban mientras Ackerman se colocaba su saco; extrajo su pequeño celular del bolsillo de sus pantalones extendiéndolo hacia Petra para que lo sostuviera un momento, pero justo en ese instante, el aparato sonó.

—¡Es Hange! —Petra exclamó con sorpresa, mirando la pantalla del teléfono y después a Levi.

—¿Hange? —Repitió Erd, confuso.

—No contestes, por favor —Levi le imploró. Petra lo miró con malicia y respondió la llamada, Levi cerró los ojos, derrotado.

—¡Hola, buenas noches! —respondió Ral contenta.

— _¿Hola? Lo siento, creo que me equivoqué de número._

—No, por supuesto que no, Hange. ¿Quieres hablar con Levi, no es así?

— _¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué sabes mi...?_

—Pierde cuidado, te comunico con Levi, ¡cuídate mucho y feliz Navidad! —Emocionada, entregó el aparato a Levi— ¡Es Hange, es Hange!

—Erd, tienes que cuidar lo que hace tu esposa —reclamó mientras presionaba el celular contra su pecho, tratando de aislar el sonido y alejándose un poco de ese joven matrimonio.

—¿Qué pasa, Petra? No estoy entendiendo nada —dijo Erd, confundido. Petra lo codeó levemente en el abdomen y le indicó que guardara silencio.

—Hange —habló Levi, tratando de mantener su semblante estoico.

— _Levi, al fin. Hasta que te dignas en responder. Bueno, fue esa chica quien respondió realmente_ —¿acaso estaba escuchando bien? La voz de Hange se escuchó con una pizca de... ¿celos?

—Sí, bueno, es una compañera de trabajo —como ejemplar masculino que era, una pequeña chispa de descaro se instaló en él.

— _Entiendo, se escucha mucho ruido ahí, supongo que estás en una fiesta. ¿Es por tu cumpleaños?_

—No, sabes que eso no me gusta.

— _Pensé que al pasar el tiempo habías evolucionado cual_ _Pokémon_ _y que ya te habías resignado a la idea de festejarlo._

—No, a decir verdad, creo que involucioné —con un gesto de su mano, le dio a entender a Petra que él se iría por su parte, pero ella avanzó hacia él para darle un abrazo, aunque no del todo, debido a su abultado vientre de embarazada. Erd solamente le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y tomó a su esposa de la mano para irse del lugar.

Él también se dirigió a la salida, todos lo miraron y todos ahí sabían que a Levi no le gustaba la efusividad, por eso mismo ninguno se atrevió a despedirse con un abrazo por su cumpleaños y menos mientras atendía una llamada telefónica, él solo atinó a levantar la mano para despedirse e inclinó levemente el torso en agradecimiento por el convivio.

— _Hay cosas que de verdad no cambian._

—No soy una cosa, cuatro ojos.

— _Lo siento, lo siento. Bien, ¿me vas a explicar qué pasó con la llamada del otro día?_ —Hange fue directo y a la cabeza.

¿Por qué cuando ella tenía que explicar las cosas hacía un rodeo sin llegar directo al punto desde el principio? Ah, pero a él no le permitía hacer lo mismo. Aunque no debía quejarse, él propició esa situación.

—Está bien, ese día yo, permíteme —Levi llegó a su respectivo cajón en el estacionamiento, quitó la alarma del auto y se adentró en él. Cerró la puerta, puso el auto en marcha y encendió el clima. A lo lejos miró como Petra se despedía de él agitando la mano, Petra iba a terminar matándolo con sus arranques de embarazada—... ¿Quieres hablar de eso ahora? Lo que pasa es que comenzaré a conducir.

— _Ya veo, entonces maneja tranquilo y con cuidado. Yo también estoy en una fiesta y no tardan en venir por mí._

—¿Quién irá por ti? —respondió de inmediato.

— _Un compañero, dejé mi auto en casa y hay poco transporte público, ya sabes, todos están en casa celebrando la navidad y los pocos taxis que hay, no quieren ir tan lejos._

—¿Son muy cercanos? — Oh, eso sonó como si estuviera celoso, muy celoso. ¿Quién era el celoso ahora, eh?

—¿ _Eh? Aaah, con mi compañero_ … _algo así, entonces Levi, de nuevo dejamos otra plática pendiente, si seguimos así nos reencontraremos cuando estemos viejecitos y no recordaremos nada de lo que dejamos pendiente_ —pudo escuchar como ella reía.

—Por supuesto que no, será mucho antes de eso.

— _Perfecto, te volveré a marcar, ¿a qué hora te llamo?_

—Quince minutos, en ese tiempo ya estaré en casa.

— _Está bien, pero por si acaso no pudiera hacerlo, feliz cumpleaños, Levi. Que tus deseos se hagan realidad._

—Gracias, cuatro ojos, espero tu llamada.

— _Claro, con cuidado a casa. Adiós._

—Adiós.

Levi colgó y arrojó con molestia el teléfono al asiento del copiloto, ¿quién era ese compañero? Eso sin lugar a dudas lo hizo sentir celos como antaño, como cuando algún despistado miraba a Hange al ir a pasear o ver una película en el cine.

Apretó con fuerza el volante y aceleró la marcha, aunque sabía que debía tener cuidado, pues algunas personas estaban en la calle paseando y cantando villancicos en las calles aledañas.

Y aun así, en menos de diez minutos llegó a su casa. Salió del auto y azotó la puerta con furia. Se echó el cabello hacia atrás con ambas manos. Abrió su departamento e igual destino corrió la puerta, fue brutalmente cerrada.

Arrojó sus llaves a la mesa y se deshizo de la corbata con brusquedad. ¿Por qué estaba reaccionando así? ¿Tanto le molestaba que Hange tuviera una vida, compañeros y trabajo lejos de él?

Era un completo desconsiderado, si estaba en esa situación era gracias a él mismo. Se fue a sentar al sofá y se dedicó a observar su celular. Hange aún no lo llamaba. Los minutos pasaron y aún no recibía la ansiada llamada de la mujer.

¿Sería acaso que Hange no lo llamaría? ¿Qué tal si él la llamaba? Esperaría treinta minutos más y si no, ya él la llamaría.

Una vez transcurrido ese tiempo, Levi, que no había hecho nada más que estar sentado en el sofá mirando hacia la nada en completa oscuridad, marcó el número de Hange. La espera fue terrible, pero lo peor fue que no ella no respondió.

Quizá no haya llegado a casa, quizá estaba con su amigo. Insistió una vez más, ¿sería que se estaba vengando de él por no haberle respondido en días pasados? Hange no era una persona vengativa, ¿o sí? Petra tenía razón, es como si Hange fuera una desconocida para él ahora, pasó tanto tiempo sin saber de ella que no estaba seguro si seguía con sus manías de antaño.

Debía conocerla de nuevo, tenía que acercarse a ella… enamorarla. Aunque dudaba que eso fuera fácil, había olvidado por completo el juego de la seducción y más ahora que ella ya no era una muchachita inocente, debía esmerarse si quería que ella correspondiera a sus atenciones.

Después de varios intentos más sin éxito, se levantó y se fue directo al estante donde estaban colocadas las bebidas alcohólicas. No era correcto lo que hacía, pero necesitaba desahogarse.

Se embriagaría hasta perder el conocimiento, total, a nadie le importaba.

.

Al día siguiente que era miércoles, despertó con dolor de cabeza. Antes que cualquier otra cosa revisó su celular. Nada… ningún mensaje ni llamada perdida, bueno, sí tenía, pero no de Hange.

Había comenzado de mala manera el día, su cumpleaños se vio empañado por la ausencia de la mujer. Encontrarla de nuevo solo hizo que su mundo se volteara de cabeza. ¿No había pagado ya lo suficiente?

Sacudió la cabeza, sería un estúpido si osara siquiera culpar a Hange de su situación. Se dirigió al baño y algunos minutos después ya se encontraba vestido. Le dio hambre y decidió pedir comida a domicilio, la comida china siempre se le había antojado demasiado grasosa, ese día haría una excepción, después de todo, era su cumpleaños. Otro cumpleaños solo.

Así transcurrió todo el día y él acostado sin hacer nada, salvo la limpieza de su casa, pero en cuanto terminó, volvió de nuevo al sofá.

Su celular no dejaba de sonar al recibir los mensajes correspondientes a la fecha y su cumpleaños, pero ninguno era de ella. El día transcurrió con relativa calma.

Hasta que la noche llegó, se dio un baño y se preparó para salir. Tal como el año pasado y los anteriores, se iría al bar. Estaba tan frustrado que no le importaría echar a perder su récord de haber pasado el año sin haber estado en brazos de desconocidas.

Una hora después se encontraba en el bar. Se sentó en el lugar de siempre, pues ahí tenía una vista perfecta del lugar y a la vez estaba alejado de todo, además que el bar era pequeño. Esta vez bebería con moderación, pues no estaba en su casa y no quería dar un espectáculo.

Pasados algunos minutos, una mujer se acercó a él y con tal descaro posó la mano sobre la rodilla del varón, haciendo que este la mirara de arriba abajo.

—Hola —dijo ella, con voz seductora. De una u otra manera esa mujer le recordó a Jolyne, aquella compañera que le dijo cosas horribles a Hange. Las dos se miraban tan hermosas, letales.

—Qué tal —susurró él. Se miraron, ella con una mirada llena de deseo y él… solamente la miraba, pero tampoco le desagradaba lo que veía. Alta, pelirroja, ojos azules y labios rojos.

—Me preguntaba si quieres… —la femenina mano, traviesa, comenzó a recorrer el muslo endurecido de Levi a causa del ejercicio. Él por su parte, se dedicó a disfrutar de la caricia, por eso es que ya no le era necesario tener tácticas de seducción, las mujeres llegaban y enseguida reclamaban lo que deseaban, sin permitirle a él los coqueteos y sinvergüencerías propias del sexo opuesto.

—No —él la interrumpió —aléjate.

La cara de la mujer se descompuso en una mueca de enojo al saberse rechazada y rápidamente alejó su mano de donde la había posado, muy cerca de la entrepierna del varón.

—Idiota. Encima de feo, idiota —ella se ofendió en demasía. Claro, él era de esos hombres feos, pero con un no sé qué, qué te hacía mirarlo atractivo.

—Gracias, necesitaba que alguien me lo dijera —siseó.

—Estúpido —bufó ella, alejándose de Levi.

Él se limitó a girar parcialmente la cabeza y miró de reojo como se alejaba la mujer. Buen trasero y bonitas y largas piernas. Pero no tan hermosa como Hange.

No, ni siquiera las cosas marchaban bien en ese lugar. Sin duda ese era el peor cumpleaños que había tenido. Por eso no le gustaba celebrarlo, la única que lo hacía sentir bien en esa fecha era Hange, pero ella ya no estaba. Esa mujer le hacía regalos curiosos y lo animaba a cortar el pastel de cumpleaños. La extrañaba más que nunca. Estuvo un rato más ahí, después se levantó y pagó lo consumido para retirarse, aún era temprano, las diez de la noche.

Se quedó en la puerta y miro al interior del bar, buscando con la mirada a alguien que tuviera las características de Hange, quizá ella estuviera ahí para darle una sorpresa, pero no estaba. Aún recordaba lo preciosa que se miraba esa noche hacía un año atrás.

Caminó hacia su casa, llegaría a dormir, ya mañana sería otro día. Otro día en soledad.

.


	10. Recuerdos

—¡Hola, Hange!

La aludida, al escuchar su nombre giró el torso para encontrarse con un pequeño grupo de mujeres, sus compañeras de trabajo.

—Hola chicas, ¿qué tal? —respondió ella.

—¿Vas de compras? ¿Irás a comprar ropa para la fiesta de mañana en la noche?

—Am… sí —dijo, no muy convencida.

—Entonces vayamos todas, conozco una tienda que tiene hermosos conjuntos y vestidos —sugirió una de ellas.

—Bueno, ya que insistes —Hange se encogió de hombros y se colgó del brazo de una de las mujeres. Entonces, todas sonrientes se adentraron a la enorme plaza comercial adornada con motivos navideños mientras un gigantesco árbol de Navidad les daba la bienvenida.

Algunas horas después, todas traían enormes bolsas con sus compras, todas a excepción de Hange, que no encontró nada de su agrado.

—Vamos, Hange, algo debió haberte llamado la atención, fuimos a muchas tiendas.

—No puedo creer que nada te gustara —opinó otra.

—Lo siento chicas, creo que tengo gustos algo peculiares —dijo, rascándose la nuca.

—Nada de eso, siempre habrá algo en algún lugar. Además, debemos impresionar al público masculino —una de ellas sonrió e imitó la pose de una modelo.

—No seas tonta, no iremos para eso… bueno, solo un poquito —bromeó otra.

Todas rieron a carcajadas, menos Hange que se encontraba viendo si alguna tienda tenía algo bonito que le gustara. Todo se le hizo tan llamativo y ostentoso. Aunque por más que veía, no se decidía por nada, además que aún no les había dicho a sus colegas que no iría a la fiesta. Su plan era otro, ir a Sina a visitar a sus amigos Nanaba y Mike y quizá acompañar a Erwin a recibir el año nuevo, como había hecho algunas veces anteriores.

—¿Saben qué? Creo que no me compraré nada, ya buscaré algo entre mi guardarropa —dijo Hange, cansada de tanto caminar.

—Ay no, ¿nos trajiste dando vueltas para decirnos eso? No, señora, ahorita mismo daremos otra vuelta y no saldremos de aquí hasta que te decidas por algo.

Hange y las demás suspiraron cansadas. Consideró que fue un error acompañarlas en sus compras, pero ya no podía lamentarse.

Varias tiendas después, Hange por fin encontró algo de su agrado, las mujeres la miraron con aprobación y sonrieron totalmente satisfechas. Hange era una mujer de estrambótica belleza y no entendían por qué no se encargaba de demostrarlo al mundo, ocultando su belleza bajo holgadas camisas y grandes pantalones.

Al finalizar la jornada de compras fueron a un pequeño café a descansar y ponerse al día, pero Hange desistió de ellas y alegando cansancio, dijo que se retiraba a descansar.

—Gracias por lo de hoy, chicas, son las mejores. Con cuidado a casa —se despidió de todas ellas.

—No te preocupes, amiga. Mañana nos vemos, descansa y ve con cuidado también.

—¡Sí! —Hange alargó el si mientras se alejaba agitando la mano, con una actitud tan despreocupada que causaba asombro a sus compañeras.

Zoë llegó a su departamento y sacó las cosas que compró esa tarde para acomodarlas en su maleta de viaje, llamó al condominio para avisar que llegaría la mañana siguiente y tuvieran listo su penthouse.

Dieron las ocho de la noche, decidió tomar una ducha y dormir un buen rato, pues tendría que madrugar para tomar el avión por la mañana.

.

Horas después, a las nueve de la mañana ya se encontraba en Sina. Respiró profundo y lo primero que hizo nada más llegar a su departamento fue quitarse los zapatos y andar descalza, amaba su piso alfombrado.

Se fue a sentar al sofá, tomó el mando y encendió su equipo de sonido para escuchar algo de música relajante, o de la que YouTube le sugiriera, total, esa cosa reproducía lo que quería.

Bajó un poco el volumen, tomó su celular y navegó por su agenda buscando el número de Nanaba, aunque unos espacios antes estaba el de Levi. Se mordió el labio inferior recordando que la semana pasada no le devolvió la llamada.

Trató de olvidar ese asunto y se centró en llamar a su amiga. Cuando esta respondió, le dijo que estaba en la ciudad y si podía visitarlos más tarde. La respuesta fue positiva, tanto Nanaba como Mike estaban contentos de que su amiga los visitara. Hange quedó en llegar al lugar a las nueve de la noche.

Y como Hange era una persona que no sabía dejar de lado el trabajo y obligaciones, sacó los documentos referentes al nuevo centro de investigación que estaba a escasos días de comenzar su construcción, del cual ella sería la directora. El _Cinvesgen_ era la cúspide de su carrera, por lo que tanto había estudiado y estaba muy emocionada por esa nueva etapa que estaba por comenzar. Estaba a pocos días de la reunión donde les mostrarían las maquetas y el terreno donde se construirán las instalaciones y ella debía estar pendiente de esa etapa. Nada podía opacar su felicidad, nada.

Le llevó toda la tarde leer y revisar lo referente a las nuevas tecnologías que utilizarían en ese nuevo centro, tanto que se olvidó de comer. Pidió comida a domicilio cerca de las seis de la tarde. Una vez que terminó de comer se dispuso a prepararse y no llegar tarde con sus amigos, además que quería pasar a visitar a Erwin.

A las ocho de la noche ya se encontraba lista, se miró en el espejo y lo que vio le gustó, pese a que su problema de autoestima todavía persistía, había momentos en los que se veía a sí misma muy bonita. Se valía de vez en cuando de pequeños toques de maquillaje que realzaban su auténtica belleza, sonrió a su reflejo para después salir de su departamento.

Bajó en el ascensor y una vez llegó al piso del departamento de Erwin, salió y caminó hasta llegar ahí para tocar la hoja de madera, segundos más tarde, Smith se asomó.

—Hange —dijo Erwin, sorprendido.

Zoë estaba de pie frente a él, vistiendo de manera sencilla pero sofisticada. Una blusa blanca de algodón a juego con un pantalón liso en color negro y sobre estas prendas una gabardina en color rojo burdeos, adornado con una bufanda café rodeando su cuello y completando el atuendo, un discreto bolso de mano.

Era raro ver a Hange con el cabello suelto, y por eso Erwin la miró impresionado, pues en esta ocasión ella decidió soltarlo y darle un poco de volumen, haciendo marco perfecto a su rostro que lucía una pequeña capa de maquillaje, delineando sus ojos que lucían preciosos y más brillantes que de costumbre. Finalizando con esos labios delgados que en su momento, le habían gustado tanto al varón.

—Pareciera que viste un fantasma —bromeó Hange al ver que Erwin la miraba con asombro.

—¿En verdad eres tú? —él le siguió la broma.

—Calla, que sí soy yo, solo me di un buen baño y me vestí bonito —se carcajeó, después agregó, seria —. Vine a desearte un excelente nuevo año — acto seguido, borró el espacio que había entre los dos, se levantó un poquito de puntitas y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios. Al sentir el tibio contacto, Erwin retrocedió con cautela, tomó a Hange de los hombros y la alejó de él mirándola directo a los ojos.

—Hange, te agradezco que hayas venido a verme, pero antes quiero aclarar algo contigo. Esto de los besos y abrazos debe terminar —sentenció el varón.

—¿Qué, por qué? ¿Te molesto acaso? —Ella alzó un poco la voz, a lo que Erwin colocó su dedo índice sobre sus labios rojos, silenciándola.

—Escucha lo que te voy a decir, por favor. No me lo tomes a mal, te quiero Hange, eres una mujer muy especial para mí pero, no más. Ya no mas actos de este tipo. Te pedí muchas veces que aclararas tus sentimientos, después desistí de eso porque no quise presionarte y solo venías a mí porque te sentías sola. Acepté eso porque era agradable estar contigo, pasar buenos momentos, pero o estabas conmigo y pensando en él.

—Erwin, yo…

—No, tranquila, no te estoy diciendo que nos dejemos de ver, solo que evitemos esos actos que ya no van con nosotros. Creo que —Erwin se acarició la barbilla—... creo que no es bueno para ninguno de los dos. Siempre serás mi amiga, Hange, por eso te lo digo, además de que yo…

Una risa femenina se escucho en el interior del departamento, tanto Erwin como Hange miraron hacia adentro, Zoë enarco una ceja, entendiendo lo que su amigo trataba de decirle.

—Ya veo, entonces… ¿domado está el león? —ella le sonrió tranquila y apuntó con la cabeza el interior del lugar.

—Algo así —un imperceptible sonrojo adornó el varonil rostro de Smith.

—Siendo así, me queda todo claro. No lo eches a perder, ¿quieres? —ella le dio algunas palmaditas en sus marcados pectorales.

—Te lo prometo, esta vez es diferente.

—Cuídate mucho, amigo. Te quiero y quiero lo mejor para ti, fuiste y serás una parte importante de mi vida, y como tal, te deseo lo mejor. ¿Te puedo abrazar?

—Por supuesto, y gracias por entender —. Se abrazaron, fue un cálido abrazo, abrazo que Hange se encargó de que fuera el último al abrazarlo más fuerte que de costumbre.

—Nos vemos, Erwin Smith —ella le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar.

—Hange, si aún lo amas aclara las cosas con él, y si no, de todas maneras hazlo y sigue tu vida, tienes derecho a ser feliz al lado de alguien... o tu sola, eres fuerte —Hange regresó a verlo y le guiñó un ojo.

—Feliz año—ella volvió a darle la espalda para caminar y agitar la mano en señal de despedida.

—Feliz año, Hange.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse, y eso le dolió mucho, sintió su corazón encogerse, pero a la vez estaba feliz, su amigo se había decidido a no ser un pasatiempo y conoció a alguien. Ella debía hacer lo mismo. Sonrió, de una u otra manera eso le levantó el ánimo, ahora iría con sus amigos a pasar una buena noche dejando todo lo malo atrás e iniciar el año con alegría.

.

Llegó incluso antes del tiempo pactado a casa de sus amigos. Nanaba la recibió con los brazos abiertos, la joven rubia era una persona muy reservada y poco efusiva, pero con Hange era lo contrario, además de la confianza que había entre ambas le permitía actuar con toda su naturalidad.

—Me alegra que hayas venido, Han. Te ves hermosa —Nanaba tomó a Hange de la mano y la hizo girar sobre sí misma.

—Calla, tú también estás hermosa —Zoë le dio un abrazo a su amiga y un beso en la mejilla —Gracias a ustedes por invitarme. Disculpen la molestia.

—No es molestia, mejor que estés aquí a que estés encerrada en tu casa como la semana pasada. Pensé que vendrías —dijo Nanaba, con cierto reproche.

—Estuve trabajando, después de la fiesta que organizaron en el trabajo regresé a casa a continuar con algunas pruebas, resultando con éxito, me atrevo a decir.

—Bueno, si tú lo dices. Pero ya, basta de hablar de cosas de trabajo, Mike también está vuelto loco con lo mismo. Además, en un par de horas será año nuevo. No te había comentado porque apenas lo platicamos, con Mike iremos a la plaza central. ¿Te nos unes?

—Claro, por qué no —sonrió Hange, animada.

Se sentaron en el sofá y platicaron de los pormenores de días pasados, poco rato después, se unió Mike, solo para recordarles que la mesa no se ponía sola. Así que entre los tres se encargaron de colocar platos y cubiertos, eran las diez de la noche cuando la anfitriona se adentró a la cocina para comenzar a presentar un desfile culinario digno de un restaurante cinco estrellas.

—Nanaba, ¡esto está perfecto! —Hange aplaudió, haciendo que su amiga se sonrojara.

—Vamos, no exageres —respondió mientras colocaba sobre la mesa la charola con abundante comida.

—Estaba volviéndome loco, el olor es hipnotizante —Mike cerró los ojos y aspiró el olor de la comida.

—Ay, tú cuándo no te hipnotizas con los olores —Hange palmeó la espalda de su amigo.

—Ya, ya, tranquilos, cenemos en paz —Nanaba los reprendió.

—Bien, voy por la botella de vino —el hombre caminó a paso veloz para traer el ansiado néctar.

—Siento no haber traído nada para esta noche —Zoë miró el suelo, avergonzada.

—Tranquila, si gustas el siguiente año tú te encargas de la cena, ¿te parece?

—Está bien, me parece perfecto.

Mike regresó con la botella y un sacacorchos. Con maestría se deshizo del corcho de la botella logrando asustar a las féminas con el ruido ocasionado por el acto. Los tres rieron y se dispusieron a cenar.

.

Después de la cena y de dejar todo limpio y en orden, se dispusieron a ir rumbo a la plaza. Los tres fueron caminando hacia allá, ya que estaba relativamente cerca de la casa de la pareja. Había mucha gente en las calles, sobre todo gente joven y adulta se aglutinaban en el lugar para realizar la cuenta atrás para recibir el año nuevo.

Mike y Nanaba serían parte de ese grupo de gente que esperaban ansiosas las campanadas finales del año que estaba por terminar para recibir el nuevo año dándose un beso. Era un acto multitudinario, que no hizo en Hange más que desenterrar recuerdos que creía yacían en el fondo de su mente y corazón.

—Voy a comprar un helado, los alcanzo en un minuto, espérenme bajo el reloj —dijo Hange al tiempo que señalaba hacia el gigantesco reloj ubicado en el centro de la explanada.

—Muy bien, no te tardes ni te pierdas —le dijo Mike mientras tomaba a Nanaba de la mano para evitar perderse entre el mar de gente.

Después de eso, Hange caminó sin un rumbo fijo, solo caminaba por caminar, mientras venían a su mente los momentos felices vividos con Levi. Como él no era afecto a esas costumbres, Hange hallaba la manera para hacerlo caer en ellas.

Como cuando lo llevó a base de mentiras a ese mismo lugar varios años atrás.

.

.

—¿Pará qué vinimos aquí? —Levi elevó la voz para que Hange lo escuchara, pues el ruido a su alrededor era intenso.

—Vamos enano, de vez en cuando debes complacer a tu mejor amiga —en ese entonces, ellos aún no eran novios.

—Mi mejor amiga sabe que este tipo de lugares no me gustan, y por lo tanto no me habría traído aquí —Hange rio ante la respuesta del joven.

—Es que… siempre había tenido la curiosidad de venir aquí —ensimismada, Hange miraba a toda la gente que se arremolinaba frente al gran pino navideño, esperando ansiosos la cuenta regresiva para poder recibir el año con su pareja.

—Aquí solo hay gente, cuatro ojos, como en cualquier lugar del mundo.

—Ya lo sé, pero se me hace curioso ver que se reúnen aquí para eso.

—¿Eso? —Levi la miró sin entender.

—Sí, eso. Que se besan llegando al _cero._

—No pensé que algo así llamara tu atención.

—Quizá algún día venga aquí con mi novio y nos besemos como toda esa gente.

De repente se escuchó una gran algarabía y todos miraron hacia el gran reloj que mostraba en su pantalla que el año estaba muriendo, le quedaban escasos segundos de vida para dar paso al nuevo ciclo.

—Ven, enano, acerquémonos más —Hange sujetó a Levi de la mano y a rastras lo llevó consigo, el joven, para evitar ser guiado de ese modo, aceleró el paso también.

Hange se detuvo de pronto, provocando que Levi chocara contra su espalda, pero eso no le importó.

5… 4… 3… 2… 1… 0…

El anunciador exclamó con su potente voz que el año había finalizado y al instante todas las parejas ahí, se besaron. Hange miraba emocionada ese acto. Desde su lugar, donde sea que mirara había parejas besándose, se miraban contentos, emocionados y algunos muy enamorados, de pronto sintió ganas de hacer lo mismo con Levi, aunque no fueran pareja, ella lo quería mucho y sentía algo más fuerte que amistad por él, pero él parecía no darse cuenta, quizá ya le gustaba alguna chica… o un chico, quien sabe.

Sonrió por su mala suerte mientras del cielo caían papeles decorativos.

—Bien, si eso es todo vámonos, cuatro ojos —Levi la saco de su estado de ensoñación, pero debía volver a la realidad, así que el joven la tomó de la mano y así regresaron caminando hasta llegar a casa de Hange.

—Gracias por acompañarme enano. Siempre había querido ir ahí pero no tenía con quien.

—No sé qué le hayas de interesante a esa clase de cosas. Que yo sepa no es tu estilo.

—No, no lo es, pero también tengo sentimientos y eso se me hace algo lindo y romántico —ella carcajeo por haber mencionado la última palabra.

—Tonta, me tengo que ir, nos vemos en la mañana.

—Gracias de nuevo, descansa y saludos a Kuchel.

—Se lo diré, adiós.

—Adiós Levi —Hange ingresó a su casa y observó desde la ventana como Levi se retiraba. Cada día perdía la esperanza que Levi fuera su novio, debía fijar su mira en alguien más.

.

.

De vuelta al presente, Hange se dirigió a un puesto de golosinas, compró una paleta de caramelo macizo y comenzó a morderla, provocando un ruido estresante, recordando que a Levi le disgustaba ese acto. Sonrió, para después recordar esa vez que fue con Levi a ese mismo lugar, pero ya como pareja y esa vez, sin engaños.

.

.

—No sé cómo lograste convencerme de esto.

—Dicen que si vienes aquí con tu pareja e inicias el año con ella dándose un beso recién los primeros segundos del día, da mucha suerte.

—No pensé que creyeras en esas tonterías —refunfuñó él, mientras acomodaba la bufanda alrededor del cuello de Hange.

—Son tonterías románticas, déjame en paz.

—Hay demasiada gente aquí —objetó Levi, que luchaba por no perderse en ese mar de gente.

—Y eso que llegamos temprano.

—Deberíamos estar en casa.

—Ay, enano, no seas aburrido. Ven, vamos a acercarnos más al escenario.

En el escenario se encontraba un grupo musical animando el ambiente. Muchos de los presentes bailaban al ritmo de la música, otros solamente se balanceaban lentamente y ellos, Levi y Hange se encontraban tomados de las manos para no separarse.

Rato después, todos comenzaron a aglomerarse en torno al escenario, pues la cuenta regresiva dio inicio…

3… 2… 1…

Los dos jóvenes miraron que las parejas a su alrededor comenzaban a besarse. Hange se mordió el labio inferior mientras miraba de reojo a Levi, quien también se limitaba a mirar a todos.

Y haciendo acopio de todo el valor que tenía, Zoë se inclinó levemente hacia Levi hasta que sus labios tocaron los de él, en un beso donde no era un beso en sí, sólo se presionaron los labios entre sí. Se dio el gusto de cerrar los ojos y disfrutar el momento, más los abrió de repente al sentir que Levi correspondía al acto.

Sintió como los labios del joven se movían un poco, lo suficiente como para que Hange volviera a disfrutar de la caricia, más sin embargo, él decidió que era momento de separarse.

—Feliz año, cuatro ojos.

—Feliz año, enano.

—Hora de ir a casa —Levi entonces la sujetó por la cintura mientras la instaba a caminar fuera de ese tumulto.

—Pero yo quiero estar más tiempo aquí —Hange reclamó.

—No, le dije a tus padres que estaríamos de vuelta antes de la una.

—Que aguafiestas eres, enano —ella dio un sonoro respingo.

Regresaron a casa tomados de la mano, acto que a Levi no le agradaba, pero que poco a poco se hacía más recurrente en él, pues al ser novios, se volvió un tanto posesivo con ella.

—No dejaré que nadie te aparte de mí, ¿entendiste? Cuatro ojos apestoso.

Hange solo sonrió ante esa frase, lo que no sabía, era que el tiempo le haría ver exactamente lo contrario.

.

.

Cuando reaccionó, ya había llegado el nuevo día del nuevo año, ahora todas las personas bailaban y festejaban la fecha, Hange se apresuró a llegar con Nanaba y Mike, pero era imposible debido a la cantidad de gente. Enseguida recordó que había una pequeña calle que conectaba con el reloj de la plaza, callejón que recorrió con Levi esa noche y donde ahí, se dieron un beso más íntimo y efusivo que el que se dieron en la plaza entre tanta gente.

Caminó a prisa, más cuando entró en el callejón, reparó en mirar atrás. Parpadeó repetidas veces, pensando en haber visto a Levi, pero no, era imposible, a él no le gustaba ir a lugares con mucha gente, así que desistió y siguió caminando hasta que llegó al lugar pactado. Nanaba y Mike la reprendieron, se había tardado demasiado y ellos estaban preocupados.

—No sean exagerados, ya no soy una niña — se defendió ella.

—No lo eres, pero actúas como tal —la regañó Mike.

—Mike, no seas grosero —su rubia amiga ahora regañaba a su pareja.

—Alguien debe jalarle la rienda a esta mujer.

Hange se rio, pues sus amigos estaban discutiendo tontamente por ella, ellos, al escucharla reír, la imitaron.

—Bien, bien, vámonos. Chicos, ¿Puedo dormir en su casa? —preguntó Hange, haciendo una mueca.

—No es necesario que nos preguntes, no te íbamos a dejar ir sola a tu casa.

—Genial, muchas gracias, son los mejores —Hange abrazó a la pareja mientras miraba los alrededores. Quería ver si estaba en lo cierto respecto a lo que había visto, pero Nanaba comenzó a platicar y la distrajo de ese pensamiento. Caminaron de vuelta a casa entre risas y empujones, estaba feliz, pues estaba conviviendo con dos de sus mejores amigos, no podía haber recibido el año de mejor manera.

.

Lo que Hange no sabía, es que esa persona que vio, efectivamente era Levi, quien desde que Hange se había ido de su lado, iba año con año a esa plaza para recordar lo estúpido que había sido al dejarla ir. Y sí, él también la había visto y rápidamente fue detrás de ella, pero ya no la encontró…

El destino se encargaba de separarlos, pero lo que no se esperaban ambos, es que se encontrarían en el lugar menos pensado.

.


	11. Confrontación

El once de enero llegó. Levi arribó desde muy temprano al colegio de arquitectos, ya que ese día se llevaría a cabo la reunión con los directivos del _Cinvesgen_. Contrario a lo que muchos pensaban, sí se encontraba un poco nervioso debido a que tenían el tiempo encima y ese proyecto no era el único que estaba en sus manos.

Tomó cuidadosamente una de sus maquetas mientras se dirigía a la sala de juntas, pues nunca permitía que nadie cargara con sus preciados modelos. Un compañero le ayudó a abrir la puerta de la sala al ver que él estaba con las manos ocupadas.

—Buenos días, arquitecto — el joven saludó, un poco nervioso.

—Buen día —y como siempre, Levi respondía con apenas dos sílabas.

—La licenciada Petra ya está en la sala también —le informó.

—¿Pero qué? —Preguntó, mientras fruncía levemente el ceño— Gracias.

El joven se retiró después de haber abierto el recinto. Levi se adentró al lugar, colocó su maqueta sobre la mesa principal y se dirigió hacia Petra, quien se encontraba dando órdenes y arreglando algunas cosas en la sala.

—Oye, tú, qué crees que haces aquí —dijo Levi, mientras arrebataba una silla que la mujer arrastraba con cierta dificultad.

—Oh sí, hola Levi, buenos días, gracias, ¿cómo amaneciste hoy? Maleducado, grosero —lanzó la mujer, intentando arrebatarle la silla.

—No me vengas con esas cosas, ¿qué diablos haces aquí? Deberías estar descansando —él la sujetó del antebrazo y la obligó a caminar con él, para después hacer que ella se sentara.

—Levi, ¿qué te he dicho sobre maldiciones y malas palabras? —dijo ella, mientras reclamaba su extremidad.

—Ve a casa.

—No, me aburro estando allá, además que soy más útil aquí.

—Eres una necia.

—Mira quien lo dice —ella lo miró, burlona—, además, ya casi está todo listo, ¿qué te parece?

—Está muy bien —Levi miró la estancia y asintió complacido.

—Bien, entonces no sigas diciéndome que debo estar en casa.

—Deberías estar en casa.

—¿Te ayudo con la otra maqueta? —Petra lo ignoró al tiempo que se levantaba de su lugar.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Qué pesado. Entonces terminaré de arreglar aquí, en unos momentos traeré la información general.

Levi asintió con la cabeza mientras volvía por su segunda maqueta. Estaba satisfecho, había terminado en tiempo y forma, es más, terminó antes de tiempo con lo encomendado, no tenía que preocuparse más, solamente verían detalles de acuerdo a las necesidades de los involucrados.

Terminó de llevar todo a la sala, regresó a su oficina y se dedicó a esperar la hora de la reunión mientras limpiaba un poco su área de trabajo. A las ocho treinta comenzaron a llegar algunos de los citados, para esa hora ya todo estaba listo, si todo seguía así, comenzarían y terminarían puntuales. Sí, Levi amaba la puntualidad.

Faltando diez minutos para las nueve, Levi regresó a la sala de juntas y se colocó al lado de Petra, después miró hacia la entrada y cuando vio a uno de los asistentes se desconcertó, aunque trató de no aparentarlo.

—¿Qué te pasa, Levi? Parece que viste algo que te sorprendió —dijo Petra en tono confidencial, acercándose a Ackerman.

—Ese hombre, el mastodonte de allá, ¿lo conoces? —Levi señaló con discreción al hombre alto, rubio y con bigote que había ingresado al salón.

—Claro que no, es la primera vez que lo veo, está registrado en la lista de visitantes, pero no sabría decirte su nombre. ¿Por qué?

—Ese hombre es…

—Arquitecto Ackerman, es un gusto vernos de nuevo, buenos días —un hombre interrumpió la conversación, colocándose frente a ambos, dejando a Petra con la curiosidad totalmente inquieta.

—Buenos días —respondió al unísono el par.

—Es bueno verlo, doctor Moore —Levi extendió la mano para estrecharla con la del recién llegado.

—Bueno, los dejo charlar, caballeros. Levi, voy a recepción a verificar que ya no falte nadie, en cuanto den las nueve puedes comenzar. Erd ya viene con los demás.

—Gracias, Petra, con cuidado.

.

Mike llegó al lugar de la reunión con los arquitectos. Como sub director del Centro de Investigación del Sur, debía estar presente para la construcción del nuevo y ambicioso proyecto del _Cinvesgen_ , el Centro de Investigación Genética, el mayor centro de investigación e innovación científica en el campo de la genética. Solo al entrar, olfateó que habían hecho las relaciones correctas con el equipo de arquitectos indicado. El lugar le pareció perfecto y con buenas formas, además que su renombre se debía a la sustentabilidad que tan bien ejecutaban.

Se apresuró para llegar a tiempo, esperaba que su compañera hiciera lo mismo, pero conociéndola, se las olía a que quizá llegaría tarde... y no se equivocó, en cuanto le dieron su gafete de visitante y firmó la bitácora de recepción, se dio cuenta que el nombre de su compañera no estaba escrito, preguntándole a la recepcionista la razón.

—Quizá su compañera no confirmó su asistencia. ¿Está seguro que se registró con anticipación? —respondió la recepcionista cuando él la cuestionó sobre ese asunto.

—Estoy seguro que así fue, señorita. Mi compañera llegará, un poco tarde, pero llegará. ¿Puedo anotar su nombre?

—Por supuesto, puede hacerlo. Me encargaré ahora mismo de agregar un asiento más en la sala.

—Muchas gracias —con celeridad, Mike anotó las iniciales H. Z.

—Muy bien. Este es su gafete de visitante. Cualquier cosa que necesite no dude en acudir a nosotros, que tenga una excelente reunión.

Mike agradeció con un asentamiento de cabeza. Segundos después lo dirigieron a la sala de juntas. Era un lugar sumamente espacioso y perfectamente iluminado, además que se veía un toque armonioso en cuanto a la decoración, que era sencilla pero agradable a la vista.

Solo que en cuanto entró, esnifó el ambiente y mientras recorría el salón con la mirada, se topó con alguien con quien pensó que nunca más se iba a encontrar.

Caminó hacia su respectivo lugar en el salón, tomó asiento y sacó su celular para llamar a Nanaba y avisarle que ya había llegado a su destino, se desearon un buen día y colgó. Buscó nuevamente entre sus contactos, llamó sin obtener respuesta y solo conseguía que lo enviaran al buzón.

—Más te vale que revises tu teléfono —chasqueó la lengua mientras escribía un _sms_ …

.

La siempre diligente Petra veía un poco limitados sus movimientos debido a su avanzado estado de gestación. Estaba ya en la recta final del embarazo, negándose a tomar la respectiva incapacidad a la que tenía derecho.

Se negaba a retirarse a descansar, ya que siempre le gustaba estar en movimiento y sobre todo en esos momentos, ese proyecto debía concretarse con ellos, no podía permitir que algo de tal magnitud se les fuera de las manos. Sabía que Erd, Levi y sus demás compañeros eran capaces de llevar todo con celeridad, pero nunca debe faltar el toque femenino, ese que hace sentir a muchos como en casa.

Por eso se negó a descansar y preparó la sala de juntas de una manera cálida y confortable. Ya estaba todo listo, solo faltaba saber si habría algún ausente, aunque esperaba que eso no sucediera.

—Hola señorita, ¿cómo va la lista de visitantes? —dijo, mientras se recargaba en el mostrador de la recepción.

—Muy bien, licenciada, solo que quería pedirle un pequeño favor, necesito ir por algunas copias y por algunos informes, ¿podría cubrirme algunos minutos?

—Por supuesto, ve, yo me quedo a cubrirte, recordaré viejos tiempos —la joven embarazada sonrió.

La recepcionista se alejó presurosa mientras Petra ordenaba la pequeña estancia, después se acercó al escritorio y buscó la lista de visitantes, observó la bitácora y miró que la mayoría de los asistentes había llegado, sonrió complacida. De pronto observó una fila vacía, pero confirmando asistencia, llegando un poco tarde.

—¿Quién será? Y encima no tiene nombre, esta niña debió haber olvidado anotarlo completo —refiriéndose a la recepcionista—. Aunque yo misma me encargué de confirmar a todos los asistentes. ¿Será alguien de último momento? En fin, en cuanto regrese verificaré que estén los asientos necesarios —se dijo a sí misma.

.

Echó un vistazo al reloj digital con luz led en tono aguamarina que estaba pegado en la pared, dándose cuenta que ya eran las nueve y debía comenzar con la presentación. Levi entonces, al ver que Petra no regresaba, y que casi siempre era ella quien daba por inaugurada las reuniones, decidió ser él quien lo hiciera.

Caminó hacia el estrado, hizo la prueba al micrófono dando unos leves golpecitos y percibiendo que se escuchara claro, comenzó a hablar.

—Buenos días, ¿se escucha bien? —Los asistentes a sintieron— Perfecto, buen día para todos. Soy Levi Ackerman, el arquitecto encargado de este proyecto, agradeciendo su confianza y preferencia. El Colegio de Arquitectos de Sina les da la más cordial bienvenida, esperando que el proyecto concluya en buenos términos.

Levi presentó a su equipo, entre arquitectos, ingenieros civiles y demás profesionales. De igual manera los visitantes se presentaron.

.

Un par de minutos de que la chica se fue y Petra puso algo de orden en la recepción, llegó una persona más. Ral se encontraba de espaldas arreglando un cuadro, pues estaba un poco movido.

—¡Hola, buen día!, lamento llegar tarde, pero este clima es una locura —una persona llegó y saludó con efusividad.

—Buen día, permítame un segundo, por favor —Petra, al ser bajita de estatura, se le dificultaba alcanzar lugares altos. Estaba parada de puntitas cuando sintió que alguien detrás de ella la ayudaba.

—Debe ser difícil hacer este tipo de cosas, y más en su estado. ¿No debería estar en casa descansando? —objetó la mujer, mientras miraba el abultado vientre.

—Gracias, no se preocupe. Además no es la primer persona que me lo dice —sonrió ella, nerviosa.

—¿Sabía usted que es una grave falta para la empresa el no respetar la incapacidad laboral por embarazo?

—Oh, tranquila, no hace falta que me lo diga —sonrió Petra hacia la mujer que la había ayudado —Petra Ral, licenciada de recursos humanos, mucho gusto —ella extendió su mano hacia la recién llegada.

—Vaya, siendo de recursos humanos usted está aquí en su avanzado estado, ¡qué osadía! Supongo que pronto dará a luz —ya más relajada, la mujer respondió el saludo.

—Sí, está calculado para el mes próximo.

—Vaya, que lindo… disculpe, ¿puedo? —La mujer preguntó con una gran sonrisa mientras movía suavemente la mano, queriendo acariciar el abultado vientre.

—Oh, claro, no hay problema —la mujer de cabellos naranjas dejó que acariciaran su barriguita —. Solo que creo que ahora está dormido.

—No hay problema, nos encargaremos que responda el saludo. Hola, bebé —dijo, con voz chillona, mientras daba unos leves golpecitos al vientre, ocasionando que la criatura se moviera dentro.

—Wow, ¿cómo lo hizo? Incluso conmigo a veces no despierta por más que le hablo —dijo Petra, posando ambas manos en su vientre para acariciarlo.

—Es un secreto —dijo la mujer, guiñando el ojo—. Solo es saber dónde tocar.

—Entonces usted ya es mamá, tiene experiencia.

—Para nada, soy doctora, no mamá.

—Oh, lo siento, disculpe mi atrevimiento —dijo Petra, mirando de frente a la mujer. Era alta y con una belleza particular. Sentía que ya la había visto antes, pero no recordaba donde ni cuando. Si Levi la viera, seguramente iría tras ella. Al venir a su mente el nombre de su compañero, recordó que esa mujer anunció que había llegado tarde—. Usted mencionó hace un momento que llegaba tarde, ¿viene a la reunión del _Cinvesgen_?

—Así es, solo que olvidé confirmar asistencia, mil disculpas. Pero le pedí a mi compañero que me registrara —dijo, mientras jugueteaba con el lapicero que estaba sobre la superficie del recibidor.

—¿Bajo qué nombre? Es que no veo ningún nombre escrito, salvo unas iniciales.

—¿Puedo? —La mujer señaló la bitácora.

—Por supuesto —Petra le extendió el objeto.

—Ja, ya lo encontré. Estoy enseguida de mi compañero, solo que este sujeto anotó mis iniciales.

—Bien, entonces por favor proporcióneme su nombre completo para terminar el registro —dijo Petra mientras buscaba otro gafete de visitante.

—Claro, Hange Zoë, a sus órdenes —respondió ella, sonriente.

.

No cabe duda que el mundo es muy grande y vasto, pero a la vez tan pequeño. El destino se encarga de mover las piezas exactas y poner cada una en el tiempo y lugar indicado.

Cuando algo es para ti, lo será por más que lo niegues y cuando no, aunque lo anheles nunca vendrá a ti. No hay fuerza humana que detenga el orden natural de las cosas.

El destino de Hange y Levi estaba escrito desde el inicio, y sin importar lo acontecido, estaba decidido que se reencontraran y aclararan su situación algún día. Entre ellos había algo pendiente que no les permitía realizarse como deseaban. Pero ahora era el momento, el momento perfecto para dar fin a su inconclusa historia.

.

—¿Hange Zoë? Wow, es un gusto conocerla —respondió Petra, intentando ocultar su emoción.

—Igualmente, Petra. No pensé que me recibirían con tal efusividad —Hange colocó sus anteojos sobre su cabeza.

—Licenciada, estoy lista, gracias por cubrirme —en ese instante, la recepcionista regresó de sus tareas, reclamando su sitio de trabajo.

—No hay por qué, linda. Bien, ya anoté que todos los invitados están presentes. Cualquier incidente no dudes en llamarme.

—Sí, está bien, ¿acompaño a la señorita a la sala de juntas?

—No, no te preocupes, lo haré yo. Acompáñeme por favor, señorita Zoë, es de este lado, seguramente la reunión ya dio comienzo, le aconsejo preste mucha atención al arquitecto expositor —dijo Petra, no pudiendo evitar soltar una pequeña risita traviesa.

—¿Qué pasa con él, es muy poco específico?

—Al contrario, lo es en demasía, solo que es de pocas palabras —respondió.

—Entonces chocaremos, porque yo soy más de palabras que otra cosa —sonrió Hange, más en confianza—. Pero sabe, debería de verdad ir ya a descansar, tiene que reposar y tomar fuerzas para el día del parto —dijo Hange con cierta preocupación.

—Lo sé, en cuanto este asunto con ustedes quede concretado, me iré a descansar.

—Espero que así sea, por su bien y el del bebito.

—Muchas gracias por su preocupación. Bien, hemos llegado, pase usted por favor —Petra abrió la puerta de la sala para que Hange ingresará, mientras sonreía ampliamente mirando hacia el escenario. Estaba segura que Levi se quedaría mudo en cuanto viera a la hermosa mujer entrar a ese lugar.

—Buen día para todos, disculpen la tardanza, mi vuelo tuvo un retraso a causa de una espesa neblina —dijo en voz alta, dejando sin habla al expositor en turno, mientras ella borraba la sonrisa de su cara.

.

Tiempo, es tan relativo. Tan preciado y despreciado al mismo tiempo. El tiempo que nos sobra, lo derrochamos sin más, pero ese derroche lo necesitamos más adelante, y es cuando lo echamos de menos.

El tiempo es esencial en cualquier actividad que se realice, debemos proporcionarlo de acuerdo a nuestros intereses.

Y más cuando se trata de un gran proyecto. El tiempo de un médico al momento de una operación es valioso, el tiempo de un arquitecto por igual. Equilibrio, siempre debe haber un equilibrio y que el tiempo alcance para todo lo que hemos planeado.

Levi sabía eso a la perfección, por lo tanto, se dedicó a ser conciso y preciso en sus explicaciones, organizó todo de tal manera que si alguien tenía dudas, las respondería en el espacio establecido para ello.

El arquitecto terminó su exposición en cuarenta y cinco minutos. Ni siquiera la interrupción o presencia de Hange lograron trastabillarlo, en el momento de los negocios su mente se desconectaba del mundo. Pero no perdía de vista ese objetivo precioso frente a él.

En cuanto finalizó la presentación, una ola de aplausos emergió en el lugar, la manera de expresarse del hombre fue elocuente. En los quince minutos siguientes se resolvieron las dudas que emergieron de la presentación.

Por su parte, Hange se encontraba sorprendida, pues el Levi que ella conocía detestaba hablar en público. Pero en el fondo le alegraba saber que hacía un buen trabajo. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por Mike.

—Oye, Hange. ¿No crees que sería mejor ir al terreno de la construcción de una vez? Aprovechando que la constructora está aquí.

—Es verdad, recuérdame decirle al señor Pixis que un error como este no puede repetirse.

—Lo haré, no lo dudes. Entonces, ¿lo propones tú? —dijo mientras alzaba una ceja y miraba en dirección a Levi.

—Claro, yo lo hago —asintió sonriente.

—¿Alguna pregunta más? Si no es el caso, daremos por terminada esta reunión —Anunció Petra a través del micrófono.

—Tengo una pregunta —Hange levantó la mano y la voz, haciéndose notar.

—Dígame, doctora Zoë —Levi respondió con voz calma, pero con los nervios por dentro.

—Resulta que nuestro amado presidente pactó que la visita al terreno se realizara el día de mañana, pero estaba considerando que deberíamos ir hoy, ¿no les parece? —Preguntó mientras se dirigía ahora a los asistentes—, aprovechemos que la constructora está aquí.

Los presentes se miraron entre sí y de inmediato aceptaron la propuesta.

—¿Usted también está de acuerdo? —Preguntó, mirando a Ackerman fijamente.

—Por supuesto, entre más pronto se comience la construcción, mejor.

—Entonces que no se diga más, aprovechemos que el día está fresco y nublado, podemos irnos ahora —Hange sonrió.

—Vayamos ahora —repitió Levi.

Los asistentes fueron abandonando la sala poco a poco para dirigirse al lugar que próximamente sería el nuevo centro de investigación más grande de la ciudad. Partieron en sus respectivos vehículos.

Petra estaba decidida a ir, pero Levi no se lo permitió, fue con Erd para tenerlo sobre aviso, pero Petra era terca, se negó a quedarse, pues tenía sus propios motivos para ir.

Por su parte, Hange iría en el coche de Mike, se retrasaron un poco al estar realizando algunas llamadas telefónicas a la matriz referente a la reunión y avisando que tardarían un poco más debido a que irían a la inspección del terreno.

Y al final la sala quedó con ellos cuatro, mirándose de reojo.

—¡Ya la recuerdo! —Exclamó Petra de repente, mientras caminaba hacia Hange— Hace un par de meses la vi en el consultorio del Dr. Smith, ¿cierto?

—¡Claro, en el consultorio de Erwin! Yo también recuerdo —Hange sonrió al recordar también.

—Con razón sentía que ya la había visto antes.

—En ese entonces solo la miré de reojo y no presté mucha atención. Tiene usted muy buena memoria.

—Algo así —Petra sonrió.

—Hange, está todo listo, vámonos —Mike se dirigió a Zoë.

—Bien, nos vemos más tarde —Hange agitó su mano en señal de despedida.

—Sí, allá nos vemos —dijo Petra.

—Oye, cuántas veces debo decirte que no irás, tu estado es muy avanzado, quédate —ordenó tajante Levi.

—Por favor, si no le hice caso a Erd, ¿Qué te hace creer que te haré caso a ti? —Petra lo miró desafiante.

—No se trata de hacer caso, sino de que puedas hacerte daño y también a la criatura.

Hange escuchaba la plática de esos dos, se detuvo y obligó a Mike a hacer lo mismo, sujetándolo de su brazo. —Si ella quiere ir puede hacerlo, no sé preocupen, si algo sucede la ayudaré, no soy ginecóloga pero puedo ayudarla con el parto si es el que bebé se anima a nacer antes de tiempo —interrumpió la conversación.

—Pero...

—Ya la escuchaste, Levi, así que vámonos que se hace tarde —Petra interrumpió a Levi, mientras él chasqueaba la lengua con gesto malhumorado

Levi miró a Hange achicando los ojos, mientras ella sonreía triunfal. Hange volvió a caminar, pero esta vez haciéndolo junto a Mike, tomando su brazo.

Ackerman por su parte, miraba la escena con celos. ¿Quién se creía ese hombre para ir con Hange así?

—Tranquilo, hombre. Tienes que estar tranquilo para más tarde — Petra intentó tranquilizarlo, fracasando en el intento.

Llegaron al estacionamiento y cada quien abordó su vehículo. El auto de Mike salió primero, para ser secundado por el de Levi. Minutos después llegaron a su destino.

Todo se desarrolló con celeridad. Recorrieron el área mientras todos participaban dando opiniones y sugerencias para la construcción, quedando todos satisfechos, la principal, Hange, se miraba tan emocionada, pues pronto se vería materializado su más grande sueño.

Le parecía increíble que Levi hubiera propuesto tantas cosas como si le hubiera leído la mente. Seguramente se informó de los centros anteriores y de su funcionamiento.

—Oye, Levi, ¿no te vas a acercar a ella? —quiso saber la joven embarazada.

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Petra, estamos trabajando, no podemos distraernos por algo así —dijo Levi mirando al cielo, que se encontraba nublado, un poco extraño pero conveniente.

—Entonces al terminar deberías ir a verla, pero no para cosas de trabajo.

—No es fácil.

—¿Por qué no?

—¿No ves al gigantón ese que va con ella?

—Eso que... ¿acaso tienes miedo? —ella le codeó el abdomen y movió las cejas de arriba abajo repetidamente.

—Cómo que qué… cuando la vi la primera vez en el bar ella estaba con él. Y no tengo miedo, estás loca.

—¿Crees que anden en algo?

—No lo sé, supongo.

—Pues no supongas, ve y pregúntale.

—Definitivamente estás loca. Esas hormonas de embarazada te hacen decir tonterías —respondió tajante.

—Oye, deja mis hormonas en paz. Mejor deja de ser un cobarde y habla con ella, eso era lo que querías, ¿no es así? —Dijo, mirándolo con molestia.

—Déjame en paz.

—Claro, vas a huir. Piensa que quizá no tengas otra oportunidad como esta.

—Aún no hemos terminado. Además, ese tipo no se aleja de ella para nada.

—Te diré algo, si tantas ganas tienes de hablar con ella eso no debe ser un impedimento, yo me encargo de ese hombre, pero por favor. Hazlo ya, hazlo hoy.

—¿Estás segura? ¿Por qué la prisa, por qué me presionas?

—Estoy segura..., ya no toleramos más tu mal humor en la oficina —dijo, para enseguida cubrir su boca, pues había hablado de más, aunque de nada sirvió, él le entendió.

—Me las pagarán, tú y todos allá.

—¿Lo ves? Tienes un genio horrible. Termina lo que tengas que terminar y déjame a mí al grandote —Petra le dio un pequeño golpe en el antebrazo.

—Bien.

Levi pidió que se reunieran todos los presentes una vez que hubieran recorrido el lugar. Todos estaban de acuerdo que era un terreno con las mejores condiciones, se cercioraron que tuviera las medidas necesarias para el saneamiento y evitar el deterioro del medio ambiente a su alrededor. Además, que estaba rodeado de áreas verdes y cuerpos acuosos.

—Entonces, no queda más que concluir esta reunión el día de hoy, sentando de manifiesto que las obras de construcción darán inicio la próxima semana —finalizó Levi.

Los asistentes volvieron a aplaudir. Siendo esta vez Hange quién tomó la palabra.

—A nombre de mis compañeros aquí presentes y los que no pudieron asistir, les doy las más sinceras gracias por el compromiso brindado a este proyecto que, estoy segura, será benéfico a esta ciudad. Nos importa que esté construido bajo las mejores condiciones pero también respetando el medio ambiente, no nos equivocamos al elegirlos a ustedes. De verdad, muchísimas gracias —finalizó Hange inclinando levemente el torso, en una delicada reverencia.

—No tienen nada que agradecer, al contrario, gracias por su preferencia al elegirnos, es un honor para nosotros colaborar en algo tan importante para todos los habitantes de la ciudad —respondió Levi.

Sonoros aplausos se escucharon en el lugar, al tiempo que el cielo se saturaba de nubes grises y algunos estruendos en el cielo rompían la quietud del silencio.

—Bueno, entonces es hora de retirarnos, a menos que quieran que nos demos un baño —bromeó Hange al tiempo que Mike se acercaba a ella, impidiendo que Levi hiciera lo mismo.

—Hange, hora de irnos.

—¿Qué pasa, por qué las prisas? —Ella lo miró sin entender.

—El enano tiene intenciones de acercarse a ti —le respondió en voz baja.

—¿Levi?

—Sí, ¿Acaso ves a otro enano aquí? —Hange miró alrededor, para después soltar una carcajada.

—Tienes razón, no hay otro enano aquí.

—Entonces, ¿nos vamos?

—Mike, de ahora en adelante trataré personalmente con Levi, tengo que hablar con él. Si seguimos así, no creo ser capaz de trabajar con él.

—Entonces, ¿te quedas?

—Creo que sí —dijo, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Te esperaré afuera y...

—Disculpe, ¿Mike Zacharius, cierto? —El aludido agachó la cabeza para mirar a quien le había hablado. Al ver a esa chica bajita embarazada, se sintió como _Gulliver_ en _Lilliput_.

—A sus órdenes.

—¿Me permite unos minutos? —Mike miró a Hange con preocupación, pues no quería dejarla sola tan pronto, no sin antes darle algunas palabras de aliento.

—Ve, tranquilo — Zoë asintió mientras se dedicaba a observar el cielo, al tiempo que pensaba que quizá debía regresar al norte hasta el otro día, parecía ser que el clima no quería dejarla ir.

.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarle? —respondió el hombre, mientras observaba de reojo a su amiga y a Ackerman, que rondaba cerca de ella.

—Disculpe el atrevimiento e intromisión, pero estoy enterada sobre… ellos —Petra dijo en tono confidencial, acercándose a Mike para que este la escuchara.

—¿Perdón? —él frunció el ceño.

—Sí, y quisiera pedirle un favor muy especial... espero pueda permitirle unos minutos a solas a Hange para que pueda hablar con Levi.

«Pero que atrevida», pensó el hombre. Aunque lo cierto era que él también quería lo mismo—. ¿Y qué obtengo yo a cambio? ¿Qué tal si no quiero que ellos hablen? —Mike cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho— Además —esnifó el ambiente—, está por llover.

—Por favor, se lo suplico, Levi está sumamente insoportable e irritable, queremos trabajar en paz, quiero disfrutar de los primeros días de mi maternidad en tranquilidad y no estar pensando en que Levi me llamará para solucionar sus problemas de cualquier índole —Petra pensó que quizá estaba exagerando, pero debía conseguir que ese hombre dejara sola a Hange durante algunos minutos.

—Acá entre nos, creo que tiene razón, dejemos que esos dos se maten entre sí. Está bien, le daré su espacio a Hange, a cambio, dígale a ese hombre que no lo eche a perder —dijo mientras señalaba con su cabeza en dirección a su colega.

—Gracias, gracias, no sabe lo agradecida que estoy con usted, iré con Levi para darle su mensaje —la joven juntó sus manos frente a su pecho en señal de agradecimiento y después caminó hacia su compañero y le dijo algo en voz baja.

.

—¿Qué te dijo la pequeñita? —Preguntó curiosa Hange, acercándose a Mike.

—Nada, que esperaba que su bebé fuera algún día tan alto como yo —enunció, serio.

—Si serás tonto, grandulón, eso nunca sucederá —ella lo golpeó en el pecho.

—Nos vemos en el auto, no dudes en llamarme cualquier cosa, si se te place matarlo, hazlo.

—Gracias, amigo, ignoraré eso último... Es hora… —dijo ella, suspirando y frotándose las manos entre sí, como preparándose para una ardua misión.

La mayoría de los asistentes ya se habían retirado, por su parte, Levi se dirigió a hablar con el personal de seguridad, pidiéndoles unos minutos extra para hablar ahí mismo con una persona sobre el proyecto. El guardia anotó en su reporte que dos personas estarían un tiempo extra en el terreno y le cedió el permiso.

—¿Necesita que me quede? —preguntó otro guardia.

—No, no es necesario, gracias.

—Entonces iré a comer en lo que ustedes hablan —Levi asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba al hombre cerrar su caseta y salir para ir a comer. Después volvió con Petra para decirle que ya todo estaba listo.

—No lo eches a perder, te lo rogamos todos —Petra juntó las palmas de sus manos frente a su pecho, en señal de petición.

—Vete ya —él chasqueó la lengua, irritado.

—Grosero —ella comenzó a caminar.

—Petra... Gracias —dijo él, con el tono de voz más sincero que había pronunciado en años.

—Hazlo bien —Levi asintió mientras miraba a Petra alejarse, al igual que el mastodonte amigo de Hange.

Con el corazón acelerado y latiendo como un loco, se acercó lentamente a la mujer, esa que al irse, se llevó una parte de él con ella.

Hange, por su parte, comenzó a jugar con los dedos de sus manos. Era ahora o nunca. Tragó grueso, pues lo que se avecinaba no iba a ser fácil, sentía como su estómago se estremecía, quiso pensar que era debido a que tenía hambre, pero ese no era el caso. Controló su respiración, dándose valor a sí misma. Por fin, después de tantos años, Levi la iba a escuchar.

.

En medio del silencio y la humedad del ambiente se encontraron esas dos almas que naufragaban sin rumbo desde hace más de una década. Al fin era hora de poner punto final a la situación.

—Hange —el varón detuvo sus pasos a escasa distancia de la mujer frente a él. Ella se encontraba de espaldas, mientras luchaba en vano por controlar su respiración.

—Levi, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? —Dijo ella, permaneciendo en la misma postura. Le alegró saber que era él quien daba el primer paso.

—Hola. Me alegra verte… yo… aun no puedo creerlo.

—Difícil de creer, ¿cierto? De entre tantos despachos y grupos de arquitectos, tuvimos que venir a parar aquí.

—Inevitable —dijeron ambos al unísono. Ella sonrió.

—Hange, ¿podrías regalarme unos minutos de tu tiempo?

—¿Tiene que ser aquí?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no sé si podré aguantar para decirte esto por más tiempo —el hombre dio un paso más, acercándose peligrosamente a la espalda femenina.

—Bien, te escucho —dijo ella, con voz serena. Levi sonrió en su interior al escucharla hablar así, pero cuál sería su sorpresa cuando ella se giró poco a poco y vio su rostro con una seriedad que estuvo a poco de retroceder el paso que había dado.

Levi enmudeció, su ser se vio mermado al notar la seguridad que emanaba esa mujer de pie frente a él. Era una mujer segura de sí misma, que irradiaba fuerza y también fiereza. Tenía que demostrarle que era un hombre, tenía que hacerle ver que se equivocó en el pasado y que estaba dispuesto a obtener su perdón.

—Yo…

—¿Tú qué?

—Perdóname, por favor. Aún sigo siendo el estúpido adolescente que te hizo daño.

—Me alegra que lo reconozcas.

—Pero se trataba de…

—Bueno, bueno, hasta ahí íbamos bien. ¿Qué necedad de echarme en cara que era por tu futuro? ¿O es que acaso no me considerabas ahí? —Hange se vio sorprendida por la manera en la que se estaba defendiendo.

—Sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, no debí permitir que te dijeran esas cosas.

—Sí, estuviste mal, a lo largo de estos años en los que sufrí gracias a tu indiferencia, conocí personas que me acompañaron en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida. ¿Y sabes qué?, creo que no debimos encontrarnos nunca. Moviste todo mi mundo después de eso, yo ya te había perdonado, Levi. Te lo dije incluso esa noche que me visitaste y te quedaste a dormir conmigo. Lo mejor será no volver a vernos, aunque por el trabajo lo dudo, pero tampoco hay imposibles.

—Lo sé, entiendo que estés enojada y…

—¿Qué tu entiendes? Por supuesto que no, enano, ¡tú no entiendes nada! —Y en un arrebato de ira, Hange se abalanzó sobre Levi, lo sujetó de las solapas de su camisa y lo alzó violentamente, separándolo algunos centímetros del suelo. Levi abrió los ojos sorprendido por ese acto, pues olvidó que cuando Hange se enojaba, esa era su manera de iniciar su ataque.

Quienes también estaban sorprendidos eran Mike y Petra, que los miraban a distancia prudente. La joven quiso ir hacia ellos para evitar un incidente, pero Mike posó su mano en el hombro de ella y le negó con la cabeza.

La futura mamá no podía creer que una mujer hermosa y con ese delgado cuerpo pudiera levantar con facilidad a Levi. Por lo visto estaba muy enojada.

Aunque el hombre estaba siendo inmovilizado tampoco puso resistencia, dejándose hacer. Entonces Hange lo dejó caer al suelo, Levi retrocedió por inercia.

—Así que sigues con tu manía de tomar a la gente por el cuello —dijo mientras acomodaba las solapas de su camisa.

—Hay cosas que no cambian —ella lo miró seria.

—Me lo merezco, lo sé. Hange, por favor, escúchame, me arrepentí desde ese día, fue horrible para mí el saber que te habías ido por mi culpa. Mi vida no fue la misma después de eso, tenía el empleo que quería, pero no te tenía a ti conmigo.

Levi estaba siendo muy expresivo, «punto para él», pensó Hange

Ackerman guardó silencio mirando hacia el suelo esperando una respuesta por parte de ella, respuesta que no llegó, levantó poco a poco la mirada y se encontró con esos ojos marrones posados fijamente sobre él. Le vino un pequeño sobre encogimiento.

—Mientras tú obtenías tu nuevo empleo, yo traté de sobrevivir a lo que tu amiguita me hizo. Siempre había dejado de lado ese tipo de opiniones, pero tu amiga logró hacer que me desequilibrara, aunado a que tú ni siquiera moviste un dedo por mí, ¿cómo querías que reaccionara? —Para ese entonces el cielo se había unido a la conversación, se tornó nublado y algunos relámpagos destellaban en la bóveda celeste— Tuve que luchar con un cambio de escuela y sistema escolar, eso es lo de menos. Luché también contra los escombros que dejaron las palabras de _tu_ amiga.  
Me alejé de mis padres, de mis amigos, de todo, ¡y todo por ti! Yo te amaba en verdad, Levi. Pero no pensé que tú no me amaras. Quizá fui una estúpida por no quedarme y exigirte una explicación, pero no quise ver más tu horrenda cara, después de todo, ya habías decidido. A causa de ustedes dos comencé a desconfiar de la gente, de los pocos amigos que logré hacer después de eso. Yo... yo... ¡Tenía tanto que darte! Te quería, te amaba demasiado, a pesar de tu feo carácter, que no supieras cocinar ¡y de tu insoportable TOC! —Hange se acercó más hacia Levi para darle pequeños golpes en el pecho— Pero al fin sobreviví sin ti, el amor que te tenía se fue transformando en aborrecimiento. Me prometí que no permitiría que nadie pasara sobre mí, no permitiría que nadie me sobajara, me pisoteara y me ignorara tal como lo hicieron ustedes. Juré que me volvería fuerte, y lo hice. Lo logré gracias a los amigos que tuve, que me hicieron ver que no todos son capaces de traicionar a alguien a quien quieres.  
Me enseñaron a confiar y sobre todo; amarme a mí misma, te confieso que aún quedan rastros de esa baja autoestima, pero nada que no pueda controlar. Me amaron al mismo tiempo que me enseñaron a amarme, y como resultado, tienes a una mujer frente a ti que tiene el coraje de luchar contra todo, y que al final, no te necesité junto a mí para llegar a donde estoy. Quizá esa era tu participación en mi destino, llevarme al abismo para al final alcanzar la cima de la felicidad a base de lágrimas y sufrimiento.

Levi permaneció callado, no sabía que decir ante las palabras de Hange. ¿Tanto daño le hizo? Estúpido, merecía un buen golpe de parte de ella.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones? —No podía refutar nada ante sus argumentos, él la había cagado y por mucho.

—¿De verdad quieres que te perdone?

—Sí.

—Bien —ella miró el suelo y pensó un poco en como a él le disgustaba la tierra, ya que ensuciaba sus zapatos, sonrió con malicia. Estaba segura que él no haría lo que le pediría—, entonces ponte de rodillas y suplica perdón.

Las pupilas de Levi se contrajeron. Esperaba un golpe en el estómago o en las costillas, pero no algo como eso.

—¿Es en serio? —Preguntó, soltando sin querer una sonrisa irónica, mientras miraba la tierra que estaba bajo sus pies.

—Por supuesto, ¿acaso ves que me estoy riendo? —ella no sonreía, permanecía con el semblante serio.

—Hange, tú no eres así.

—Tienes razón, no lo soy, pero quieres que te perdone, ¿no?

—Dijiste que ya lo habías hecho —entonces Levi comenzó a agacharse para colocarse de rodillas, tal como ella se lo pidió, sin importarle si se ensuciaba su pulcro pantalón negro. Hange miró mientras un leve gesto de incomodidad se instalaba en ella.

Levi tenía razón, ella no era así, quizá solo bastaba con una bofetada o sacarle el aire con un buen golpe en el estómago. Verlo así, dispuesto a someterse le hizo darse cuenta que quizá estaba actuando como aquella mujer, y ella no era así, ella no era del tipo de personas que gustaba de humillar a otras, había pasado por eso y no estaba dispuesta a hacer lo mismo. Ahora debía pensar dónde golpearlo.

Cuando se dio cuenta Levi ya estaba arrodillado. Ella se apresuró a llegar a dónde estaba él y comenzó a levantarlo.

—Lo siento, tienes razón, no soy así, levántate, enano.

Para ese momento una tenue lluvia hizo su aparición, ambos miraron hacia el cielo, pues les sorprendió que lloviera en esa época del año. Permanecieron frente a frente, agachados en cuclillas mirándose sin parpadear.

—Lamento todo el daño que te hice, entiendo que no me quieras perdonar, y me lo merezco, pero por favor… Desde que te fuiste no fui el mismo, mis hábitos se volvieron horribles.

—Claro, acostarte con cuanta mujer se te pusiera enfrente es un hábito horrible —dijo ella con repulsión.

—Lo único que quería era encontrarte, pero ninguna de ellas era como tú, con nadie me sentí como me sentí contigo. Nunca olvidé ninguna de tus manías, berrinches y tus aburridas pláticas, que sí escuchaba y entendía todo lo que decías.

—¡Pero siempre me decías que no entendías nada! —alzó la voz, indignada.

—Ninguna tenía ese calor que tú emanabas. No hay nadie como tú.

—Por supuesto, cada uno tenemos organismos y genética distinta, ¿qué te hizo creer que habría alguien más como yo? —Hange entonces lo miró burlona, mientras se levantaba y ponía sus manos en su cadera, justo en ese momento la lluvia comenzó a caer copiosamente.

—Cuatro ojos… Hange ¿todavía me amas? —preguntó Levi, ya de pie.

—¿Eh?

—Responde —dijo él, tajante.

—Oye, oye enano, no...

—Lo siento, pero quiero que sepas que yo todavía te amo, nunca dejé de hacerlo. Hange, déjame demostrarte que ya no soy ese estúpido que arruinó gran parte de tu vida. Dame la oportunidad de amarte otra vez, déjame... déjame sentir tu calor, déjame darte mi vida —Levi se sorprendió incluso de cuan hablador se había tornado, pero ansiaba demostrarle a Hange que estaba dispuesto a todo para volver con ella, en el fondo de su corazón deseaba que ella todavía lo amara, aunque eso se miraba imposible—. Ámame, por favor —Levi se atrevió a hacer un movimiento, esperaba que al hacer eso, Hange no huyera de él. Levantó poco a poco su mano y alcanzó la mejilla derecha de ella, y que a pesar de la lluvia, su piel estaba tibia y lozana, Dios, ¡cuánto había extrañado ese contacto!

—Lo hice, te amé como a nadie, y lo echaste a perder —ella suspiró, y cerró los ojos, cansada. Ese contacto no se lo esperaba, era una caricia delicada—. No puedo darte una respuesta ahora—Hange se alejó de Levi unos cuantos pasos—, creo que me pides mucho después de tanto tiempo y del daño hecho.

—Lo sé, pero si me lo permites, estoy dispuesto a ganarme tu corazón... de nuevo.

—No lo sé, estoy tan confundida ahora, ¡todo por tu culpa! —entonces ella dejó que su mano se estampara de lleno en la espalda del varón, generando un sonido seco. Levi no hizo más que arquear el dorso.

—Todavía tienes la mano pesada —se quejó él.

—Y tu aun soportas los embistes —ella comenzó a darle más golpes pero con mucha menos fuerza.

—Definitivamente no has cambiado —Levi sonrió un poco, cosa que Hange notó y se lo hizo saber.

—¡Te reíste! Santo cielo, ¡tu sonrisa sigue siendo escabrosa! —ella se dio la libertad de reírse a causa del gesto de Levi.

Él solamente se limitó a quitarse su saco para colocárselo a Hange sobre su cabeza para evitar que siguiera mojándose, la lluvia arreciaba cada vez más. Ese fue un encuentro extraño, donde cada uno pensaba que las cosas se solucionarían, pero de alguna manera, no llegaron a ningún punto en concreto.

—Te esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario, cuatro ojos.

—Nos seguiremos frecuentando por el trabajo. Así que creo que lo correcto sería llevarnos bien —ella se acomodó el saco y se quitó sus anteojos, pues ya estaban empañados por la lluvia.

—Podemos hacerlo.

—¿Sabes? No pensé que me dirías todo eso, tú siempre tan callado, de pocas palabras, debo decir que me sorprendiste —ella sonrió a Levi.

—No digas esas cosas, mujer.

—¿Por qué no? No me digas que te da pena —Hange pellizcó las mejillas de Levi, causando un respingo de parte del hombre.

—Cállate —él volteó la cara, estaba seguro que se encontraba a nada de sonrojarse y no quería que Hange lo mirara así. Pero a la vez estaba contento porque las cosas se estaban dando de manera positiva.

—Nunca te guardé rencor, enano. Es solo que tenía tanto coraje guardado dentro de mí. Hace mucho tiempo pensé que en cuanto te tuviera frente a mí, te molería a golpes.

—No hubiera puesto resistencia.

—Basta, basta, no te hagas el mártir que no te queda. Estás perdonado, pero no me pidas más, no por ahora —ella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—De acuerdo —respondió cabizbajo.

—Creo que yo me paso a retirar, estoy empapada y haré un desastre en el auto de Mike.

—Hange, ese hombre y tu...

—Insinúas que entre Mike y yo —a Hange le dio un ataque de risa—… ¿cómo vas a creer algo así?

—Como los vi juntos esa vez en el bar.

—Mike es solo un amigo, es lo que tienes que saber —ella extendió el saco empapado a su dueño—. Gracias. Entonces, nos estaremos viendo, Levi. Que tengas un buen día.

Hange comenzó a alejarse con el corazón latiendo desenfrenado. Siempre se había hecho a la idea de que cuando estuviera remediando ese asunto con Levi, alguien iba a terminar herido, pero no fue así, y eso estuvo muy bien.

Escuchó como Levi la llamaba pero decidió no voltear, porque una cosa sí estaba clara en su mente y corazón, ella todavía lo amaba, seguía enamorada de él y no podía negarlo ni engañarse más. Y observar que él había sido capaz de ceder a su horrible petición, le hizo ver que de verdad estaba arrepentido, pero aún era muy pronto para acercarse a él. Había algo que la hacía temer y le impedía expresar sus sentimientos.

Unos metros más adelante, Mike y Petra miraban como Hange se acercaba y Levi venía a paso lento detrás de ella, aparentemente las cosas no se habían solucionado, pensaron ambos. Más cuando vieron que Hange sonreía y levantaba los puños y pulgares de ambas manos, se miraron entre sí.

—¿Qué pasó ahí? ¿Se habrá solucionado todo entre ellos?

—Por la cara que trae Hange, diría que sí, pero a su modo.

—¿Cómo que a su modo? —Petra lo miró, confundida.

—Ya lo averiguaremos más tarde.

—Muy bien, Mike, vámonos que tengo hambre, esta lluvia me abrió el apetito —Hange llegó hasta ellos, aparentemente de buen humor, estirando los brazos y colocando sus manos tras su cabeza.

—Señorita, un gusto conocerla, espero que su ambiente laboral mejore —Zacharius se despidió de Petra con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

—Me dio gusto conocerla, Petra, y ya vaya a descansar, ¡por favor! No arriesgue su integridad —Hange tomó la mano de Petra y la estrechó con fuerza.

—Lo haré, a partir de mañana tomaré mi incapacidad, muchas gracias —Petra agachó el rostro, apenada.

Hange comenzó a alejarse y apresuró el paso para alcanzar a Mike, que ya había llegado al estacionamiento mientras la lluvia ya había cedido, de pronto sintió que alguien la jalaba del brazo, era Petra.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Espere, por favor. ¿Solucionaron las cosas?

—Usted, ¿usted lo sabe? — Hange abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

—Dele una oportunidad a Levi, él ha cambiado desde que la vio hace más de uno año, dejó de lado a las mujeres y su horrible hábito de fumar.

—No se preocupe, las cosas irán como tienen que ir, nos vemos —Hange liberó su antebrazo y corrió para alcanzar a Mike, que ya había hecho sonar el claxon del vehículo.

Ya dentro del auto, el hombre arrancó el vehículo y salieron del área que próximamente estaría en construcción.

—¿Estás bien? Y no me mientas.

—Estoy... estoy bien —Hange comenzó a reír mientras algunas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

—Pues no lo parece —él la miró de reojo.

—Son demasiadas emociones para un solo momento, déjame ser —Hange limpió sus ojos con el dorso de su mano, aunque estaba llorando, esas lágrimas no eran de tristeza, sino de felicidad. Su vida poco a poco se estabilizaría y eso estaba bien.

—Entonces ustedes...

—Por el bien de ambos, decidimos enfocarnos en el trabajo, ya que nos frecuentaremos durante el tiempo de la construcción, así que más valía que arregláramos la situación.

—Entiendo, entonces si estás bien no preguntaré nada más, pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo, no quiero que vuelvas a sufrir.

—No lo haré, créelo, no volveré a sufrir. Gracias por tu apoyo —Hange acarició la mano de Mike, era bueno tener un apoyo como él en su vida.

—A cambio tú pagas la comida.

—¡Mike!

.

—¿Qué pasó ahí? —Petra caminó presurosa ante un Levi con el gesto impasible.

—Estoy confundido —respondió él mientras sacudía su cabello mojado.

—Su respuesta también me dejó confundida, ¿eso quiere decir que no solucionaron las cosas?

—Lo importante es que nos seguiremos viendo, no voy a dejar pasar la oportunidad para acercarme a ella.

—¿O sea que inicia la operación _Reconquista_? —chilló Petra, emocionada.

—Eso suena ridículo.

—Tienes que ser todo un caballero, aunque conociéndote no creo que lo logres tan fácil.

—Ya lo veremos. Además, esas cosas de galantería no van con Hange, la conquistaré a mi modo —Levi frunció el ceño, era una batalla que no estaba dispuesto a perder.

Abrió la puerta del auto del lado del copiloto y ayudó a Petra a abordar, después se adentró al vehículo para arrancarlo y dirigirse a la empresa, tenía mucho trabajo que realizar.

.


	12. Paciencia

Los días siguientes a esa reunión transcurrieron con relativa calma, pues el trabajo en la construcción apenas comenzaba. Levi pasaba largas jornadas supervisando la obra, no quería desperfectos; organizaba su tiempo de tal manera que aun así, poco o casi nada quedaba para él, pero ya estaba acostumbrado.

De momentos miraba su celular, esperando encontrar algún mensaje de Hange, y al no ver nada, le escribía un breve texto saludándola. Lo positivo era que ella le respondía, si bien no de inmediato, pero respondía y eso era un pequeño gran avance.

¿Estaría siendo muy apresurado si la invitaba a salir? No sería una cita como tal, solo quería pasar algo de tiempo con ella, aunque también se encontraba con demasiadas ocupaciones.

O quizá debía esperar. Además, quería visitar a Petra y a su bebé, que nació a mediados de enero. Se decidió y llamó a su compañera diciéndole que la visitaría por la noche, una vez hubiera terminado el horario de trabajo.

Después de la pesada jornada, Levi se apresuró en llegar a su casa, tomó una ducha rápida, se vistió, tomó sus cosas y salió hacia el departamento de la nueva mamá. Una vez ahí, tocó el timbre y un cansado Erd abrió la puerta.

—Te ves como la mierda —le dijo en cuanto lo vio.

—No es nada fácil esto del bebé —respondió Erd, en tono cansino—. Vamos, pasa.

—¿Me lo recomiendas? —el hombre de cabellos negros preguntó burlón, mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá.

—Yo… es muy cansado, no puedes dormir como antes pero a pesar de eso, sí, todo el cansancio desaparece en cuanto ves que tu hijo duerme tranquilo. Es lo mejor que hay, te lo recomiendo.

—Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba —Levi alzó las cejas ante lo dicho por su compañero, sonaba tan ilusorio.

—Ya vuelvo, voy por Petra y el bebé —Erd desapareció y unos minutos después regresaba junto a su esposa y el recién nacido.

—Mira quién vino a visitarte, bebé. El tío Levi, dile: ¡ _Hola, tío Levi! —_ Dijo Petra con voz chillona.

—Carajo, Petra. No hables así frente a tu hijo —Ackerman gruñó ante la melosidad de su amiga.

—¡Levi! Te recuerdo que mi hijo escucha todo perfectamente, deja de decir esas cosas —ella acurrucó al bebé en su pecho.

—Cariño, voy al super por la compra de la semana, no tardo —Erd se acercó, le dio un beso en la frente al bebé y a su esposa.

—Ve con cuidado por favor, te esperamos.

—Levi, ¿te quedas a cenar con nosotros? —preguntó Erd a su invitado.

—No, tengo que regresar a preparar el trabajo de mañana, gracias de todos modos.

—Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana —Erd se despidió y salió del departamento.

—¿Quieres cargar a Hugo? —Petra interrumpió el silencio, se acercó y se sentó junto a Levi.

—No creo que sea buena idea —dijo él, mientras ladeaba el rostro.

—¿Por qué no? Vamos, ¡inténtalo! —Lo animó— Desde que nació no lo has cargado en brazos... y eso que eres su tío —susurró ella, desconsolada.

—Pero... —una mueca extraña se dibujó en el rostro de Levi. Tenía miedo de hacerle daño a ese pequeño y frágil ser humano.

—Nunca has cargado un bebé, ¿verdad? —Atinó a decir Petra—. Bueno, no te preocupes, yo te ayudaré. Sirve que practicas para cuando tengas tus bebés con Hange —ella le lanzó una mirada traviesa.

— _Oe_ , no digas esas cosas frente a tu hijo —Levi trató de controlarse para no enrojecer frente a su amiga.

—Vamos, no pasa nada, tampoco dije algo malo. Erd también tenía miedo de cargarlo en brazos, ahora no quiere soltarlo.

—Bien, pero no digas que no te lo advertí —respondió, no muy convencido.

Petra le indicó cómo colocar los brazos para sostener al bebé y no estar incómodo, pero pese a eso, Levi seguía tenso, unos segundos después, la joven le puso al bebé en sus brazos. Ackerman, al sentir el pequeño peso en sus brazos soltó sin querer una pequeña sonrisa. El olor de la loción del bebé era tan suave y delicado, olía muy bien.

—¿Ves como no es tan difícil? —Petra sonrió al tiempo que tomaba una fotografía sin que Levi se diera cuenta, a la vez que el bebé balbuceaba y se removía ligeramente en sus brazos. Le gustaba captar esos pequeños momentos felices.

—Es... tan pequeño —murmuró él mientras Petra se levantaba, a la vez que se ponía más nervioso, era raro verlo en ese estado, pero estando frente a su amiga, poco le importaba actuar así— Oye tú, no te vayas, no me dejes solo con tu hijo, se me puede caer.

—Por favor, Levi, no seas tan dramático, solo voy por un poco de agua, y no se te va a caer, tranquilo, si sigues así lo vas a despertar.

Petra se retiró algunos minutos dejando a Levi solo con el bebé. Este lo miraba entre fascinado y temeroso, era verdad que nunca había cargado a un bebé y por eso mismo estaba un poco nervioso. Miró fijamente a la criatura y con uno de sus dedos, acarició la suave mejilla del niño, el bebé había heredado el cabello rubio de su padre. El pequeño Hugo levantó un poco su manita, Levi la interceptó pero pronto el bebé se aferró a su dedo índice. Nunca había pensado en tener un bebé, y menos ahora con tal cantidad de trabajo que tenía. ¿Sería un buen padre?

En eso estaba pensando cuando fue interrumpido por la risa de Petra, volteó para mirarla y la encontró con el celular en la mano, aparentemente lo había fotografiado. Se distrajo lo suficiente como para no notar que esa ya era la segunda fotografía que la joven había captado de él.

—Suficiente, deja de hacer eso, ven acá y carga a tu hijo —aunque su tono de voz parecía molesto, no era así, solo que no soportaba el estrés de tener algo tan frágil en sus brazos y prefirió que alejaran al bebé de tan delicada situación.

—Ay, no seas amargado, ven acá, bebé —con voz melosa, Petra le habló al pequeño y lo sostuvo de nuevo entre sus brazos, el bebé no despertó y Petra se sentó junto a Levi—. Y dime, ¿cómo ha ido todo en el Colegio?

—Ningún problema, no tienes que preocuparte por nada, más que de cuidar de tu hijo.

—Me alegra saber que todo está bien por allá. ¿Y cómo va la construcción del _Cinvesgen_?

—También todo bien.

—Perfecto, ¿y cómo vas con Hange?

Levi guardó silencio, no tenía nada que decir respecto a ese tema, así que prefería evitarlo. Hasta ahora no había avanzado como quería, pues el trabajo en esos momentos era muy importante.

—Nada, solo nos comunicamos por _sms_ , no quiero molestarla ni tentar mi suerte.

—Yo creo que no la molestas, si así fuera, ya te hubiese dicho que no lo hicieras más, ¿no lo crees?

—Podría ser.

—Entonces, ¡arriésgate! —Petra sonrió ampliamente.

—Lo intentaré.

—Ya sé, ¿por qué no la invitas al cine o a tomar algo? No como una cita, solo una salida de amigos, ya sabes.

—¿Y si me dice que no?

—Bueno, más vale morir en el intento —ella se encogió de hombros.

—Y si…

—Levi, ¡ya basta! —el bebé se removió algo incómodo en los brazos de su madre al sentir la molestia de ella.

—Ya ves, ya lo despertaste —la reprendió Levi.

—¡Tú tienes la culpa! Levi, ¿qué te pasa? Tú no eres así, actúas como un… ¡como un tonto!

Levi frunció el ceño ante lo dicho por Petra, iba a reclamarle pero sabía que era verdad lo que le decía la joven. Estaba actuando peor que un adolescente.

—Lo sé.

—Entonces actúa como un hombre e invítala a salir —ordenó ella mientras arrullaba al bebé para tranquilizarlo.

—Tienes razón, lo haré. Petra, tengo que irme, ¿estarás bien si te quedas sola?

—Despreocúpate, seguro Erd no tarda en llegar.

—Cuídate, y cuida a tu mocoso —Levi se levantó, se acercó al bebé y le acarició la mejilla.

—¡Se llama Hugo!, no mocoso. Cuídate, Levi, espero nos visites más seguido —sonrió ella a su amigo.

—Trataré.

—Y no olvides avanzar con Hange —ella levantó la voz para que él la escuchara.

—No te levantes, yo cierro la puerta.

Levi salió y cerró la puerta tras de si, para después regresar a su casa. Una vez que llegó, lo primero que hizo fue volver a ducharse para enseguida tomar un poco de té antes de dormir. Dejó todo limpio y procedió a acostarse. Encendió la luz de la cómoda para leer un libro durante algunos minutos, pero se notaba inquieto. Tomó su celular y comenzó a escribir un _sms_ , aunque enseguida se arrepintió y mejor realizó una llamada, quería escuchar la voz de Hange.

— _Hey, Levi, ¿cómo va todo?_ —Respondió ella, su voz sonaba más alegre que en ocasiones anteriores.

—Todo bien, qué tal tú.

— _Todo bien también, aunque mucho más trabajo que de costumbre._

—Sí, parece que ambos estamos muy ocupados.

— _Así parece. Oye, Levi…_

—Dime….

— _Estaba pensando… veámonos_ —dijo ella sin más.

—¿Qué? —Eso no se lo esperaba, él había pensado en decirle lo mismo durante mucho tiempo, y ella se lo dijo de manera rápida y natural.

— _Sí, ¿o tienes demasiado trabajo como para negarte?_

—No, por supuesto que no, sólo que me sorprende que me pidas que nos veamos.

— _Bueno, no es como si no fuera algo de este mundo._

—Yo pensé que no querrías que nos viéramos a menos que fuera por trabajo.

— _Ay enano, no todo es trabajo en esta vida. Aunque no te voy a negar que al principio no quería tener más contacto contigo._

—¿Por qué?

—¿ _Quieres que nos veamos o no_? —preguntó ella, un poco molesta.

—Bien, veámonos —respondió él de inmediato. No iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad que esa hermosa mujer le estaba brindando. Aunque eso le demostraba que no había dejado ser el muchacho cobarde de antaño.

—Escoge el lugar.

—No, escoge tú, yo escojo la próxima vez.

— _Así que quieres que haya una próxima vez, ¡que pillo eres!_ —ella sonrió socarrona.

— _Oe_ , cuatro ojos, solo di donde.

— _Uuuy, alguien ya se enojó, sigues igual de amargado como siempre._

—Y tú tan fastidiosa como siempre —Hange río de manera escandalosa que Levi sintió que esa carcajada rompería su tímpano bajo el auricular.

— _Bien, aún no decido. Lo pensaré un poco y te mando la respuesta por sms, ¿está bien?_

—Sí.

— _¿Y te parece que nos veamos el próximo fin de semana después de la supervisión? O quizá quieras al día siguiente, que es un sábado._

—Sábado está bien.

— _Entonces nos veremos el finde, adiós, Levi. Descansa, y si piensas en mí, no te_ toques —Colgó enseguida, no sin antes volver a soltar una estruendosa carcajada, dejando a Levi con los ojos tan abiertos. Le sorprendía que Hange dijera esas cosas con tal soltura, como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos, ¿él también debería actuar del mismo modo?

.

El fin de semana llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, trabajaron arduamente durante toda la jornada laboral, deteniéndose solamente para comer y algunas necesidades básicas. No comieron juntos porque Mike estaba con Hange, y Levi todavía no se sentía cómodo estando al lado de ese hombre.

Por lo tanto, no pudo platicar abiertamente con la joven, ya que su amigo no la dejaba sola en ningún momento. ¿Por qué ese hombre se tomaba tales libertades? Hange ya le había dicho que solo eran amigos, así que no entendía por qué actuaba de manera tan sobreprotectora.

¿Sería que ese hombre estaba al tanto de la situación? Aunque no se sentía con derecho de preguntar eso a Hange, no quería alejarla con preguntas tontas.

—Tierra llamando a Levi, ¡hola! —Hange le habló fuerte a Levi y agitó su mano frente al rostro del varón, tratando de atraer su atención —¿Qué te pasa, en qué piensas?

—Hange —tanto se distrajo que no escuchó la estridente voz de la mujer llamándolo—, ¿qué decías?

—Te decía que ya nos vamos, siento no haberte mandado la respuesta, ¿te parece si vamos al cine?

—¿Al cine?

—Sí, ¿o quieres ir a otro lugar?

—El cine está bien, pasaré por ti a tu departamento. ¿A las cuatro está bien?

—Me parece bien. Espérame en el _lobby_. ¡Hasta mañana! —Hange corrió hasta encontrarse con su alto compañero, se aferró de su brazo y comenzó a caminar junto a él. Levi los miraba a la distancia con cierta molestia.

.

Al día siguiente, algunos minutos antes de las cuatro de la tarde, Levi ya se encontraba esperando a Hange en el _lobby_ de la Torre Sina. Y pensar que ese edificio se construyó gracias a la empresa del padre de "su amiga" Jolyne, aquella que hirió a Hange con sus horribles palabras. Tenía que decírselo a la joven un día de estos, esperaba no acobardarse en el momento de hacerlo.

Negar lo nervioso que estaba era poco. Después de tanto tiempo, conviviría con Hange. Era su oportunidad para reconquistarla, debía actuar preciso y con cuidado, si lo echaba a perder, sería para siempre.

Esperaba haberse vestido bien para la ocasión, pantalones casuales en color verde oliva, playera blanca y sobre esta un saco informal negro, los zapatos cómodos en color negro y de su cuello pendía un colgante, regalo de su madre en su adolescencia.

Trataba de no mirar la hora, pues estaba seguro que comenzaría a desesperarse, aparentemente Hange seguía con su mal hábito de llegar tarde en algunas ocasiones. Para hacer más llevadera la espera, pidió un té negro. Mientras bebía, revisaba su correo en la pantalla de su celular. Contestó algunos y se sumergió en la revisión.

Los minutos pasaron volando y Levi no se dio cuenta de ello, hasta que Hange lo llamó, para ese entonces ya había terminado su té y posó sus ojos sobre la mujer frente a él, sus pupilas se dilataron al mirar lo hermosa que estaba en ese atuendo de blusa gris con un ligero vuelo de la tela en mangas y caderas, sus esbeltas piernas estaban enfundadas en _leggins_ color negro y gracias a unos botines rojos, se miraba más alta de lo que ya era, quedando Levi mucho más bajo que ella, al levantarse él para recibirla.

—¿Es que ahora estás distraído todo el tiempo? —preguntó ella, observándolo con curiosidad.

—No estoy distraído, solo pienso en algunas cosas —mientras hablaba, recorría con la mirada la hermosa figura de la mujer.

—Uy sí, así vamos a llamarlo ahora, _enano_ —Hange enfatizó la última palabra, mirando a Levi hacia abajo, pues le llevaba casi veinte centímetros de estatura, ignorando la mirada de él.

—Déjate de tonterías, ¿nos vamos? —Levi sacó su billetera y dejó algunos billetes como propina.

—Claro, vamos.

Levi se atrevió a posar su mano derecha en la espalda de Hange para guiarla hacia donde se encontraba su auto, un mini cooper en color azul con detalles plateados. Quitó la alarma al vehículo, abrió la puerta del copiloto y ayudó a Hange a ingresar al auto, ella no sonrió ni agradeció el gesto. El varón solo atinó a chasquear la lengua, quizá ese acto le había parecido exagerado a la fémina.

Ya dentro del auto comenzó a reproducirse la música.

—Vaya, ¿así que todavía escuchas a _Savage Garden_? ¡Me encanta esa canción! ¡Y mas cuando le hacen close up a _Josuke*!_ —Hange comenzó a cantar _I Want You_ de la banda antes mencionada, Levi hacía lo mismo pero solo moviendo los labios.

Sintió cómo vibraba su pecho al ver a Hange como antes, tan sonriente y cantando tan fuerte como loca, extrañaba tanto mirarla así, no podía creer que la vida le estaba brindando una segunda oportunidad, estaba conciente que no debía desaprovecharla.

—La buena música no se olvida.

—¡Tienes razón!

El trayecto al cine fue rápido y ameno, pues ambos estaban cantando, a su manera, las canciones de la _playlist_ de Levi. Una que otra canción no era del agrado de Hange, y es cuando Levi aprovechaba para cantarlas y así hacer enfadar a la joven.

Cuando menos se dieron cuenta, llegaron a la plaza. Levi entró al estacionamiento, después se dirigieron al ascensor y finalmente llegaron a su destino.

—Bien, ¿qué película veremos? —preguntó ella, ansiosa.

—Escoje la que quieras.

—No —ella chasqueó la lengua repetidas veces—, me perdonas pero no, yo escogí el sitio, te toca a ti escoger entonces la pelicula.

—Que desesperante… bien, voy a comprar las entradas.

—Perfecto, aquí te espero.

Levi fue directo a la taquilla, demoró unos minutos en regresar porque había una gran cantidad de gente comprando también, hasta que regresó con Hange, que estaba mirando muy entretenida la marquesina con la sinopsis de las películas proyectadas.

—¿Quérras palomitas?

—Esa pregunta no se pregunta, ¡por supuesto que sí!

—Entonces vayamos a la dulcería.

El local estaba abarrotado de gente, vieron a lo lejos los productos que estaban a la venta. Levi hizo su elección en silencio, hasta que le preguntó a Hange qué era lo que le apetecía

—Palomitas cheddar con palomitas de caramelo, y soda de manzana.

—Pero qué…

—Vamos, vamos, que hay mucha gente —ella le daba pequeños empujoncitos, obligándolo a avanzar.

—Tu quédate aquí a esperarme.

—No señor, te ayudaré con las cosas, así que voy contigo —una vez que llegaron a la fila y se formaron, Hange siguió hablando— ¿Qué película veremos? —preguntó, entusiasmada.

— _Star Wars_ —respondió Levi, no pudiendo contener una pequeña sonrisa pero percibida por Hange.

—Diablos, enano, ¿no pudiste escoger otra película? ¡Me voy a dormir allá adentro! —Hange se quejó e hizo un puchero.

—Dijiste que yo escogiera, eso hice —respondió, en seco.

—Pero…

—A mi me gusta.

—Pues a mi no, ¡y lo sabes! Yo quería ver una de terror —ella agachó la cara, resignada.

—No te quejes.

—Ya me vengaré, ya lo verás… ¡Ah! Y de una vez te advierto, si me duermo allá adentro, no es mi culpa —amenazó.

—No te dormirás, te lo aseguro.

—Si sigues con tu mala actitud como hace algunos años de no querer responder mis preguntas cuando te las hago, entonces no te quejes si me duermo.

—Te responderé, ya te lo dije.

—¿Ah sí? Ya quiero ver eso, si no soportas que te molesten mientras estás concentrado en algo, ¿me soportarás después de tanto tiempo? —ella sonrió, con gesto malvado.

—Nunca has sido una molestia para mí.

Hange iba a responder, pero se quedó con la boca abierta, pues fueron los siguientes en la fila. Levi pidió las golosinas, pagó el importe y se fueron sentar para esperar el ingreso a la sala correspondiente.

—Levi...

—Qué...

—No... Nada, olvídalo.

—Sabes que eso sí me molesta, di lo que querías decir.

—¡No! Bueno, no es eso, se me olvidó lo que iba a decirte.

Levi no le creyó y la miró directo a los ojos sin parpadear, estudiando su reacción. Ella frunció los labios en una delgada línea al sentirse observada por el hombre y también lo miró a los ojos. Estuvieron con ese duelo de miradas durante algunos segundos hasta que Hange comenzó pestañear repetidamente, se le habían aguado los ojos.

—¡Eso no se vale! ¡No me dijiste que era un duelo!

—Siempre tienes que estar preparada para ello.

—Eres un tramposo —ella estampó su mano en la espalda del varón.

—Oye, deja de hacer eso.

—Ya te lo dije, hay _cosas_ que no se olvidan.

—Creo que no quedó clara nuestra situación —sacó a colación nuevamente el tema de su pasado, él quería, necesitaba saber cómo seguirían de ahora en adelante.

—Aun no lo sé, Levi. Aunque creo que no tiene nada de malo que seamos amigos de nuevo.

—¿Solo amigos?

—Oye, oye, no quieras correr antes de siquiera aprender a caminar. Además, nunca he considerado ser algo más contigo, más que solo amigos —respondió, muy seria.

¿Era en serio? Hange le estaba cortando de tajo las ilusiones que él se había hecho respecto a ella, ¿es que acaso no lo había perdonado? Eso lo inquietó. ¿Y si no lo decía en verdad? Quizá solo lo estaba poniendo a prueba. Debía permanecer firme.

—Solo quiero estar cerca de ti, recuperar el tiempo perdido.

—Siendo así, te recomiendo que no te ilusiones —fue el turno de ella para mirarlo a los ojos.

El duelo de miradas, que esta vez no era un juego, fue interrumpido por la voz del joven que llamaba para ingresar a la sala que les correspondía. Levi sacó las entradas, tomó la charola con las golosinas y se levantó junto con Hange para entrar a la sala.

Ya dentro buscaron sus asientos correspondientes y procedieron a sentarse. Permanecieron en silencio un momento, escuchando la música ambiental de la sala.

—Creo que no debimos sacar el tema ahora, lo siento —habló primero ella—.

—No te preocupes, lo que digas está bien.

—Bien, entonces veamos la película —Hange sonrió mientras se apoderaba de las palomitas y comía alegremente.

—Sí —Levi cerró los ojos con pesar, quizá Hange tenía razón, no debía ilusionarse.

La película dio comienzo, por un momento Levi olvidó lo dicho por la joven y se dedicó a poner atención al filme, casi al iniciar, fue bombardeado por preguntas de la fémina.

—¿Ese quién es? ¿No era su hijo? ¿Qué no ella ya había muerto? ¿Y ella de dónde salió?

A pesar de ser muchas preguntas, Levi se dio a la tarea de responderlas todas, y aun así, la joven decía no entender la trama. Una hora después de haber comenzado la película, se vino la acción, Levi estaba entusiasmado, miró de reojo a Hange que estaba bostezando, él frunció el ceño, tal parecía que a ella le estaba pareciendo aburrida la película.

—Tengo sueño —Hange apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Levi.

—Si quieres duerme —dijo él para no distraerse más.

—¿En verdad? Bueno, si tú dices —Hange se acurrucó entre los brazos de Levi, buscando algo de calor ya que el clima en la sala estaba muy frío, el hombre la rodeó con sus brazos y ella se durmió. Soltó una tenue risa al escuchar los ligeros ronquidos de ella. La película transcurrió entonces con relativa calma. Hange despertó minutos antes de que terminara.

Cuando el filme terminó, salieron de la sala. Caminaron a la salida, tiraron la basura y se dirigieron a un pequeño salón. Ocuparon un par de asientos y comenzaron a platicar.

—No pensé que lo dijeras en serio, cuatro ojos. Te dormiste de verdad —dijo él, sentándose y elevando una pierna sobre la otra, apoyándola en la rodilla.

—Te lo dije. No me culpes, además estaba un poco cansada, no he dormido bien estos últimos días —respondió ella, frotándose los ojos.

—Por qué.

—El trabajo, son demasiadas cosas que poner en orden. Levi, desde hace tiempo he querido preguntarte algo, ¿cómo está Kuchel?

—Ella está bien, la llamo a menudo, solo que no solemos conversar mucho, pero está bien.

—¿Tampoco la visitas?

—Últimamente no lo he podido hacer, pero quizá en un par de meses vaya a verla.

—Levi, ¿ella sabe lo que pasó entre nosotros?

Ackerman dudó en responder, pues su madre intuyó con facilidad lo que había ocurrido y no tuvo opción, más que contarle lo sucedido. Recordó que su madre, al principio, casi lo obligó para que le contara, pero él no cedió. Estaba seguro que le esperaba una severa reprimenda de parte de su madre, pero después de darse cuenta que Hange no volvería, tuvo que contarle que fue por culpa de él, el que ella se hubiera ido.

—Tuve que decirle, ella lo sospechó ese día que te fuiste, estaba muy enfadada conmigo, me culpó de que te fueras.

—Y tan dulce que se veía tu madre.

—Lo es, pero estaba en lo cierto.

—¿Sabes si le platicó a mis papás de ello?

—Creo que no.

—Ahora que lo pienso... no lo creo, sino ya tendría a mis padres exigiendo explicaciones —Hange sonrió—. Pero bueno, dale mis saludos a Kuchel cuando hables con ella.

—Se alegrará de saber que nos volvimos a ver.

—¡Extraño su sopa de verduras!, ella fue la única que logró hacer que comiera vegetales.

—Si te portas bien, le diré que te prepare un poco.

—Así que si me porto bien, ¿eh? ¿Qué insinúas? —ella guiñó un ojo y con su dedo índice, dio un leve toque a la nariz del hombre.

—No insinúo nada —él le dio un pequeño manotazo para que dejara de molestarlo.

—Tengo hambre, vamos, enano, te invito a cenar, y esta vez pago yo —dijo ella, poniéndose de pie.

«Mierda, está más hermosa que antes», pensó Levi mientras la miraba de arriba abajo nuevamente, sin poder evitarlo. Ella estiraba sus músculos y alzaba sus brazos para relajar el cuerpo. Lo que daría por tenerla entre sus brazos. Sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y una descarga excitante se instaló en su cuerpo, anhelando un contacto más cercano con la joven, aunque no debía soñar, ella se lo advirtió.

—Tu ganas —él levantó las manos en señal de rendición. Levi condujo hasta un sitio concurrido, Hange le indicó que se detuviera para que estacionara el vehículo, ya que el resto del camino lo harían a pie. Caminaron durante algunos minutos hasta que llegaron a una zona que conforme avanzaban, la gente disminuía. El lugar elegido por Hange, un área de _food trucks—._ No me digas que comeremos aquí —dijo él, con cierto desagrado al observar el lugar al aire libre.

—Sí, aquí, ¿alguna queja?

—Ninguna.

—Entonces, ¡sígueme!

Hange caminó de prisa, dejando atrás a Levi quien tenía una vista panorámica de la retaguardia de la mujer, gustándole lo que miraba. Pero enseguida se le borró el gesto al ver que ella saludaba alegremente al dueño de uno de esos camiones. Caminó hasta encontrar un lugar donde no hubiera tanta gente, la mujer demoró algunos minutos en los cuales, Levi pensó en cómo estaban sucediendo las cosas entre ellos.

Estaba confundido, ¿a dónde quería llegar ella? Porque él lo tenía claro, él quería reconquistarla, enamorarla de nuevo, pero ella estaba empecinada en entorpecerle la lucha. ¿Estaba dispuesto él a recibir esos desplantes? ¿Hasta dónde debía aguantar?

—Ordené algo para los dos, espero te guste, es de mis comidas favoritas —ella se sentó frente a Levi, sonriente.

—Gracias —a esas alturas, el día alegre que él esperaba, se fue tornando gris, se sentía estancado respecto a Hange, se sentía abatido, ella estaba tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos. Desesperado, esa era la palabra que lo definía, pero también estaba un poco molesto, y por lo mismo, decidió no abrir la boca, más que para responder lo conveniente que la mujer le preguntara.

—Te noto muy serio, ¿te molestó que me durmiera durante la película?

—No, solo que también me siento cansado —mintió.

—Oh, debiste decírmelo antes de venir acá, si quieres pido la comida para llevar, incluso puedo irme por mi cuenta si necesitas llegar a tu casa.

—No, está bien que sea para llevar, pero te llevaré a tu departamento.

—No es necesario, yo puedo ir y...

—Dije que te llevaré, cuatro ojos —respondió, con molestia.

—Vaya, cuánta amabilidad —ella torció los labios—. Voy por la comida, regreso y nos vamos —Hange se alejó un poco ofuscada por el tenso ambiente entre los dos.

Tras varios minutos, ella se alejó del vehículo, se encontró con Levi y regresaron por el mismo camino, en silencio. Un pesado silencio.

Ya en el auto, aunque la música sonara, ninguno dijo ni cantó nada, la magia se había esfumado, dando paso a un incómodo silencio. Levi aceleró para llegar cuanto antes a su destino. El tráfico era un poco pesado a esa hora, ya eran las ocho de la noche y muchos autos circulaban por las calles, hasta que al fin llegaron a la Torre Sina.

Levi estacionó el vehículo unos metros antes de la entrada del condominio, posó sus manos sobre el volante y miró a Hange.

—Tendré paciencia —dijo sin más, la joven pareció no entender y solo le sonrió.

—Gracias, Levi. Fue lindo convivir contigo después de tanto tiempo. Nos vemos en la siguiente reunión.

El hombre descendió del auto para abrir la puerta del copiloto y ayudó a Hange a salir— Cuídate.

—Tú también, ¡nos vemos! —ella cargó con una mano su paquete de comida y alzó la otra mano para despedirse del varón.

Él esperó hasta que la perdió de vista, entró de nuevo a su auto, aceleró y llegó a su casa. Tal como le había dicho a Hange, tendría paciencia.

* * *

*Josuke, protagonista de la parte cuatro de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure.  
PD. Yo me dormí en Star Wars y no me arrepiento.


	13. Confusión

—¿Que tú qué?

—¡Me dormí! —gritó Hange mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos.

—No puedo creerlo, ¿de verdad lo hiciste? —Nanaba reía sin parar mientras se sobaba el estómago con ambas manos.

—¡Sí! Qué pena, pero... ¡no me arrepiento! —dijo ella, alzando las manos y cerrando los puños en señal de triunfo.

—Eres terrible, Hange. Ya imagino al pobre Levi todo emocionado y tu dormida, espero no hayas babeado su hombro —bromeó la joven de cabellos rubios.

—Claro que no, de haberlo hecho, no estaría aquí conversando contigo, aunque... ¿y qué si lo hubiera hecho? —respondió elevando los hombros, despreocupada.

Nanaba y Mike visitaron a Hange en su departamento al día siguiente de la "cita" de ella con Levi, les contaba los pormenores de la salida cuando ese hecho hizo reír a Nanaba hasta las lágrimas. Mike escuchaba mientras también reía, solo que de manera discreta.

—Hange, no actúes como una niña, por favor —aunque las cosas que decía su amiga le causaban gracia, no le parecía bien que actuara de esa manera, sentía que su deber como amigo, era hacerle ver que lo que hacía no era correcto.

—Ay, Mike, ¡no me regañes! Nana, dile a tu hombre que no me regañe —Hange se quejó con su amiga mientras hacía un puchero.

—¿Y qué más pasó? ¿Levi no intentó algo contigo? Y si Mike te regaña es porque te lo mereces —Nanaba se limpiaba los rastros de las lágrimas a causa de la risa.

—¿Intentar? ¿Intentar qué? —Hange ladeó la cabeza, sin entender.

—Ya sabes, impresionarte, enamorarte o algo así.

—Bueno, no te conté pero… le dije que no se ilusionara conmigo.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —exclamó Nanaba, sorprendida.

—Zoë, ¿a qué estás jugando? —Mike entró de nuevo a la conversación, tal parecía que estaba en desacuerdo con la actitud de su amiga.

—Yo no juego a nada, tal parece que te dio por atacarme hoy —reprochó Hange, fingiendo consternación.

—¿Entonces por qué le dijiste eso al enano?, ese juego de estira y afloja no me gusta.

—Solo no quiero que piense que me derrito por él cada vez que lo veo, y no se trata de un juego. Es mi sentir lo que me hace actuar así —aunque hablaba de manera directa y un poco altiva, por dentro estaba emocionada, el convivir con Levi el día anterior le había gustado mucho, esperaba que pudieran salir así más veces en el futuro.

—Entonces sí te derrites —Nanaba meditó las palabras dichas por su amiga.

—No seas boba, es un decir —entonces Hange caminó hacia el otro sofá y se dejó caer de espaldas en este, dándole mentalmente la razón a su amiga.

—Entonces piensas darle una oportunidad o no —Mike contraatacó.

—No lo sé, grandulón, no me presiones. No puedo responder a algo así de manera apresurada. Es la primera vez que salimos después de tanto tiempo, no puedo mostrarme de manera abierta con él todavía —ella alzó sus piernas, estirándolas y tensándolas por completo, tenía buena elasticidad.

—Pero cortaste de tajo sus ilusiones —Nanaba tampoco parecía comprender la situación de la mujer de cabellos castaños.

—Claro, pues él cortó de igual manera las mías —enunció seria, manteniendo su posición con las piernas arriba.

—¿Te estás vengando? —Algo no andaba bien con Hange, y Nanaba trataba de comprender el actuar de su amiga.

—Algo así...

—¿Por qué actúas de manera inmadura? Si no quieres nada con él, solo déjalo y háblale para cuestiones de trabajo.

—Esperen, ¿es que acaso ustedes ya olvidaron lo que me hizo? Cosas como esas no se perdonan tan fácil —respondió ella a la defensiva mientras se incorporaba rápidamente.

—Eso debiste pensar antes de salir con él.

—Mike tiene razón. Dijiste que él te dijo que quiere conquistarte, es ahí cuando debiste aprovechar para decirle que no querías nada más con él, solo una amistad y para hablar de asuntos de trabajo.

—Hange, no me digas que estás pensando ilusionarlo para después decirle que no quieres nada con él —Mike achicó los ojos, intentando ver esa intención en el semblante serio de su amiga.

—Po-por supuesto que no, ¿quién te crees que soy?

—Porque si haces eso, no va a haber mucha diferencia entre lo que él hizo y lo que harás.

—¡Traidores!, ustedes deberían estar de mi parte y no de parte de él —reprochó Zoë, estaba claro que no pensaba hacer eso, pero también tenía un poco de miedo decirle a sus amigos que seguía amando a ese hombre pequeño, aunque ellos ya lo sabían de antemano, o al menos se daban una idea.

—Piensa bien lo que vas a hacer, no hagas algo de lo que después te arrepientas, y peor aún, no te permita estar tranquila contigo misma —Mike le habló con una seriedad que daba miedo—. Recuerda que ya no son unos chiquillos, ya son adultos, pensantes quiero creer.

Por un momento, Zoë se sintió atacada por sus amigos, era verdad que no estaba actuando de la mejor manera para con Levi, porque a pesar que sabía lo que sentía, no podía reaccionar de otro modo, y eso la estresaba bastante.

—Ya, basta, basta, no me juzguen —Hange se levantó del sofá y caminó descalza hasta el frigorífico, sacó una jarra con agua y bebió de ella—. Por culpa de ustedes dos me dio hambre, voy al restaurante, ya vengo —se calzó sus _crocs_ amarillos y salió, dejando a sus amigos con un gesto de confusión en sus rostros.

Decidió bajar caminando en lugar de usar el ascensor, necesitaba pensar en lo poco que le habían dicho sus amigos. Era verdad que no se sentía cómoda en esa situación con Levi; mientras él se dedicaba a agradarle, ella se encargaba de repelerlo, pues todavía tenía cierto recelo en su corazón.

Al llegar al restaurante, se encontró con Erwin.

–Hola, Hange. Es bueno verte —saludó a la joven, ella se acercó a él para abrazarlo, aunque no con tanta efusividad como en el pasado. Él correspondió el gesto.

—Lo mismo digo, ¿cómo te va? Tú te ves muy bien, picarón —bromeó ella.

—¿Se nota? Muchas gracias, todo va bien —su sonrisa ronca indicó que así era—, aunque no creo que tú puedas decir lo mismo —dijo él, analizando la expresión de la fémina.

—Erwin, estoy comenzando a salir con Levi —dijo sin más—, pero por alguna razón termino rechazándolo.

—Quizás van muy rápido… espera… ¿cómo que saliendo con Levi? Tú y él… ¿cuándo hicieron las pases? —él arqueó sus espesas cejas hacia arriba, denotando sorpresa.

—Hace algunos días. Que mal estoy, ni siquiera te he contado nada, hay mucho de qué hablar, aunque parece que alguien te tiene muy ocupado —Hange insistía con sus bromas.

—Eso no es novedad, tan distraída como siempre, y sí, he estado algo ocupado, pero no como te lo imaginas —Erwin tomó una bolsa con charolas con comida en su interior.

—Oye, que malo eres. ¿Qué es eso que llevas? Sí, ya sé que es comida, pero qué es, ¿me la recomiendas? Muero de hambre —Zoë sujetó su estómago, el cual gruñó levemente, siendo escuchado por Erwin que sonrió ante lo ocurrido.

—No te lo recomiendo, ya que tu apetito es voraz, llevo ensalada _Caesar_. Pero Hange, no comprendo, ¿por qué lo rechazas? Tenía entendido que sentías algo fuerte por él. ¿Qué te detiene? Si lo quieres, no lo evites más.

—¿A pesar de lo que me hizo?

—¿No lo habías perdonado ya?

—Sí pero…

—Entonces no lo pienses más. Ya me contarás un día de estos como fue que ocurrió ese suceso. Cuídate, estoy seguro que tomarás la mejor decisión para ti —él colocó su gran mano sobre la cabeza de Hange y alborotó sus cabellos.

—Gracias por nada, Smith —respondió sarcástica, mientras trataba de poner en orden sus cabellos castaños.

—Tú sabrás que hacer con eso, adiós —el hombre se alejó sin hacer ni decir nada más, dejando a Hange pensativa.

—La mejor decisión, ¿cuál es la mejor decisión para mí?

Genial, gracias a esa escueta charla ahora había perdido el apetito. Decidió regresar con sus amigos, si sentía hambre de nuevo, ya bajaría más tarde. Y con eso en mente, Hange volvió a su departamento, sus amigos se encontraban mirando una película.

—¿Qué están viendo? —preguntó, arrojándose al sofá junto a sus amigos

—Comiste muy rápido, te va a doler el estómago después —señaló Nanaba.

—Eres una glotona, ven a ver la película con nosotros.

—Por eso pregunté qué es lo que están viendo, genio —ella le dio una palmada en la cabeza al hombre.

— _500 days of Summer_.

—¿Es romántica?

—Yo la calificaría como una tragicomedia —respondió la joven rubia.

—Entonces ya la han visto y saben de lo que va.

—Así es, y me temo que tendré que compararte con _Summer_ —apuntó Mike, rápidamente.

—Oye, claro que no, Han no es como ella —Nanaba defendió a su amiga.

—Pero tampoco encaja con _Tom._

—Que malo eres, Mike, aunque pensándolo bien... —Nanaba se giró hacia Hange—, amiga no te ofendas, pero... es que eres un espécimen extraño —de la garganta de Mike emergió un sonido extraño, como de una risa reprimida ante lo dicho por su pareja.

—Pero se parecerá con _Summer_ si sigue jugando con el enano de esa manera.

—¿Tú lo crees?

—Seguro al cien.

La pareja se carcajeó. Hange miró de mala manera a sus amigos, las películas románticas no eran su fuerte, pero tampoco las hacía de lado. Además que le intrigó lo que dijeron sus amigos respecto a quién se parecía ella o no en relación a los personajes de la película.

—Basta ustedes dos, ¿va comenzando? —ella se levantó del lugar junto a sus amigos y cambió del sofá a un mullido sillón, señalando al televisor.

—Llevamos diez minutos, pero no hay problema, podemos regresarla para que la veas desde el principio —sugirió Nanaba.

—Sí, creo que sí, y les haré tragar sus palabras respecto a quien dicen que puedo ser. Pero antes, iré por unas palomitas —Hange sonrió.

.

Minutos más tarde la película terminó y los tres retomaron la plática.

—¿Y bien, a quién crees que te pareces? —Nanaba preguntó impaciente.

—Eso no es justo, solo se ve desde el punto de vista de él, por eso al principio pensé que ella era una hija de perra… hija de… perra… ¡Mike! ¿De verdad crees que puedo ser como ella desde el punto de vista de _Tom_? —Hange alzó la voz, indignada.

—Te lo dije, no es como S _ummer_ —afirmó Nanaba.

—Pero tampoco es _Tom_.

—Ni uno ni lo otro. O sea, es verdad que no estoy siendo completamente sincera con Levi, pero no… entonces, ¿tengo que decírselo? —ella hizo una mueca extraña.

En la trama de la película, se encontraban _Summer_ y _Tom_ , ambos tenían una perspectiva del amor muy diferente, _Summer_ prefería relaciones sin compromiso, mientras que _Tom_ , creía en las relaciones de pareja y el amor.

Sin embargo, _Summer_ le hizo saber a _Tom_ que ella la pasaba bien con él, pero que no quería nada serio, salían a pasear y tenían sexo pero no más, _Summer_ no quería formalizar. Pasaron los días hasta que finalmente a _Summer_ le llegó el amor, le propusieron matrimonio y aceptó. _Tom_ quedó destrozado, pero en todo el tiempo, _Summer_ le recalcó que no quería nada serio, en algunos lapsos de la película, se miraba que ella claramente le mandaba esas señales, solo que _Tom_ no las quería ver, él se ilusionó por cuenta propia. Ella NO era como _Summer_ , pero tampoco era como _Tom_. Y si quizá... solo quizá... ¿Levi fuera como _Tom_? Se hizo un lío, no debió dejarse llevar por sus amigos.

—Sí, tienes que aclararle lo que realmente quieres —insistió Mike.

—Claro, porque de lo contrario, terminaré casándome con otro— Hange puso su mano en su barbilla en actitud pensativa.

—Hange, eres adulta, actúa como tal, todos merecemos que nos hablen con la verdad y nos traten con respeto.

—Por favor, amiga, tienes que aclarar tus pensamientos. Da por terminado el asunto, o bien, da pie para algo más.

—Tengo que hacerlo pronto, ¿cierto?

—Sí

—¿Qué caso tiene perder el tiempo en algo así? — finalizó Mike.

—Se lo diré la próxima vez que nos veamos —Hange se levantó del sofá para ir a la cocina y beber más agua porque el hambre definitivamente la había abandonado.

—Espero que sea cierto. ¿Vemos otra película? —Escuchó que Nanaba le gritaba.

—No, muchas gracias, suficiente por hoy, véanla ustedes, están en su casa —ella pasó de largo dejando a sus amigos más confundidos todavía y se encerró en su recámara. ¿Por qué estaba dudando ahora de la decisión que había tomado respecto a Levi?

Se empecinaba en externar que no sentía algo por él, pero por dentro seguía sintiendo amor por ese hombre, aunque también estaba sumamente emocionada por estar nuevamente junto a ese amor de adolescencia. Además que ni así lograba engañar a sus amigos ¿Quién podría entenderla si ni ella misma podía hacerlo?

A pesar de ya haber aceptado que lo seguía amando, no podía avanzar. Quizá sí debía seguir saliendo con él, para comprobar efectivamente si de verdad quería estar con él. ¿Por qué ahora se sentía tan insegura, tan confundida?

Pero sin duda, había algo que la mantenía unida, atada a él. Porque a pesar de haberse distanciado durante muchos años, sentía esa necesidad de estar con él. ¿Acaso era eso lo que la gente llamaba el hilo rojo del destino?

Hace muchos años, antes de conocer a Levi, había leído una leyenda acerca de ese tema:  
 _Cuenta una leyenda oriental que las personas destinadas a conocerse están conectadas por un hilo rojo invisible. Este hilo nunca desaparece y permanece constantemente atado a sus dedos, a pesar del tiempo y la distancia._

 _No importa lo que tardes en conocer a esa persona, ni importa el tiempo que pases sin verla, ni siquiera importa si vives en la otra punta del mundo: el hilo se estirará hasta el infinito pero nunca se romperá. Su dueño es el destino_.

¿Sería acaso que ellos estaban unidos por ese hilo? Porque a pesar del tiempo que pasaron separados, aún había algo que los unía, pero… ¿debía hacer caso a una leyenda?

.

Pasó un mes durante el cual salieron dos veces, Hange se mostró neutral mientras Levi se miraba entusiasmado, bueno, aunque tenía la cara de amargado de siempre, su actuar era muy relajado.

Hange pensó que era verdad, debía poner una solución a ese juego que ella había propiciado. ¿Pero cuándo y cómo?

* * *

Capítulo final la próxima semana. Salu2 :)


	14. Felicidad

Algunas semanas después, regresó de nuevo a Sina. Tocaba inspección en la obra, así que se presentó en la construcción, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que Levi no se encontraba ahí, le dijeron que tuvo que salir de emergencia a otra obra porque hubo un incidente.

Hange se inquietó al saber eso, al grado que la preocupación se plasmó en su rostro.

—¿Estas así por el enano? —Mike le susurró al oído, sobresaltando a la fémina.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso, ¡me asustaste! —gritó Hange, colocando la mano sobre su agitado corazón, para después reponerse— No, bueno, tal vez. Espero no haya sido nada grave, pero nosotros tenemos que avanzar y hay mucho trabajo por acá, así que adelante, Mike.

Hange supervisó un área mientras Mike y otros laboratoristas hacían lo mismo. No debían perder tiempo, ya hablaría más tarde con Levi para saber si él estaba bien.

Transcurrieron las horas hasta que terminó la jornada laboral sin tener noticias de Levi. Comenzó a preocuparse y quería llamarlo, ¿sería el momento adecuado?

—Hange, ¿te irás esta noche? —Mike llegó con ella, quería saber sus planes.

—Sí, tengo que regresar a Rose, debo tener todo listo para pasar la batuta del laboratorio de Trost. Ya hay un candidato, así que no creo tener problemas una vez establecido el Cinvesgen.

—Te entiendo, igual me sucede aquí, a pesar de estar en Orvud, el trabajo es demasiado.

—Sí, pero eso es lo que escogimos hacer, así que vamos a darnos prisa, no quiero llegar tarde al aeropuerto.

—¿Querrás que te lleve?

—¡Por favor! A veces el taxi tarda mucho en llegar, pero como tú manejas como loco, llegaré pronto.

—Entonces firmemos la bitácora de una vez, dejemos que los demás terminen, ya es muy poco lo que falta. Y no manejo como loco, no lo repitas —Mike jaló una oreja a Hange.

—¡ _Ouch_!, eso dolió, gigantón. Me las vas a pagar, y ni creas que tu amor te defenderá.

—Eso ya lo veremos, andando.

Se dirigieron a firmar la bitácora y hora de salida, despidiéndose de algunos compañeros para que Hange pudiera regresar a tiempo a Rose.  
Llegaron al condominio donde ella vivía y presurosa subió en el ascensor. Revolvió en su bolso para encontrar la tarjeta-llave, salió del elevador, caminó y al llegar al pasillo y mirar hacia la puerta de su departamento, se detuvo de golpe.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Levi?

Ackerman se encontraba de pie justo al lado de la puerta, tenía los brazos cruzados en el pecho, mientras la pierna derecha se encontraba flexionada con el pie recargado en la pared. Esperaba que no hubiera sucedido algo malo, porque él no tenía motivos para estar ahí. Ojalá nada estuviera mal con la construcción del laboratorio.

—Vine a verte. No pude ir a la obra.

—Pero, ¿está todo bien? Dijeron que hubo un incidente, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? —Ella comenzó a acercarse hacia la puerta.

—Nada de qué preocuparse —él se irguió completamente, con ambos pies en el suelo—. Hoy te vas, ¿cierto?

—Sí, justamente Mike me está esperando allá abajo en el auto para llevarme al aeropuerto, solo vengo por mis cosas.

—¿Puedo llevarte? —preguntó él, con voz tenue.

—Pero Mike está...

—Por favor, no me alejes más, Hange. Sé que fui el causante de que te fueras, pero ya no quiero estar más tiempo así. Es una tortura para mí el tenerte enfrente y no poder tenerte. Eres una necia y eso es lo que me hace no querer desistir contigo.  
Pero tampoco quiero molestarte.

—Levi, no insistas, de verdad tengo prisa —dijo ella, esquiva.

—Solo escúchame, por favor. Si después de escucharme decides que no quieres nada conmigo, me alejaré, aunque me arrepienta toda la vida. Sé que es difícil para ti tener que aceptarme después de tanto tiempo...

Hange miró a los ojos a Levi, esos orbes azules* que tanto le gustaba admirar en su adolescencia. ¿Por qué tenía que tener tanto miedo y decirle abiertamente que quería estar con él?

—Bien, tienes cinco minutos, llamaré a Mike mientras piensas en lo que dirás sin pasarte del tiempo que te di—enunció la mujer con gesto serio mientras sacaba su teléfono celular y realizaba la llamada—. Mike, escucha, busca un buen lugar para estacionarte, demoraré cinco minutos... no, no es necesario que subas, tengo un _pequeño_ problema aquí, nada que no pueda solucionar... sí, sí papá, no voy a tardar... sí, sí, está bien... gracias —colgó, guardó su celular y miro de nuevo a Levi—. Entonces, te escucho, corre tu tiempo —ella levantó la cara y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

— _Tch_ , tan desesperante como siempre, escucha, lentes de mierda, te he dicho de todas las maneras posibles que te amo, que quiero estar contigo y remediar el daño que te hice, sé que no será fácil, aun así quiero intentarlo, pero entre más me acerco, más te alejas y me estoy cansando de este juego. Así que dime, ¿por qué no quieres estar conmigo? —El tono de voz utilizado por Levi fue completamente distinto al que empleaba usualmente, esta vez se tornó entre agresivo y desesperado, pero gradualmente se volvió calmado y cuando realizó la pregunta, se tornó suplicante.

—Oye, oye, vaya manera de intentar acercarte a mí —ella lo miró, desafiante. Aunque por dentro, más precisamente en su estómago, se instalaba algo de nerviosismo.

—No sé de qué otra manera hacerlo, ya te lo dije —entonces se acercó a Hange, hizo que la espalda de ella chocara contra la pared, acortó la distancia hasta quedar separados por apenas un par de centímetros. Colocó sus manos contra el muro, paralelamente a Hange, quedando ella atrapada en ellos— No me dejas opción de que lo intente a mi manera.

—¿Me-me estás amenazando, _enano_? —ella miró hacia abajo, en esa ocasión calzaba tacones, superando a Levi por más de 10 centímetros.

—Dime que no quieres saber nada de mí y me iré. No volveré a molestarte —las pupilas de Levi se encontraban contraídas, sin duda estaba bajo una situación que le causaba incertidumbre y presión.

—Te irás pero nos seguiremos viendo en la construcción, eso no vale —ella alejó la mirada de él, además que la cercanía la estaba poniendo mucho más nerviosa, sentía su pecho muy acelerado y casi podía sentir la tibia respiración de él a la altura de su cuello.

—El tiempo está pasando, y no obtengo mi respuesta —con sus dedos índices, Levi daba pequeños toques a la pared, imitando al _tic tac_ del reloj.

—¡No me presiones, no me presiones! —Hange cerró fuerte los ojos, intentando escapar de la mirada masculina, mientras sus labios se fruncían en un pequeño botón.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio, entonces, Hange vio como Levi bajaba los brazos lentamente, liberándola de esa prisión.

—Tu silencio lo dice todo, antes, cuando hablabas sin parar, anhelaba que te callaras, que guardaras silencio. Ahora lo que anhelo es que sigas hablando, pero es inútil ya intentar algo más contigo —suspiró, derrotado.

—¿Te estás rindiendo? —¿de verdad era todo? ¿Tan fácil iba a desistir? Hange se sintió herida.

—Te estoy dejando ir, te amo, pero no voy a presionarte más. Hace unos días hablé con mamá, me dijo que no me diera por vencido contigo. Pero si tú no quieres, por más que insista, no será. Vine aquí arriesgándome de obtener una respuesta negativa de tu parte, pero no pensé que doliera tanto. Tenía miedo de saber tu respuesta y aun así, vine —él permaneció frente a Hange, con la cabeza gacha y los puños completamente cerrados, conteniendo la impotencia de no haber obtenido alguna respuesta de la mujer.

—¿Levi Ackerman tiene miedo? —preguntó ella, burlona.

—Sí, pese a eso, estoy aquí.

Los ojos de Hange se aguaron, ¡ella también tenía miedo! ¡Ella también quería estar con él! ¡Ella también lo amaba! Pero... ¿por qué no podía decírselo? Parpadeó repentinamente, esperando que con eso, se alejaran las ganas de llorar.

—Yo... no puedo, ¡Levi, no puedo! —ella sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente, intentando alejar el miedo y la confusión, que ya se habían apoderado de ella, ¡maldición!

—Eso me ha quedado claro. Perdóname por querer intentarlo —él volteó la cabeza, porque estaba a nada de llorar de impotencia, de tener al amor de su vida a escasos centímetros frente a él, y a la vez tan lejos.

—Yo... yo... ¡tengo miedo! —Exclamó ella en un grito, mientras las lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos y empapaban sus espesas pestañas— ¡Yo también tengo miedo! Miedo de que si lo intentamos nuevamente, ¡me vayas a lastimar! Tengo miedo, de que cuando más te esté amando, ¡te vayas de mí así sin más! Tengo miedo de todo, ya no quiero sufrir más, ¡por nada ni por nadie! Y sin embargo, ahora estoy sufriendo, por no querer que te acerques a mí, ¡aunque anhelo que estés conmigo! ¡Tengo miedo! ¿Entiendes ahora por qué te he alejado de mí? —lo dijo todo en voz alta, esperando que Levi la escuchara y entendiera claramente— Te alejé y no puedo aceptarte porque... tengo miedo —terminó de hablar, soltando una risa mientras su gesto se tornaba lloroso.

—Yo también tengo miedo —Levi volteó para mirarla, alzó sus manos y con sus pulgares, limpió las mejillas de ella, borrando los rastros de las lágrimas —. Pero podemos intentarlo.

—¿Y sí fallamos? —ella lo miró, temerosa.

—Antes lo habremos intentado, es mejor eso a quedarnos con la duda si va a funcionar o no…

—Necesito saber que no te alejaras de mí —ella sorbió su nariz con un fuerte sonido que a oídos de Levi era desagradable, él arrugó la nariz imperceptiblemente ante lo hecho por la joven.

—No lo haré —respondió con la mayor seriedad del mundo.

—¿De verdad? —ella se agachó un poco para estar a la altura de Levi y mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

—En qué idioma tengo que decírtelo, lentes de mierda —respondió él, sin parpadear.

—Dónde hagas algo que atente contra mí felicidad, no me iré, bueno, lo haré una vez te haya matado con mis propias manos —ella dio leves toques con el dedo índice sobre la nariz del varón.

— _Oe_ , _oe_ , eso es una amenaza —él no lo preguntaba, lo afirmaba.

—Lo tomas o lo dejas —ella guiño un ojo.

—Lo tomo.

De repente Levi sujetó a Hange de la nuca para atraerla hacia él y posar sus labios sobre los de ella. Fue solamente una presión de labios, que permanecieron unidos durante algunos segundos. Los labios de ambos temblaban, tanto tiempo había pasado desde que se habían besado por última vez, era un beso titubeante, temeroso, pero con los sentimientos a flor de piel. Se permitieron recordar cada centímetro de esa delicada piel, a pesar del tiempo y la distancia, sus labios se amoldaron a la perfección.

Se separaron, Hange comenzó a reírse al sentir la nariz de Levi rozando la suya.

—Todo saldrá bien, ¿cierto? —preguntó ella.

—Nos encargaremos de que eso suceda —Levi la sujetó del mentón e hizo que ella irguiera el rostro.

—Sí, espero que no seas tan amargado como antes, lo único que no cambió en ti fue tu cara de estar estreñido.

—Calla, lentes de mierda —Levi intentó besarla nuevamente, pero Hange lo esquivó, se agachó y él observó como ella comenzó a quitarse el calzado, se volvió a poner de pie y esta vez ya estaba a una altura accesible—. Tonta, no era necesario que hicieras eso.

—¿Por qué no? No me digas que prefieres mantenerte enano junto a mí —dijo, burlándose una vez más de la estatura del hombre de cabellos negros.

—Cierra la boca —y esta vez Hange no se movió de su lugar, recibiendo otro beso de parte de Levi, un beso más salvaje y desinhibido, demostrando la necesidad que sentía por besarla, la sujetó de las mejillas atrayéndola hacia él.

Hange se permitió volver a saborear los delgados labios del varón, lamía y mordisqueaba de manera sutil mientras posaba sus manos sobre los fuertes hombros de Levi, pero cuando más emocionada se encontraba, su celular sonó.

—Enano, espera, debo responder —habló ella entre besos—, debo responder. ¿Hola? —Respondió, pegando el aparato a su oreja— ¡Mike! ¿Qué? ¿Ya pasaron los cinco minutos?... oh, que no me di cuenta... sí, sí, ya voy, no te preocupes, adiós —Para cuando Hange colgó, Levi descansaba la cabeza sobre su pecho y la abrazaba firmemente. Ella sintió la calidez de ese cuerpo que la apretaba contra sí. Se arriesgaría una vez más, le entregaría una vez más su corazón a ese hombre, al que tanto amaba y nunca dejó de amar a pesar de las circunstancias. Correspondió entonces a su abrazo.

.

Sentía su corazón rebosante de alegría, que aunque no lo externara ni siquiera ante Hange, él estaba feliz. La estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos, no queriendo dejarla ir, no quería separarse de ella, se sentía cual niño pequeño no queriendo separarse de su madre, pero Hange no era su madre, era el amor de su vida y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que se separara de él. Porque para Levi, ese era el momento más feliz de su amargada existencia desde que ella se fue. Porque aunque tenía todo, no la tenía a ella.

Aspiró el aroma de la mujer, una leve estela de su perfume mezclado con el olor natural y sudor de su piel, grabando en su memoria cada nota de esa esencia femenina. Por eso le molestó cuando ella trató de alejarlo de su seno.

—Por qué haces eso —reclamó, observando sus ojos marrones.

—¿Qué no escuchaste que Mike me está esperando? —Ella se agachó para volver a ponerse los zapatos— Debo bajar, sino va a subir y...

—¿Temes que nos vea así?

—Claro que no, bobo, solo que me va a regañar porque ya es tarde y puedo perder mi vuelo.

—Yo te llevaré, dile que se vaya, que no lo necesitas.

—Claro que no, no puedo ser grosera con mi amigo. Pasaré por mis cosas, tú espérame aquí.

—Quiero entrar.

—También quisiera que entraras pero, si haces eso no me dejarás salir.

—Estás en lo correcto, entonces date prisa.

—¡Sí, señor! —respondió con jovialidad, colocando su mano en diagonal sobre su sien. Y en un par de minutos, ella regresó cargando una pequeña maleta, que de inmediato le fue arrebatada por Levi.

Se encargó de cerrar bien su departamento y comenzaron a caminar hacia el ascensor, iban sin decir una sola palabra, pero el silencio no era incómodo, al contrario, se sentía una quietud como pocas veces la habían sentido. Levi, temeroso, tomó con cuidado la mano de Hange, y así con las manos entrelazadas continuaron en el trayecto en descenso del elevador. Sonó el timbre indicando que habían llegado a la planta baja. El ascensor abrió sus puertas y la pareja salió, encontrándose con Mike, que los miraba con los ojos abiertos a distancia prudente.

—Mike, ¿hola? —dijo Hange, mirando a su amigo.

—Ya veo, así que por esto te tardaste —Mike miró de soslayo a Levi, con cierto recelo.

—Mi nombre es Levi, recuérdalo —respondió, desafiante.

—Oigan, oigan chicos, no van a ponerse a discutir ahora, ¿no? —Hange se interpuso entre los dos varones.

—No hay razón para hacer eso, ¿o si? —Mike desafío a Levi con la mirada.

—No, a partir de ahora no será necesario que acompañes a Hange a todas partes —enunció marcando territorio sujetando a Hange de la cintura.

—Levi, tranquilo, Mike es mi amigo, no tienes que ponerte celoso —bromeó la joven.

—Más te vale que no la hagas sufrir, o te las verás conmigo. Hange es como una hermana para mí, y haré lo que sea para defenderla. No vuelvas a lastimarla o te haré beber agua de algún charco de la calle.

—Inténtalo si puedes —las miradas que ambos varones se dedicaban, dejaban entrever que ninguno permitiría dejarse vencer por el otro.

—Ya, ya, parecen niños. Mike, amigo, discúlpame, ¿si? Levi me acompañará al aeropuerto —Hange entonces hizo que su amigo la mirara para indicarle que todo estaría bien.

—¿Segura que estarás bien? —Mike estaba preocupado por su amiga, de verdad no quería verla sufrir nuevamente, si bien se enteró hasta un tiempo después del problema de Hange, conoció de raíz la situación y se encargó de ayudarla en la mayor medida posible, odiaría si ese enano la daña como antaño.

—Estaré bien, por favor, no le cuentes a Nana todavía, la llamaré por teléfono para decírselo yo misma —guiñó un ojo y le dio unos cuantos golpecitos en el pecho.

—Hange, cuídate, sabes que siempre estaremos aquí para ti —Mike abrazó a su amiga, ignorando olímpicamente la mirada de pocos amigos de Ackerman —. Y tú —dijo, girándose y dirigiéndose a él —, cuídala.

—Lo haré, no tienes que decirlo —Levi relajó la dura expresión de su rostro, comprendió que ese hombre estaba tratando de proteger a su amiga, estaba contento de saber que Hange tenía personas a su alrededor que cuidaban de ella.

—Nos vemos después, que tengas buen viaje. No olvides llamarnos en cuanto llegues.

—Sí, papá, lo haré como siempre, descuida —ella bromeó y se levantó de puntas para darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla a su amigo.

—Nos vemos, Ackerman.

—Hasta luego —respondió ya más tranquilo el hombre de cabellos negros.

Ambos miraron alejarse al hombre rubio que abordó su vehículo y se alejó a toda velocidad.

—Allá va, el hombre que maneja a toda velocidad, seguro que llegare tarde al aeropuerto —comenzó a dramatizar.

—De qué hablas, mujer. Yo también manejo rápido cuando la situación lo amerita.

—La situación lo amerita ahora, veamos qué tan rápido manejas —ella le guiño el ojo y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios.

—¿Es un reto? —las pupilas de él se dilataron, estaba emocionado.

—Mmm… ¡sí! Vamos, a toda prisa, enano —ella levantó su puño derecho, con una gran sonrisa en los labios,. Levi abrió la puerta del lado del copiloto para que Hange ingresara, cerró su puerta y se adentró en el vehículo, encendió el motor y aceleró, haciendo rechinar las llantas de su auto mientras Hange, con la cabeza saliendo por la ventana gritaba un alegre ¡yahoo!

Llegaron al aeropuerto en tiempo récord. Hange se sorprendió que incluso le ganara a Mike en conducir. Aunque gracias a ese hecho, Levi se ganó una severa reprimenda de parte de la mujer.

—Deberías tener más cuidado, pensé que por poco chocabas contra ese camión —gimoteó Hange, mientras Levi la miraba confundido.

— _Tch_ , tú me dijiste que manejara a toda velocidad, eso hice.

—Sí, pero no tan rápido, ¡pensé que moriríamos! —colocó su mano sobre su pecho.

—Quien te entiende, cuatro ojos.

Hange realizó sus movimientos en el aeropuerto, hasta que escuchó la llamada para abordar el avión.

—Llámame enseguida que llegues.

—Ay no, ¿tú también? —Hange rodó los ojos.

—Solo hazlo.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo haré. Yo... Levi —la joven se agachó para abrazar al hombre frente a ella.

—Qué pasa —respondió él, con voz tenue, abrazándola fuertemente, de verdad no quería despedirse, apenas se habían reconciliado y no quería alejarse de ella, acariciaba la espalda femenina de arriba abajo.

—No creo estar imaginándome todo esto, ¿verdad?

—Tonta, solo vete. Te esperaré —él entonces se separó de ella para depositar un beso en sus labios.

—Te avisaré la fecha de la siguiente visita, cuídate, ¿quieres? Y realiza ejercicios de estiramiento, a ver si creces un poquito y así ya me alcances un poco mejor aunque traiga tacones puestos —bromeó ella, ganándose un coscorrón de parte de Levi.

—No necesito hacer eso.

—Debo, debo irme... sino perderé el vuelo... ¡no quiero irme!

—Tienes responsabilidades que cumplir.

—Es cierto... me voy entonces.

Se separaron con pesar, Hange comenzó a caminar hacia el andén, volteaba de vez en cuando hacia atrás para mirar a Levi, quien seguía ahí de pie, observándola alejarse mientras mantenía sus manos dentro de las bolsas de su pantalón. Ella agitó la mano para despedirse y le sonrió, él solo correspondió con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

Levi se encontraba sumamente feliz, por fin había resuelto lo que pensó que nunca resolvería. Era cuestión de tiempo para que estuvieran juntos de nuevo. De pronto una idea cruzó por su cabeza, ¿qué tal si le proponía a Hange el vivir juntos? ¿Ella lo aceptaría? Lo intentaría en la siguiente visita de ella.

—¡Levi! —gritó, alargando el nombre del varón— ¡Levi!

—¿Qué rayos te pasa? No grites así —él la recibió en sus brazos.

—Creo que se te olvidó decirme algo —exigió ella, mirándolo con ojos inquisidores.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¡Dilo rápido, que no tengo tiempo! —apresuró ella.

Levi trató de hacer memoria, al tiempo que un ligero sonrojo se instaló en su rostro al darse cuenta de lo que le decía Hange.  
—Ven acá —él la atrajo hacia él, haciendo que Hange se encorvara para susurrarle algo en el oído, haciendo que ella también se sonrojara.

—De-debo irme, ¡adiós!

—No huyas, cobarde.

—Hablaremos cuando regrese, ¡adiós enano!

Después de eso, Hange ya no regresó y Levi permaneció de pie hasta que ella desapareció de su vista. Suspiró y caminó de vuelta a su auto. Cuando ingresó a este colocó las manos en el volante, después se recargó completamente en él, al tiempo que un par de lágrimas escapaba de sus ojos.

¿Qué si era un maldito sentimental? Eso no importaba, estaba tan feliz que no importaba si lloraba, por fin, por fin había alcanzado la paz que necesitaba, por fin estaría con el amor de su vida, la felicidad estaba de su lado y la suerte que creyó haber perdido, se hizo presente, definitivamente era un tipo con suerte.

FIN

* * *

Hemos llegado al fin de esta historia, agradezco reviews, follows y demás, eso alegra a mi pobre alma en desgracia.

Hasta la siguiente historia y de nuevo mil gracias por acompañarme hasta el final. Salu2


End file.
